


Взвейтесь кострами

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Ситхами не рождаются, ситхами становятся, или "Поющие в терновнике" - теперь и в ДДГ.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	1. Патриотическое воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ проимперски настроенного персонажа; секс протезированных ампутантов; упоминаются каноничная смерть персонажа и уже-не-каноничная смерть уже-не-каноничного персонажа.  
> Матчасть в основном соответствует состоянию канона на 2007 год (не учитывается мультсериал "Войны клонов" 2008-2014гг. и связанные с ним материалы), частично использованы неканоничные на тот момент комиксы серии Marvel Star Wars 1982г.; повреждения Ширы даются как нечто среднее между описанными в серии "Наследие Силы" и показанными в комиксах Marvel Star Wars

_«Одна из основных задач нашей новой Империи, нашего Нового Порядка, на сегодняшний день — это патриотическое воспитание подрастающих поколений. Мы с вами пережили тяжелейшие испытания, глобальную войну, затронувшую большую часть галактики, мы пережили период разобщенности и подавленности. Но дети — наши с вами дети! — будут жить в совершенно ином мире. Привить им гордость за достижения их родителей, веру в государство, которое нам удалось построить, вот что мы обязаны сделать. С самого раннего детства мы обязаны формировать у детей высокое патриотическое сознание, чувство долга и ответственности, готовность к служению на благо общества. Мы с вами фундамент, но они, наши дети, станут стенами нашего нового общего дома, Нового Порядка...»  
Из речи Его Величества Императора Палпатина, обращенной к Сенату, 1-й год Нового Порядка, 16-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Их было несколько сотен — детей, попавших в специальную программу КОМПОНПа, Комиссии по охране Нового Порядка, недавно преобразованной из Комиссии по охране Республики. Официально детей этих называли сиротами Войны Клонов. Кто они на самом деле и откуда взялись, общественности не сообщали.

Императорский дворец, бывший Дворец Республики, огромный комплекс, раскинувшийся на двадцать километров в длину, был достаточно велик, чтобы детское нашествие прошло незаметно. Их разместили в левом крыле и принялись готовить из них образцовых граждан Нового Порядка.

Среди этих детей была маленькая рыжая девочка, не примечательная ничем, кроме громоздкого имени. Ее звали Шира Элан Колла Бри.

\---

Шира не помнила своего доимперского детства. Ее самые ранние воспоминания — гулкие высокие коридоры, просторные залы с суетящейся малышней — перепутались с воспоминаниями об Императорском дворце. Казалось, она всегда жила так — в огромных величественных зданиях, где ребенок вроде нее был незначительней мышедроида. Никаких родителей или собственного дома, только строгие наставники и бесконечные сведения, которые нужно было усваивать, день за днем, с самого рождения.

Но одно событие Шира помнила точно, и всю свою жизнь отсчитывала от него, отделившего смутное «до» от четкого «после».

Она помнила посадочную площадку — на самом деле одну из множества площадок, разбросанных по дворцовому комплексу. Небо, белесое, с нежной дымкой облаков, казалось опрокинутой стеклянной чашей. Лямбда-шаттл, сложивший крылья, тихо стоял среди утяжеленных военных спидеров, огромный и вместе с тем — в глазах Ширы — невыразимо изящный. Его боковые крылья при посадке убирались к среднему крылу, направленному вверх, и, находясь на земле, шаттл будто бы стремился в небо.

Холодный ветер трепал алые флаги с имперским гербом. Спрятавшись за контейнером, ожидавшим погрузки, Шира исходила любовью к лямбда-шаттлу. Именно здесь ее и нашел тот сердитый белый солдат.

Его лицо было скрыто шлемом, и голос звучал спокойно, но все же она была уверена: солдат страшно зол на нее. И на «таких, как она» — хотя, что это значит, Шира не поняла.

А вслух солдат сказал только:

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Ты должна вернуться туда, откуда пришла.

Он нагнулся и крепко взял ее за плечо. Ростом Шира была, казалось, ниже его колена. Она запрокинула голову, глядя в темные визоры шлема. Почему ты такой злой?

— Что у тебя, Эппо? — спросил над их головами голос, красивый и низкий.

Ненастоящий голос. И сопровождало его ненастоящее громкое дыхание.

— Девчонка сбежала, босс.

— Не сбежаа! — возмутилась Шира, не слишком четко еще выговаривавшая слова.

И посмотрела наконец на того, кто к ним подошел. Рядом с белым солдатом стоял черный не-солдат, огромный, словно лямбда-шаттл, или даже еще больше. Ей показалось даже, что он ростом до самого неба, но такого, конечно, быть не могло.

Ветер трепал его плащ.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, девочка?

— Смотлю, — сообщила она, озадаченная его появлением. Он был огромный, и она совершенно не могла понять, что он чувствует. Он словно прятался за стеной, но вместе с тем совершенно точно стоял прямо перед ней.

Сквозь мерный звук ненастоящего дыхания послышался смешок или что-то вроде.

— И на что именно ты смотришь?

— На него, — Шира ткнула пальцем в сторону шаттла, удивляясь недогадливости своих собеседников. — Он класивый. Он поетит?

Черный человек на этот раз и в самом деле коротко рассмеялся — сиплым странным смехом, непохожим на его красивый голос. От этого смеха стена, за которой он прятался, слегка поблекла, сделалась немножко ненастоящей, и Шира ощутила то, что пряталось за стеной.

Там было больно. Очень. Шира чувствовала себя так, словно по глупости сунула руку под бластерный выстрел. В свои почти два года она не была дурочкой и, конечно же, знала, что такое бластер. Даже видела, как из него стреляют, и притом совсем недавно.

Она тотчас же шарахнулась из-за стены назад, и черный человек все понял. Стена его моментально окрепла. И сам он стал будто из камня, угрюмый и тихий.

Отрывисто он велел белому солдату Эппо найти ей сопровождающего, который после взлета шаттла отведет ее туда, где ей «следует находиться». А сам побыстрее ушел, словно боялся, что она снова залезет за его стену. Эппо был зол. Он велел другому белому солдату остаться с ней, а сам тоже ушел.

Взлет шаттла был прекрасен. Но потом она постоянно вспоминала вовсе не шаттл, а черного человека. Хотя шаттл все равно был хорош.

\---

Однажды, много лет спустя, Шира спросила лорда Вейдера, где теперь штурмовик по имени Эппо. Она почти не имела дел с 501-м легионом; то, что она больше никогда не встречалась с Эппо, было вполне объяснимо.

Оказалось, что он погиб при штурме Кашиика. Туда они и собирались, когда наткнулись на маленькую девочку на посадочной площадке. И случилось это всего через два месяца после установления Нового Порядка.

— Почему он так злился на меня? Он злился, я тогда почувствовала.

— Когда мы брали Храм джедаев, Эппо был серьезно ранен. Думал, что не сможет вернуться в строй.

— И что же?

— Его едва не убил мальчишка. Так что Эппо в тот момент был не в восторге от детей.

Шира долго смотрела на лорда Вейдера. Он очевидно лгал, но почему?

Наверное, Эппо и в самом деле был ранен при штурме Храма, но причины его злости были глубже и темнее. Это она почувствовала, даже будучи маленьким ребенком. Дарт Вейдер должен был уловить гораздо больше нюансов.

Но рассказывать о них Шире он явно не желал.

\---

Лучшее, справедливейшее государство в истории, и она жила в самом сердце его — в Империал-сити, в императорском дворце, где Император Палпатин день и ночь вершил великие дела.

Совсем недавно отгремела страшная кровопролитная война. И теперь из хаоса прежних лет, из разобщенности планет и систем, из республиканского бардака родилось новое общество, основанное на сплоченности и совместной работе, — Новый Порядок.

Своеволию местных властей пришел конец, короли и президенты больше не имели той власти, на которую привыкли рассчитывать. Не было у них возможности развязать войну или отделиться от общего государства, противопоставляя себя большинству. И когда пережитки старого строя, наконец, будут побеждены, мир и порядок воцарится в галактике.

Так говорили учителя. Так говорил Его Величество Император Палпатин в своих выступлениях. И дети верили, потому что невозможно было в это не верить. Галактика под сенью алых знамен должна была стать прекрасной, словно мечта.

И целью их жизней было — приблизить осуществление этой мечты.

Самых старших из них — горстку из бесчисленного количества малышни — в первый же год забрали в Академию Инквизиции. Остальных использованию Силы не учили, зато учили многому другому. Бесконечные тесты выявляли их склонности и таланты, и для каждого составлялась отдельная программа. Во имя Империи каждый из них должен был сделаться идеальным.

За симулятор полетов Шира впервые села в три года. К языкам, которые она изучала, к физической подготовке прибавился ежедневный стандарт-час за стимулятором. Она начинала с аэроспидеров на трехмерных маршрутах Центра Империи. Со временем программа ее полетов усложнялась. В шесть лет ей впервые дали попробовать себя в симуляторе боевых вылетов.

Вряд ли кто-то считал ее выдающимся пилотом. Шира и сама понимала, что все это лишь программа подготовки разносторонней личности. Каждый из них должен был уметь все. Но именно пилотом она хотела стать. Больше всего на свете. Больше, чем мира во всем мире и торжества Империи над галактикой.

Однажды в голоновостях репортер обронил между делом: «Пожалуй, лорда Вейдера можно назвать лучшим пилотом галактики». Мелькнул на экране истребитель — модифицированный ЭТА. Репортер говорил об успехах имперских войск, о подавлении сопротивления на очередной планете из тех, которые в Войне клонов поддерживали сепаратистов. А сердце Ширы было полно этими словами: «лучший пилот галактики».

Потом она думала, что именно тогда и влюбилась. Не в черного не-солдата, который был одним из первых ее воспоминаний, не в стальной кулак Империи, человека, который вел имперские войска в бой, который охотился на преступников-джедаев, не в опору трона.

Она влюбилась просто в слова.

Лучший — пилот — галактики.

\---

По-настоящему лорд Вейдер обратил на нее внимание, когда ей было лет семь. К тому времени она успела сочинить множество историй о том, как Дарт Вейдер замечает ее и берет к себе ведомым, как она спасает ему жизнь в бою и так далее, и тому подобное — все, что может вместить в себя воображение маленькой девочки.

А потом однажды он и в самом деле пришел. Долго стоял у нее за спиной в тренировочном центре, наблюдая за тем, как на экране мечется ее истребитель. Мерный звук его респиратора, само его присутствие, огромное, давящее, заставляло ее нервничать.

Наконец симулятор погас, повинуясь его небрежному жесту. Шира удивленно обернулась.

— Пойдем, — сказал ей лорд Вейдер.

Он был очень высок. Не то чтобы она была особенно мала ростом, но в свои семь она не доставала ему даже до пояса. Тяжелой жесткой рукой лорд Вейдер взял ее за плечо и так повел прочь — по дворцовым коридорам, просторным, с высокими потолками, по величественным лестницам. Наконец, они вышли на посадочную площадку, и ветер ударил Шире в лицо. Она почти не запомнила, как Вейдер сажал ее в свой аэроспидер.

Летал Вейдер легко и небрежно. Всю дорогу Шира не могла отвести взгляд от его руки на штурвале, такой, казалось, расслабленной. На ее плече эта рука была невыразимо тяжелой, а на штурвале лежала — словно лаская его, нежно и лениво.

Всю дорогу Вейдер молчал и только перед самой посадкой вдруг сказал:

— Значит, тебе хочется летать.

— Да, милорд.

Он кивнул — не ей, а скорее каким-то своим мыслям.

После приземления он снова ее куда-то повел. Вокруг было множество взрослых; Шира не слушала их разговоры. Ее сердце билось слишком сильно. Все это происходило будто во сне или в одной из тех историй, которые она сочиняла сама для себя.

Наконец они вышли на летное поле, и Шира увидела новые истребители. Они стояли рядами, десятки боевых истребителей, невозможно прекрасное, раздирающее сердце зрелище, и Шира сбилась с шага, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Тяжелая рука на ее плече на миг напряглась, хватка холодных пальцев сделалась сильнее. Вейдер остановился рядом с ней. Спросил:

— Хочешь?

Шира думала, ей предстоит быть пассажиром. Но лорд Вейдер легко подхватил ее на руки и вскочил на борт истребителя, люк открылся словно бы сам по себе, и Вейдер опустил Ширу в кресло пилота.

— Справишься?

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх. Во сне это или наяву? В открытый люк было видно ясное небо, и солнечный свет играл в гранях респиратора, отражался в полировке шлема. Лорд Вейдер и сам был похож на истребитель — новенький, только сошедший с конвейера.

— Справишься, девочка?

Шира неуверенно кивнула, и Вейдер кивнул в ответ. Сказал:

— Пристегнуться не забудь.

Он спрыгнул с борта, отошел подальше.

«Сон, — подумала Шира с некоторым разочарованием. — Это сон».

Кресло пилота было слишком большим для нее. Все здесь было слишком большим. Она повозилась, укорачивая ремни, пристегнулась и прикусила губу. Включила двигатели. Истребитель дрогнул, Шира выдохнула — и подняла его в воздух.

Нет, во сне у нее так не тряслись бы руки. Огромное небо раскинулось перед ней — щедрое небо Центра Империи, которое принимало каждого, у кого хватало кредитов заплатить за поездку на аэроспидере. Ну и что? Сейчас оно принадлежало ей.

Мелькнули далеко внизу здания и маленькие фигурки людей. Одна фигура возвышалась над другими, невольно притягивала взгляд. Шира сделала круг над летным полем и зашла на посадку.

Посадка вышла неуклюжей. Шира долго сидела в кресле, взмокшая, и пыталась унять дрожь. Потом наконец выпуталась из ремней и встала на кресло, с трудом открыла люк. Подтянуться ей удалось не с первой попытки. Лорд Вейдер не стал ей помогать, ждал внизу. И только когда она вылезла, выползла на борт, поднял к ней руки и сказал:

— Прыгай.

И она спрыгнула.

К тому времени она уже знала, что не все на свете живут так, как дети из спецпрограммы, что у других бывают семьи, родители, братья и сестры. Она читала про такую жизнь в голонете и не чтобы мечтала о ней, нет. Та, другая, жизнь казалась довольно странной. Однако, на мгновение попав в захват его странно холодных рук, Шира подумала, что, наверное, вот так отцы ловят своих дочерей, оберегая от падения.

«Вот бы лорд Вейдер был моим отцом», — успело мелькнуть в голове кощунственное, пока он ставил ее на землю.

Мелькнуло — и ушло. Отец — это было что-то ненастоящее. Она совершенно не мечтала о родителях. У нее и до Империи их, казалось, не было, а если и были, то не сохранились в памяти. Быть Его дочерью — да, она бы хотела. Дочерью, ученицей, офицером в Его флоте, пилотом в Его эскадрилье... Все это казалось одинаково несбыточным.

Шира снова засеменила с ним рядом — на один шаг лорда Вейдера ее шагов приходился едва ли ни десяток. И тяжелая рука снова легла ей на плечо. Вейдер молчал, и оттого Шира начала переживать. Ему не понравилось, как она управляла истребителем? Наверняка не понравилось.

Он будто что-то понял. Пошел медленнее. Сказал неожиданно:

— Мне было девять, когда я впервые сел в истребитель. На самом деле это случайно вышло. Случайно сел, случайно включил автопилот, влетел в гущу боя.

— Вас не ранили? — спросила Шира несмело.

— Я уничтожил станцию управления боевыми дроидами. Тоже случайно. Закончил этим войну. Забавно вышло. На той планете давно об этом забыли, но на пару минут девятилетка был для них героем. Сколько тебе лет, семь?

— Скоро будет, милорд.

— Значит, ты хочешь быть пилотом. А чего ты еще хочешь, девочка? Чего ты хочешь в жизни? — Он остановился и повернулся к ней. — Дай-ка я посмотрю.

Шира это почувствовала — его вторжение в свой разум, ледяной и непреодолимый напор его воли. И поняла, что он собирается прочесть ее мысли — все-все, даже те глупости, которую она сочиняла про него перед сном. Шира воспротивилась инстинктивно, сама не понимая, что делает. Напор ослабел, а потом ударил в нее сильнее. В ее голове будто что-то взорвалось.

Лорд Вейдер раздраженно сжал ее плечо.

— Не сопротивляйся. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, я сказал!

Она подняла на него глаза, полные слез.

— Не сопротивляйся.

Шира кивнула, крепче возводя мысленные стены.

Холод, всеобъемлющий, страшный, окутал Ширу со всех сторон, стиснул, просочился меж соединениями ее стен, разорвал их в клочья, в дым, хлынул в нее, снося все на своем пути, опрокидывая ее в черноту. Уже теряя сознание, Шира успела удивиться: при чем здесь холод? Лорд Вейдер должен быть скорее похож на огонь.

Она пришла в себя среди белых стен — будто внутри большой флимсипластовой коробки. Суетились медицинские дроиды. Живой врач — надо же! — стоял рядом и что-то говорил, почтительно и с некоторой опаской, говорил, обращаясь — к кому? Шира повернула тяжелую голову, и движение отдалось резкой болью в затылке.

У окна стоял лорд Вейдер и не смотрел ни на нее, ни на врача. В этом медицинском царстве ослепительно яркого света он казался отдохновением для глаз, дверью, приоткрытой в ночную тишину и покой; Шира смотрела на него, слишком ослабевшая для того, чтобы о чем-то задумываться.

Наконец, Вейдер повернулся, жестом выгнал врача и меддроидов. Подошел к кровати, тяжеловесно, медленно ступая.

— Никогда так больше не делай. Не смей от меня закрываться. Ты поняла?

— Да, милорд, — прошептала она.

Ей было так худо, что Шира не могла даже осознать толком, что именно с ней случилось. Она упала? Так чувствуют себя те, кого лорд Вейдер допрашивает? Или он разозлился и обошелся с ней более жестоко, чем с другими?

Что он видел в ее мыслях, что понял?

Лорд Вейдер сел рядом с ней — кровать ощутимо приняла на себя вес его тела. Звук его механического дыхания довлел над всем; сама Шира едва смела дышать. Она робко взялась за его руку, затянутую в тяжелую боевую перчатку. Лорд Вейдер не шевелился. Шира подтянул его руку к себе поближе и закрыла глаза.

— Я могу отправить тебя в Инквизицию, — раздалось вдруг над ее головой. — Я тренирую их временами. Способности у тебя неплохие. Ты хочешь?

— Я сделаю, как вы скажите, милорд, — прошептала она.

— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты. Посмотри на меня, девочка.

Она зажмурилась крепче. Ритм его дыхания нарушился смешком.

— Спи, — сказал ей лорд Вейдер. — Я придумаю, что с тобой делать. Спи.

\---

Ей потом часто приходило в голову, что лорд Вейдер так ничего и не придумал. Никуда он ее не отправил; Шира осталась на прежнем месте и училась по прежней программе. Но иногда лорд Вейдер вызывал ее к себе.

В то время он жил в Императорском дворце, его собственную резиденцию только строили. Впервые попав в его апартаменты, Шира невольно воскликнула, что никогда еще не видела такого красивого помещения. Всю свою сознательную жизнь она провела во дворце и вовсе не ждала обнаружить здесь казармы. Однако апартаменты лорда Вейдера превосходили все, что ей встречалось до сих пор.

Это была анфилада очень светлых комнат с высокими потолками. В отделке стен сочетались белое дерево и разнообразные ткани — оттенки переходили один в другой почти незаметно глазу; удивительно изящная, словно бы не настоящая мебель поражала воображение. Повсюду были картины. Шира подолгу разглядывала запечатленные на них инопланетные пейзажи: мягкие склоны невысоких гор, отраженные в озерной воде, водопады, тенистую зелень лесов. В Центре Империи, на планете, превращенной в огромный город, уже тысячи лет не нашлось бы ничего подобного.

Лорд Вейдер среди этакой обстановки, среди всех этих драпировок и картин, выглядел словно истребитель, приземлившийся на клумбу. Казалось странным, что здешняя мебель не разваливается от одного звука его шагов.

Однако он здесь жил, работал, проводил здесь совещания или разговаривал с Широй. Последняя комната всегда была заперта — словно в древних сказках про комнату, в которую никому нельзя входить, но однажды мельком Шира все-таки увидела за приоткрытой дверью какое-то медицинское оборудование. Дверь тотчас закрылась.

Лорд Вейдер никогда не говорил, с какой планеты он родом. Однако планет, жителям которых приходилось пользоваться респираторами в Центре Империи, существовало не так уж и много. Шира порой перебирала их названия, пытаясь представить лорда Вейдера уроженцем Дорин или Хел-Каас, Тардезии или Антеера. Возможно, медицинское оборудование ему требовалось именно по этой причине.

Или оно просто осталось от предыдущего владельца этих апартаментов. Казалось очевидным, что вовсе не лорд Вейдер занимался здешней обстановкой, покупал картины, подбирал ткани для обивки мебели; все это было слишком на него не похоже.

Но Шире здесь очень нравилось. Иногда, вызвав ее к себе, лорд Вейдер забывал о ее присутствии, занятый делами, и случалось, она по часу просто сидела в каком-нибудь кресле, разглядывая обстановку. Солнечный, странный, медовый покой царил в этих стенах. Вырываясь из тенет строгого распорядка, Шира здесь отдыхала.

Она не слишком задумывалось о том, как сочетается этот бессмысленный отдых с необходимостью каждый миг служить Империи. Лорд Вейдер приглашал ее сюда, а в служении Империи он разбирался получше многих.

Зачем он вызывал ее к себе? Что за дело ему было до маленькой девочки, которая мечтала о полетах?

Лорд Вейдер рассказывал ей о конструкции новых истребителей, которые должны были поступить на вооружение имперского флота, о том, как стоит действовать пилоту в одиночном бою, в паре с ведомым или в боевом построении всей эскадрильи, — словом, он говорил о том, что было ей интересно. О политике, своих ситхских делах и даже о наземных боях он не обмолвился при ней ни разу.

Как-то раз лорд Вейдер научил ее ругаться по-хаттски, а потом посмеялся и велел не злоупотреблять этим искусством. В другой раз привел невысокого серокожего алиена и отправил их обоих в тренировочный зал с напутствием: «Научи ее драться по-вашему, Краимшх. Ей пригодится».

Краимшх был ногри, его племя обитало на планете, которая пострадала во время Войны Клонов. На уроках, посвященных новейшей истории, этот случай даже вскользь упоминали: Хоногр, разбившийся крейсер сепаратистов с опаснейшим химическим оружием на борту, экологическая катастрофа...

— До нас никому не было дела, — рассказывал Краимшх. — Это оружие предназначалось не нам. Крейсер сбили над нашей планетой, чтобы другая, богатая и нужная, планета не пострадала. На нашу планету спускались джедаи, искали контейнер с научными данными по этому самому оружию, которое отравляло нашу землю. Им дела не было до нашей земли. Никому не было дела.

— И что случилось? — спросила Шира.

— К нам прилетел господин наш Дарт Вейдер. Так мы узнали, что война закончилась и что Республики больше нет. Мы напали на него, как нападали на всех, но он прилетел, чтобы помочь и не передумал. По его воле часть наших земель была очищена, и там стало можно жить. И над остальными нашими землями работают имперские машины, чтобы однажды жизнь вернулась и туда. Все ногри обязаны господину нашему Дарту Вейдеру. Мы будем чтить его до скончания времен.

Теперь, вот уже пять лет, отряды ногри служили лорду Вейдеру. Они были превосходными бойцами, лорд Вейдер их ценил.

В этой истории, казалось Шире, был весь Дарт Вейдер. В первый же год Империи, появившись из ниоткуда и тотчас приняв участие в подавлении джедайского бунта, он отыскал время, чтобы наведаться на захудалую планету и спасти обитавших там дикарей. Другой на его месте выступил бы на заседании Сената, предложил создать комиссию, говорил бы о гуманности. Лорд Вейдер просто захотел и сделал. Точно так же он мог бы вырезать всех этих ногри, если б захотел.

Наверное, именно поэтому ногри и боготворили его. Карать или миловать по собственной прихоти — это ведь свойство бога, а ногри — дикари, они должны верить в богов.

Тренировки с ногри подстегнули ее фантазию. Теперь, прыгая и отбивая удары, Шира воображала себя ногренком в лесах и степях Хоногра. Вырастая, каждый ногри мечтает служить лорду Вейдеру, и она мечтала о том же.

Как и ногри, в сущности, она была Дарту Вейдеру абсолютно не нужна.


	2. Небесный дом

_«…Акции против банд на нижних уровнях, проведенные за текущий год, увенчались успехом. На рынке спайса две трети группировок, подвергшихся нашим целенаправленным провокациям, были уничтожены в разразившейся междоусобной войне. Прорежены поставщики живого товара в теневые бордели. Таким образом, можно признать успешной практику использования внештатных агентов в акциях, направленных на разжигание розни среди преступных элементов…»  
Бюллетень Службы безопасности центра Империи, 10-й год Нового Порядка, 26-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Строительство личной резиденции лорда Вейдера закончилось к десятилетию Империи. К тому времени на нижних этажах этого колоссального сооружения давно жили и работали, но полностью строительство завершилось только за месяц до праздника.

Давно прошли те времена, когда на земле Центра Империи, прежде носившего название Корсуант, строились величественные и обширные дворцовые комплексы; свободных площадей на поверхности планеты попросту не осталось. Поэтому — или по какой-то другой, не столь очевидной причине — для лорда Вейдера построили не подобие Императорского дворца, а громадный черный небоскреб, устремленный в небо.

Еще во время строительства здание прозвали Скайхаузом, Небесным домом: это было самое высокое здание на планете. За пределы разумного его высота, впрочем, не выходила, Скайхауз возвышался над прежним рекордсменом всего на несколько этажей. Но прежний рекордсмен располагался на другой стороне планеты, и над окрестностями новый дом лорда Вейдера царил невозбранно.

Поговаривали, что лорд Вейдер был сильно разгневан, когда услышал это словцо — Скайхауз. Но про Вейдера много что говорили — и чаще всего врали. А прозвище за его резиденцией прочно закрепилось, хотя при лорде Вейдере его старались не упоминать.

Располагалось это примечательное здание на самой окраине Империал-сити, на границе с индустриальными районами. Точно так же, как Императорский дворец был центром политической жизни — с бесчисленными кабинетами политиков, с обширным залом, где заседала Малая палата Сената, да и большой сбор Сената при желании можно было организовать, точно так же дворец лорда Вейдера тотчас сделался центром жизни военной — и технической. Здесь жили и работали сотни военных инженеров, встречались на совещаниях адмиралы, здесь располагались казармы 501-го легиона.

Скайхауз преподнесли лорду Вейдеру во время торжеств по случаю десятилетия Империи, преподнесли как дар от благодарного народа.

Шира попала туда несколько дней спустя. Лорд Вейдер сам ее привез, мимоходом показал стоянки аэроспидеров, зону лифтов, тренировочные залы. В коридоре к лорду Вейдеру подошли два флотских офицера, он заговорил с ними на ходу, жестом велев Шире не отставать.

Она шла, как привязанная, и ощущала себя до смешного маленькой — это она-то, в свои неполные двенадцать уже воображавшая себя взрослой. Офицеры не подавали вида, но Шира чувствовала их внимание, обращенное на нее.

Просторный лифт вознес всю компанию на уровень выше. Здесь офицеры удалились, а Вейдер крепко взял Ширу за плечо и заставил свернуть в ближайший коридор.

Они дошли до перекрестка и повернули налево. Шира, выросшая в интерьерах Императорского дворца, поражалась безликой функциональности этих коридоров. Лорд Вейдер остановился перед одной из дверей, открыл ее и подтолкнул Ширу внутрь.

Она вошла.

Ничего особенного Шира не почувствовала в тот момент, когда впервые увидела эту комнату, никакое предчувствие ее не посетило. Будничный взгляд, ровное биение сердца. Перед ней была небольшая гостиная со стандартной мебелью — так могла бы выглядеть каюта офицера среднего звена. Личных вещей видно не было, мебель стояла ровно — казалось, никто здесь не живет.

— Эта квартира закреплена за тобой. Можешь оставаться здесь в любое время, — сказал лорд Вейдер над ее головой. — Не вздумай только пропускать занятия по программе. Спидеры на общих стоянках в твоем распоряжении.

Он назвал ее личные коды доступа — в воздушное пространство Скайхауза и к двери в квартиру. Предполагалось, что Шира запомнит их с первого раза.

А она стояла, невольно приоткрыв рот, дура дурой.

— В чем дело? — спросил он с некоторым раздражением.

— У меня никогда не было своего жилья, — сказала она, совершенно ошарашенная.

И вообще ничего своего не было.

Шира ни в чем не нуждалась, детей спецпрограммы кормили и одевали, их учили, она жила в великолепном дворце — и никогда ничем не владела. То единственное личное, что у нее было в жизни, — это общение с лордом Вейдером.

Он странно усмехнулся, сказал отрывисто:

— У меня тоже, — и вышел, оставив ее одну.

Все еще ошеломленная, она сделала шаг, другой, крепко взялась за спинку стула.

Стул казался вполне реальным.

Не то чтобы Шира мечтала о собственном жилье, нет. Она и не подозревала, что вообще в нем нуждается. Но сейчас, стоя посреди маленькой гостиной, она воображала, что может теперь сделать — да хотя бы поставить голографию лорда Вейдера на стол, и никто не увидит этого, кроме нее и дроидов-уборщиков.

«Мое, — думала она, охваченная внутренней дрожью, — это все мое...»

И вдруг испугалась, не обывательщина ли это, не тяга ли к вещам, свойственная республиканским жителям, которые не видели дальше своего носа и посадили себе на голову джедаев. Ничего хорошего такие настроения не приносят.

Все негодяи прошлых лет, те, кто развязал Войну клонов, Торговая Федерация, чьи банки давно были национализированы, граф Дуку, богатейший человек в галактике, концерны, стремившиеся нажиться, отделившись от общего государства, все они стремились к обогащению, к владению все большим и большим количеством вещей...

Все они...

В памяти ее вдруг всплыло: «У меня тоже».

Не было своего дома. Никогда? Они были знакомы десять лет, если считать с того дня, когда Шира столкнулась с ним впервые; все это время лорд Вейдер и в самом деле жил под чужим кровом — или, скорее, гостил под чужим кровом. Большую часть времени лорд Вейдер проводил в разъездах. Жил он, по сути, на звездных разрушителях.

Но до того как появиться в Империи, он ведь должен был где-то жить. В конце концов, он должен был где-то родиться. Не провел же он всю жизнь под открытым небом — чтобы в итоге поселиться в черной башне, это небо пронзающей.

Или он просто имел в виду, что до сих пор не владел тем жильем, в котором жил. Но любой, снимающий жилье за кредиты, все равно называет его своим домом. Иначе множество жителей Центра Империи могли бы числиться бездомными.

Все это казалось довольно странным.

Но — первый его дом! Сама мысль о подобном вызывала невольную дрожь.

И этим домом он поделился с ней.

Вряд ли сам лорд Вейдер считал свой поступок каким-то особенным. В Скайхаузе жили и работали тысячи. Но для нее, для Ширы Элан Колы Бри, произошедшее оказалось настолько значительным, что она не могла даже осознать его толком. Не могла вместить его в себя.

Шира села на стул, который теперь принадлежал ей. Взгляд ее блуждал с одного предмета обстановки на другой, но она ничего не замечала. Шира пыталась вообразить себе тот дом, где лорд Вейдер родился.

\---

Взросление — странная штука. В Империи не принимали на военную службу тех, кто не прожил восемнадцати лет; мандалорские дети становились совершеннолетними в двенадцать; а среди отбросов, живущим на нижних уровнях Центра Империи, взрослым считался любой, кто мог за себя постоять.

Шира Бри считала себя очень взрослой.

Она давно перестала быть той наивной малышкой, которую лорд Вейдер когда-то на руках поднимал в истребитель. Ей было двенадцать лет, она выросла. К прошлым торжествам в честь Дня Империи она заслужила право идти в колонне, и навсегда, казалось, преисполнилась тем сверкающим льдистым восторгом, которым полна была в тот день, когда алые флаги, которые они несли, трепал ветер, а лорд Вейдер смотрел на них с трибуны.

Его Величество тоже, конечно, смотрел.

Кроме того, некоторое время назад лорд Вейдер начал давать Шире мелкие поручения, связанные с нижними уровнями Центра Империи. Там ей открылся совершенно другой, огромный мир, где республиканские пережитки, нищета и бандитизм были еще не вполне искоренены. Там Шира научилась врать и драться всерьез, там однажды убила гаморреанца, который хотел ее изнасиловать. Ногри всегда ее страховали, но никогда не вмешивались, если считали, что она может справиться сама.

Эти поручения отдаляли ее от других детей из спецпрограммы, словно бы ставили на совершенно другую ступень. Шира знала то, чего они еще не знали: что мир куда сложнее, чем кажется, что и сейчас далеко не все осознали необходимость Нового Порядка. Еще она успела узнать, что хорошим притворством можно добиться очень многого, что быть красивой девочкой порой опасно, и что умение драться насмерть — не роскошь, а необходимость. Лорд Вейдер знал все это наперед. Как прав он был, дал ей возможность тренироваться с ногри! Навыки стандартной армейской борьбы, которую преподавали в спецпрограмме, могли ее и не спасти.

Шира передавала указания охотникам за головами, наблюдала за теми, кто заходит в определенную кантину в определенный день, отвлекала чье-то внимание в нужный момент, оставляла в условленных местах невинные с виду свертки с взрывчатой начинкой. Ничего особенного. Совершенно ничего.

После истории с гаморреанцем лорд Вейдер пришел в медчасть, где Шире обрабатывали ссадины. Положил руку ей на голову, сказал:

— Не сопротивляйся. — И через пару вдохов. — Шира! Не сопротивляйся, я сказал!

Она послушно представила, как стены ее разума растворяются, словно туман в солнечных лучах. Холодный ветер нетерпеливо ворвался в нее, разметав последние клочья тумана, бесцеремонно перебрал ее мысли и воспоминания: тяжелое дыхание гаморреанца, его омерзительные лапы, ее отвращение и злость, первую менструацию, случившуюся недавно, и расстроившее ее открытие, что быть взрослой женщиной — не так уж и приятно. Вейдер просмотрел и ее воспоминания о том времени, которое Шира тратила впустую в голонете, изучая его предполагаемых любовниц: слухи о личной жизни лорда Вейдера всегда были многочисленны и причудливы, и в любовницы ему приписывали самых красивых женщин Империи, актрис и моделей, светских дам, наследниц крупнейших состояний.

Когда лорд Вейдер наконец отпустил ее разум, Шира чувствовала себя невесомой и бессмысленной, будто смятая флимси-салфетка. Вейдер погладил ее по голове, и холодная эта, тяжелая ласка ее скорее встревожила, чем успокоила.

— Милорд?..

— Ты хорошо справилась.

Вот и все, что он сказал. О том, как тщательно собирала она любые упоминания о его женщинах, — ни слова.

История с гаморреанцем аукнулась ей еще раз, когда Пенн Шестром, ровесник Ширы из спецпрограммы, однажды подловил ее возле освежителя. Пенну она нравилась давно и прекрасно об этом знала, но, сказать по правде, ей никакого дела не было до его чувств. Пенн Шестром казался ей просто мальчишкой.

В тот день Пенн ожидался ее в коридоре, чтобы сказать очередную нелепость о своей любви, а потом вдруг прижал Ширу к стене и собирался, видимо, поцеловать. Его раскрытые губы, мягкие и влажные, успели мазнуть по ее рту. Шира ударила Пенна коленом в пах и сомкнутыми руками по затылку.

Сердце колотилось. Хотелось немедленно вернуться в освежитель и смыть с себя прикосновение его рук, его губ.

На следующий день Пенн грустно сказал:

— Дура ты. Подожду, наверное, когда твоя сестра вырастет. Можешь, хоть она не такая чумовая будет.

Шира безразлично пожала плечами. В младшей группе и впрямь пару лет назад появилась девочка, необыкновенно на нее похожая, но фамилии у них были разные, а пытаться разобраться в родственных узах, не имея представления даже о собственных родителях, — затея довольно бессмысленная.

Никто не учил Ширу ценить родство с человеком, которого она видела разве что мельком.

Зато через несколько дней, выделив время, лорд Вейдер показал ей, как использовать Силу, чтобы отбросить противника и обездвижить, чтобы напугать.

— Ты умеешь драться, но лишние навыки тебе не повредят, — сказал он.

До сих пор Шира редко задумывалась о Силе. Способности, которые были у всех детей спецпрограммы, представлялись ей довольно обыденными. Шира знала, что джедаи Силе поклонялись и воображали, будто выполняют ее волю, но что о Силе думают ситхи, оставалось для нее загадкой. Лорд Вейдер не был похож на того, кто станет молиться абстрактному понятию.

Но лорд Вейдер — в ее глазах он всегда был особенным, не похожим на других. Кто знает, каковы остальные ситхи?

Самой Шире Сила казалось такой же естественной вещью, как гравитация, электричество или состав атмосферы: использовать ее можно и нужно, но поклоняться, пожалуй, не стоит.

Училась Шира быстро. Лорд Вейдер показывал ей только конкретные приемы, философия его, похоже, не слишком занимала.

В следующий раз, отправляясь на нижние уровни, Шира немного боялась. Раз или два поймала маслянистые взгляды каких-то уродов, вздрогнула, вспоминая отвратительные лапы и мерзкое горячее дыхание. А потом стиснула кулак, как сжимал его порой лорд Вейдер, и заставила себя успокоиться. У нее был вибронож, который подарил ей Краимшх, и у нее была Сила.

Абсолютно нечего бояться.

Пусть лучше они боятся ее.


	3. Дочь

_«В истории встречались культуры, в которых усыновление являлось даже более значимым, нежели биологическое родство, однако ни одна из подобных культур не распространилась за пределы породившей ее планеты или звездной системы. В современном обществе, существующем на общегалактическом уровне, приемные дети являются скорее аномалией, чем нормой; зачастую от подобных детей скрывают правду, словно сам факт отсутствия биологического родства между ребенком и родителем ставит под сомнение все установленные между ними эмоциональные связи. На этом фоне сильно выделяется мандалорская культура, где усыновление или удочерение является общепринятым инструментом формирования семьи. Кроме усыновления детей погибшего товарища, существует также распространенная практика, когда бездетный наемник подбирает ребенка на улице, чтобы было кому передать свои навыки и свою фамилию. Подобный ребенок считается полноправным наследником приемного отца. Продолжение генетической линии является для мандалорцев менее значимым, чем передача своих боевых умений, своего языка и знаний о культуре Мандалора. Вырастить мандалорского воина для них важнее, чем зачать ребенка, который будет воспитан в иной традиции…»  
Трант Овари «О феномене приемных детей в разрезе современного общества», 15-й год Нового Порядка, 31-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

В год шестнадцатилетия Империи, во второй его половине, Шире Бри исполнилось восемнадцать лет. Империя, которая была на год и семь месяцев младше, вызывала у Ширы странное покровительственное чувство: государство, которое едва вступало в пору взрослости, хотелось защищать от всех врагов, внешних и внутренних.

Раньше о возрасте Империи Шира не думала, но в последние годы вдруг решительно почувствовала себя взрослой как-то иначе, чем до сих пор, какой-то особенно взрослой она себя почувствовала, а всех, кто младше, вдруг осознала существами слабыми и нуждающимися в опеке, и Галактическая Империя, Новый Порядок, очевидно, входила в эту категорию.

Эта новая взрослость, которую Шира теперь ощущала, подразумевало под собой и еще кое-что — слишком важное, с детства вымечтанное, на что до сих пор она так и не смогла отважиться.

Она должна была сказать лорду Вейдеру, что любит его.

Не так уж и важно было то, что он давно обо всем знал — не мог не знать. Шире казалось, она должна произнести вслух, выговорить эти три коротких слова, чтобы дальнейшие события, наконец, могли произойти. В невысказанности они оба застряли, как будто в силовом поле.

Ведь ничего не менялось! В глазах лорда Вейдера она по-прежнему оставалась ребенком.

В одно солнечное утро, когда лорд Вейдер вернулся с Куата и, казалось, собирался на некое время оставаться в Скайхаузе, Шира напросилась к нему на прием и высказала все то, что давно вертелось у нее на языке.

Кабинет лорда Вейдера, просторное помещение, где царили дюракрит и металл, был ярко освещен. Лорд Вейдер выслушал Ширу в молчании, не отрываясь от развернутых перед ним голограмм. Потом сообщил суховато, что у него нет времени на эти детские глупости.

Не то чтобы он был зол, но казался явно раздосадованным.

— Я уже не ребенок, — сказала Шира, волнуясь. — И я говорю серьезно!

Вейдер, наконец, поднял голову. Движением ладони погасил голограммы.

— Тогда будь добра вести себя по-взрослому. Девочки часто влюбляются в учителей или воспитателей, но раз уж ты не ребенок, то должна понимать, что настоящей любви в этом немного.

— Не смейте, — сказала Шира тихо. — Вы читали мои мысли много раз, вы сами знаете, что все это всерьез. Я люблю вас с детства, я годами вас любила! Вы знали об этом! Всегда знали... Пожалуйста...

Она сделала шаг, другой, потом как-то вдруг оказалась перед ним — и робко положила руки ему на плечи. Когда он сидел, ростом они были почти вровень; за визорами маски Шира увидела смутные очертания его глаз.

В Силе в этот момент лорд Вейдер казался черным водоворотом, воронкой, затягивающей в себя все. Солнечный свет и блеск ясных небес, холод дюракрита, волнение Ширы, трепет ее рук, сосредоточенность адъютанта за стеной, деловитая собранность штурмовиков, идущих по коридору, — все становилось черным, все тонуло и исчезало в его бесконечной ярости.

Внешне же лорд Вейдер выглядел совершенно спокойным, руки в черных перчатках лежали на коленях.

— Хорошо, — сказал он размеренно. — Раз уж ты взрослая. Пора бы и понять, что ты желанна далеко не каждому мужчине.

Шира окаменела.

Вейдер сбросил ее руки со своих плеч. Он, казалось, ждал результата своих слов, ждал ее реакции. Но она лишь прикусила губу и в Силе рванулась в тот черный водоворот. Лорд Вейдер не учил ее ментальному проникновению, но сам он столько раз делал это с ней, что...

Она почти ничего не увидела и не ощутила: мальчика в полутемной лавке, долговязого паренька в богатой гостиной, его неуверенность и жажду обладания, увидела саму себя, маленькую, растрепанную, посреди летного поля, ощутила чужую боль и чужой смутный страх, ненависть непонятно к кому, и странную иронию, и непрошенную нежность, а потом все исчезло. Шира очнулась на полу. Под носом было мокро, она вытерла украдкой и обнаружила, что это кровь.

Лорд Вейдер стоял у окна и не обращал на нее никакого внимания.

— Милорд... — сказала она слабым, едва слышным голосом. — Я...

— Не делай так больше, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — И не приставай ко мне с подобными глупостями. Сдашь вступительные экзамены, найдешь себе какого-нибудь мальчишку среди сокурсников. Иди.

Она поднялась на дрожащие ноги и вышла.

\---

В тот день Шира впервые в жизни пропустила занятия. Сидела на своей кровати, бездумно разглаживая ладонью серое армейское покрывало. Мысли текли одна за другой, будто ручей, отделенный от нее стеклом; Шира непрерывно думала о чем-то, но не сумела бы сказать, о чем.

Мальчик в пыльной лавке, девочка на летном поле, влюбленность в идеал, за которым живого человека даже не видно, детство — чужое, свое, высокие темные своды, гулкие коридоры, несвобода и верность, ревность и страх... Что это, чье это?..

Он будто в зеркало посмотрелся, и ему неприятно оказалось то, что он там увидел. Шира уловила что-то злое про недоросля, который томление принимал за любовь; ей показалось, что к тому пареньку — тени своего прошлого — лорд Вейдер слишком суров, а оттого суров и к ней.

Шира сидела, глядя на покрывало. Она обнаружила, что лорд Вейдер к ней и в самом деле привязан. Но эта привязанность оказалась вовсе не такой, о какой Шира мечтала, и сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Он любил ребенка, девочку, которую можно подсадить в истребитель или научить силовому приему, которой можно показать, как устроена жизнь.

Женщина на месте этой девочки ему не нужна.

Шира бездумно гладила одеяло, а потом скомкала его, рванула, забыв, что сама на нем сидит. И наконец заплакала, разрыдалась, повалившись боком на кровать.

Шира чувствовала себя такой уязвленной. Такой злой. Она знала, что красива, что она многим нравится. Почему он этого не видит, почему?

Слезы пролились, будто дождь, а потом просохли. Шира долго лежала, но в итоге все-таки поднялась, заправила постель. Тщательно умылась, посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

Окажись она уродиной, покрытой шрамами, может, ей было бы легче. Осознавая свою непривлекательность, она не жаждала бы так его внимания. Смиренно бы любила сама и не ждала ответа.

Как глупо! Как тошно от себя!

\----

Она решила жить так, будто ничего этого в ее жизни и не было никогда. Спецпрограмма, занятия и тренировки, служение Империи — и все. Для любой жизни этого достаточно.

Лорд Вейдер тоже, казалось, не вспоминал. Отмел в сторону это происшествие как незначительный эпизод. Все так же давал ей небольшие задания, обсуждал условия поступления в Корусантский институт пилотов. Планета давно называлась иначе, а название института осталось — архаичное и овеянное легендами. Шира считала, что ей предстоит поступать в Академию на Кариде, но лорд Вейдер предпочел оставить ее в Центре Империи.

Зачем? Об этом Шира старалась не думать.

За неделю до вступительных экзаменов в тренировочном зале вместо ногри ее поджидал человек — высокий и сухопарый, с коротко стрижеными волосами. В первый момент он показался Шире седым, но в следующий же миг она поняла, что волосы у него просто белые, и серебристые раскосые глаза, и совсем молодое лицо. Эчани?

— Меня зовут Дорн, — сказал он. — Я из Императорской гвардии. По распоряжению лорда Вейдера мы с тобой будем заниматься дважды в неделю.

Шира невольно вздернула бровь. Считалось, что приказывать Императорской гвардии может только Его Величество. Или лорд Вейдер к нему обратился с просьбой?..

Но зачем?

— Не стой столбом, девочка.

Девочку нашел!

Дорн двигался, будто кот, заприметивший птичку. Шира фыркнула и пошла ему навстречу, поднырнула под его руку, уходя от удара, и ударила сама. Он ускользнул от ее кулака, перехватил за полы куртки и бросил.

Шира кувыркнулась и вскочила на ноги.

Дорн улыбался — от уха до уха, как развеселая детская игрушка.

Шире до сих пор не доводилось сталкиваться с эчани, народом, который довел воинское искусство до немыслимого совершенства, сделав его частью своей жизни, способом общения, разговором о высоком.

О низком, впрочем, они тоже умели говорить.

Подвижный и неуловимый, словно тень бегуна, Дорн говорил ей о том, что она красива. Что она влечет. Всячески давал ей понять, что ему она нравится.

Когда их бой — их беседа подошла к концу, Шира спросила, на этот раз вслух, сколько ему лет.

— Двадцать два, — сказал Дорн просто.

Вот лорд Вейдер это специально? Он кого-то постарше не мог прислать?

Ей сделалось смешно и досадно, а вот со злостью как-то не сложилось. Ей понравился Дорн, и понравился спарринг с ним, безжалостный и волшебный, будто сон.

Дорн улыбался. И Шира невольно улыбнулась в ответ, хоть и знала, что он поймет неправильно, а ей в конечном счете все это станет неприятно. Но все равно не смогла удержаться, губы сами разъехались в стороны.

\---

Вступительные экзамены Шира сдала с неожиданной легкостью. Результаты ее оказались выше, чем у других абитуриентов. Намного выше. Девушка, с которой Шире довелось побывать в паре на экзамене по летному мастерству, после объявления результатов протолкалась к ней и схватила за руки:

— Да ты потрясающая!

В этой толпе юношей и девушек, представления не имевших ни о каких спецпрограммах, Шира чувствовала себя странно. Вот они были вокруг нее — обычные граждане Нового Порядка, те, ради кого этот Новый Порядок и создавался — на обломках Республики, после кровопролитнейшей войны.

Они галдели, нервно смеялись. Они были настолько иными, непривычными, непонятными, что у Ширы кружилась голова.

— ...Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то так летал. И по другим предметам... Ты, наверное, гений, — говорила ей красивая темноволосая девушка, крепко держа за руки. — Извини, я тебя напугала. Я Миретт. Миретт Давани, помнишь меня, мы на экзамене...

— Я помню, — сказала Шира, слегка недоумевая.

Ей все казалось, что летала она далеко не блестяще.

Она вообще давно разуверилась в себе как в пилоте, зная, что больших высот ей, пожалуй, не достичь, как ни старайся. Перестала мечтать о том, что однажды сможет стать ведомым Дарта Вейдера.

Они порой летали вместе. Лорд Вейдер любил показывать ей модификации новых истребителей. Для него эти полеты с ней были, наверное, все равно что игра в виртуальные кубики с малышней — простое и забавное развлечение, отдых от серьезных дел. Шира давно поняла, что никогда не сможет с ним сравняться.

Однако на остальных ее умения, как оказалось, вполне могут произвести впечатление. Странное это было открытие, лестное и одновременно немного пугающее.

В темных глазах Миретт, осененных пушистыми ресницами, Шира увидела свое отражение.

— Пойдешь с нами праздновать поступление? Кират знает одну кантину... Пойдешь?

В ее словах, казалось, был какой-то второй смысл. Кантин и сама Шира знала во множестве, правда, знакомые ей кантины находились на много уровней ниже, да и ходила она туда не развлекаться.

Она и развлекаться-то не умела.

— Так ты идешь?

— Да, — сказала Шира.

Она чувствовала себя так, будто в вакуум шагнула без скафандра, до того ситуация была непривычной. Однако ничего особенного не случилось. Миретт потащила ее к своим знакомым, и на трех аэротакси они отправились веселиться. Шира смотрела в окно — на проносящиеся мимо спидеры, на высотные дома и безоблачное небо. Простая жизнь, такая странная и непривычная.

Просто жизнь.

Обучение Ширы в спецпрограмме было завершено. Она перестала быть ребенком Империи и сделалась просто имперской гражданкой, такой же, как любая другая особа женского пола. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, и Скайхауз ей придется покинуть.

Новая жизнь могла оказаться жизнью без Дарта Вейдера. Особенно после того, что Шира ему наговорила.

Она слабо и холодно улыбнулась, глядя в окно. За ее спиной смеялись и пытались петь. Кто-то сунул ей в руку флягу с чем-то спиртным, и Шира, не сдерживаясь, глотнула. Горло обожгло, и странная волна тепла разлилась по телу.

Почему бы и нет.

Она ведь теперь такая же, как все остальные кадеты.

\---

Дальнейшее, сказать по правде, Шира запомнила смутно. Она много пила, смеялась, танцевала с другими кадетами. Потом ее пригласил парень со стороны, высокий и широкоплечий, светловолосый, и Шира отправилась выпить с ним. Миретт потом подходила и, кажется, хотела ее увести, но Шира отмахнулась.

Она помнила, что ей было весело, и что впервые за много месяцев она не думала о том, нужна ли лорду Вейдеру, снизойдет ли он до того, чтобы полюбить ее. Шира вообще ни о чем не думала, и это оказалось удивительно приятно.

И нравиться тоже было приятно. Ее раненое самолюбие нуждалось в утешении, и комплименты, которые расточал ей широкоплечий блондин, пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Потом он пригласил ее на вечеринку к друзьям.

Шира не считала себя дурой или наивным дитятей, она понимала, чего от нее добивается этот блондинчик. Но он был симпатичным, а лорд Вейдер все равно от нее отказался. Подсунул ей Дорна. Плевать. Ей на все было наплевать.

Она поехала и там тоже пила. Потом обнаружила себя на открытой террасе без брюк и нательного белья, в одной расстегнутой блузке. Блондинчик целовал ее груди, и это было нелепо и щекотно. А что было потом, она, сказать по правде, толком и не запомнила.

Все закончилось неожиданно. Блондина с нее неожиданно стащили. Ее саму подхватили подмышки и поставили на разом ослабевшие, подгибающиеся ноги.

— Мэм, — сказал ей кто-то в лицо, — мэм, где ваша одежда?

Ее безвольно клонившуюся голову придержали за волосы, и она наконец разглядела белую броню. Маячили испуганные лица гостей.

— Ты милый, — сказала Шира штурмовику.

— Плевать на одежду, тащите как есть, — проговорил чей-то голос за ее спиной. — Мы тут так до утра провозимся. Босс ждет.

Ее повели как есть.

Ноги заплетались, Шира почти висела на штурмовике, который вел ее — одна Сила знает куда. Прохладный воздух обжег разгоряченную кожу, высоко в черном небе Шира увидела смутные искорки звезд. На краю безлюдной парковки стоял утяжеленный закрытый спидер военного образца. Ее без слов втолкнули внутрь, на холодное сиденье. Знакомый голос тяжело сказал:

— Заканчивайте там.

— Да, босс, — ответил штурмовик, захлопнул дверь и исчез в темноте.

Шира смутно удивилась. Босс? Она слышала, что в 501-м с субординацией неважно, но не до такой же степени.

В спидере было холоднее, чем снаружи. Шира подавила желание обнять плечи руками и, наоборот, откинулась на сиденье, чуть прогнув назад спину, выставляя груди с затвердевшими от холода сосками. А пусть посмотрит. Пусть посмотрит, от чего отказался. Она достаточно красива, чтоб мужчины в очередь становились.

Лорд Вейдер взглянул мельком. Сказал, поднимая спидер в воздух:

— Если тебя так привлекает карьера шлюхи, я могу сдать тебя в бордель. Осуществляй свои мечты там.

— А не ваше дело, как я развлекаюсь в свободное время! — выпалила Шира. — А соверш... нно не ваше!..

Едва заметный поворот шлема.

— Не хватило? Высадить тебя на нижних уровнях, чтоб тебя еще с десяток мудаков оприходовали?

— Не в-ваше дело!.. — повторила она упрямо. — Я сплю, с кем хочу. Я достаточно взрослая.

— Если ты хочешь и дальше иметь со мной дело, будь добра соответствовать моим требованиям. Это ясно?

— Нет! — заорала она вдруг. — Не ясно! Вы не можете лезть в мою личную жизнь! Вы мне не отец, и я вам не дочь! Я вам — не дочь!..

— Моя дочь умерла, — обронил он вдруг, и Шира замолчала. Слова упали точно камень. — Я убил ее в утробе матери.

Она даже немного протрезвела от этих слов. Вейдер молчал и вел спидер так же спокойно и расслабленно, как всегда водил. Он словно и не замечал ее взгляда.

— Милорд...

В ее затуманенное алкоголем сознание это все не помещалось. У него была дочь?

У него могла быть дочь...

Шира кусала губы. Ей было холодно.

Вейдер бросил ей на колени свой плащ — километры тяжелой, неподъемной ткани.

— Прикройся. — Гнев его, казалось, проходил, сменяясь странным, немного меланхоличным настроением. — Никакая ты не взрослая. Ты выросла в замкнутом искусственном мирке и ничего не знаешь о жизни.

— Знаю, — буркнула Шира.

— Не знаешь. Прикройся, Шира, меня вряд ли соблазнит созерцание того, как ты мерзнешь. И часовым совершенно ни к чему подобное зрелище.

Шира накинула плащ на плечи, свела на груди его тяжелое полотнище, зажала в кулаке.

Ее мутило. Но стало и впрямь теплее, и прикосновение гладкой шелковистой ткани к обнаженному телу было приятным. Так Шира и вошла в Скайхауз — будто королева в тяжелой мантии, волочащейся по полу. Как они только ходят в таких мантиях, кошмар какой.

Лорд Вейдер сопроводил ее до квартиры, завел внутрь, держа за плечо. Сказал суховато:

— Я пришлю тебе меддроида.

— З-зачем?

— Затем, что у тебя был незащищенный секс неизвестно с кем. Не спорь, Шира.

Она хотела съязвить, но промолчала. Тяжелая ладонь легла ей на затылок.

— Потом ложись спать.

Он ушел, а она так и стояла — бессмысленно и бездумно, все еще чувствуя затылком тяжесть его руки.

Наутро у нее болела голову, и во рту воцарилось безводная пустыня. При зрелом размышлении вчерашний инцидент представился Шире абсолютно нелепым: лорд Вейдер годами посылал ее на нижние уровни, совершенно за нее не опасаясь, и из-за того гаморренца тоже особо не переживал, но когда она занялась с кем-то сексом по своему собственному желанию, вдруг взбеленился.

И ведь не спросишь, почему.

Только под вечер того дня, наполненного попытками выпить море, из путаницы ее воспоминаний всплыло: «Моя дочь умерла...»

Прислонившись лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу, Шира смотрела на город.

Как это вышло, что лорд Вейдер сделал? Ударил беременную любовницу?

Он мог, наверное. Или не мог. Шира не знала. На форумах в голонете с шепотками и оглядкой говорили о его вспыльчивости, но на самом деле вспыльчивым назвать его было сложно. Если он бил, то бил осознанно.

По крайней мере, так ей казалось.

«Моя дочь умерла...»

А ведь его это мучает. Он скорбит — не по ребенку даже, по нерожденному кусочку плоти.

Шира взяла себя за волосы на затылке, в том самом месте, где вчера лежала рука лорда Вейдера.

У него нет детей.

Казалось бы, у мужчины, который, если верить голонету, переимел больше десятка любовниц, должны быть внебрачные дети. Но их нет.

А он...

А ему...

Он хочет детей. Может быть, сам того не осознавая, иначе давно бы завел. Ведь ничто ему не препятствует.

А вместо этого он просто помнит о той дочери, которой не дал родиться.


	4. Сын

_«Существует сюжет древней сказки, так или иначе встречающейся в фольклоре множества разных планет. Это история о юной девушке, которая выходит замуж за таинственного мужчину. Он позволяет ей все, запрещает лишь открывать маленькую дверцу в укромном месте своего замка. Что же делает героиня этой сказки? Она открывает запретную дверцу и находит тела прежних жен своего мужа. Так она узнает о грозящей ей опасности и получает шанс на спасение. Но представим на минуту, что наша героиня вовсе не так невинна, какой, возможно, кажется на первый взгляд. Возможно, в ее прошлом есть неудачливый ухажер, надежно закопанный в овраге, нелюбимая мачеха давно отправилась на кладбище, а браконьеры, промышлявшие во владениях ее отца, нашли свой бесславный конец в ловушках и ямах. Чем в таком случае может закончиться сказка? Могут ли два чудовища жить долго и счастливо, или во имя законов жанра мы обязаны их развести, создать непреодолимые препятствия, не допустить счастливого финала?»  
Расти Лават «О законах волшебной сказки на примере фольклора сектора Чоммел», 19-й год Нового Порядка, 35-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

В первый же день в институте, когда в светлой аудитории наконец воцарилась тишина, и сухощавый лектор в военной форме только-только успел представиться, двери распахнулись, и некто возвестил с порога:

— Ширу Бри — в особый отдел.

У Миретт округлились глаза. Поднявшись, Шира мельком увидела ее лицо — испуганное, бледное, будто пирожное в белой глазури, какие они недавно ели в буфете.

Родом из секретной программы, ничего страшного в Службе Безопасности Шира не видела — и всю дорогу недоумевала, отчего Миретт так испугалась. За дверью без номера, к которой ее направили, скрывался просторный кабинет. Шира вошла и остановилась у двери.

Прямоугольники солнечного света ложились на пол. За столом, приткнувшимся у стены, сидел мужчина лет пятидесяти в серой форме. У окна же...

У окна...

Шире лишь чудом удалось сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

Женщину, стоявшую у окна, пока не узнавали на улицах, да и в голонете почти не обсуждали. Зато тихо, шепотом, о ней порой сплетничали в Скайхаузе. Это была Йсанне Исард — дочь директора Имперской разведки, одна из самых успешных полевых агентов и, как говорили о ней, ставленница лорда Вейдера.

Любовница лорда Вейдера.

Шира заставила себя перевести взгляд на мужчину за столом, но женщину у окна продолжала видеть — будто бы самим сердцем. Ревность, мучительная и неловкая, вспыхнула в ней жарким костром.

Йсанне Исард принадлежала как раз к тому типу женщин, на который лорд Вейдер всегда реагировал. Шира это чувствовала, в нем будто что-то вздрагивало в тот миг, когда он видел очередную темноволосую красотку.

К тому же Исард и в самом деле была хороша. Стройная и подтянутая, она, вероятно, могла бы дать Шире фору в рукопашной, однако тонкие, правильные черты ее лица навевали скорее мысли о классической скульптуре Центральных миров, где человеческая раса была преобладающей. Ее возраст приближался к тридцати. Длинные черные волосы, разделенные пробором, свободно лежали на плечах. Две белые пряди — ранняя седина или просто причуда парикмахера — обрамляли спокойное лицо, будто рамка.

У Исард были разного цвета глаза — один голубой, другой алый. Сюда она явилась в форменном костюме без знаков отличия. Никаких женских ухищрений, стремления выглядеть лучше Шира не заметила в ее облике — или просто не сумела их увидеть.

— Бри, — сказал мужчина, — я майор Спенсер. Проходите, садитесь.

Шира села на стул, поставленный наискось возле стола. Кожей она чувствовала взгляд Исард — прохладный, изучающий. Даже близко не равнодушный.

— У нас принято, — сказал майор Спенсер, — на каждом новом курсе выбирать одного из поступивших. Вам предстоит отслеживать настроения среди ваших однокурсников, наблюдать за их благонадежностью и незамедлительно докладывать о случаях... — Его, казалось, заинтересовало выражение ее лица. — Вы хотите отказаться, Бри?

Шира вполне искренне поразмыслила над его предложением.

— Я не уверена, что вы сделали хороший выбор, майор, — сказала Шира. — У меня нет опыта общения с большими коллективами. Точнее сказать, есть, но... я выросла в подобии интерната, майор. Я почти не общалась с теми, кто воспитывался в иных условиях, и плохо знаю, что в их поведении приемлемо, а что нет.

— То есть, вы все-таки отказываетесь?

— Я готова, — сказала Шира,— служить Новому Порядку всеми силами и в каком угодно качестве. Я беспокоюсь единственно о качестве выполнения задания.

Спенсер поморщился.

— Агитки здесь ни к чему, кадет.

Шира не поняла, о чем он. Смотрела на майора и спокойно ждала продолжения, но вместо Спенсера заговорила Исард.

— Опыт — дело наживное, — сказала она с улыбкой, которая показалась Шире довольно странной. — И его следует набираться. Хотя, конечно, для наблюдения за курсом майору Спенсеру лучше найти менее наивного кандидата. Майор, погуляйте за дверью минут пять. Мы с Широй Элан почирикаем о своем, девичьем.

Майор, к некоторому удивлению Ширы, немедленно встал и удалился. Исард подождала, пока за ним закроется дверь, потом неспешно подошла и присела на край стола.

От нее пахло какой-то парфюмерией. Дорогой ли, дешевой — в этом Шира ничего не понимала, но запах, терпкий и тревожный, ей не понравился.

Тонкими холодными пальцами Исард взяла ее за подбородок, заставила повернуть голову.

— Чудесное лицо. И прелестная фигура, мужчины наверняка сходят с ума.

Шира высвободилась, сказала суховато:

— Не все.

— Ну что ж, бедолага, который лежит сейчас в Центральной больнице, наверняка порадовался бы этому известию.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— О молодом человеке, который выпил в кантине, подцепил там красивую девчонку и отвез ее на вечеринку к своим друзьям. Вечеринка вышла буйная, в итоге многих из гостей арестовали за употребление спайса. А вот наш герой вместо тюрьмы попал в больницу. Кто-то сильно его избил, но кто — неизвестно. Свидетели молчат намертво. Однако все они были пьяны или под кайфом, так что толку от них в любом случае немного.

— Он поправится?

— О, конечно. У молодых переломы срастаются неплохо. Правда, придется ему потратиться немного на сведение шрамов. Что касается секса, то для получения удовольствия у мужчины всегда остается простата. Мистером Членом ему уже не бывать.

Исард смотрела ей в лицо, и Шира опустила взгляд. Поверхность обычного пластоидного стола — серая с крапинками белого — перечеркнута была тенью Исард. В солнечном свете плясали пылинки.

— Мне в самом деле очень жаль, — вырвалось у Ширы. — Я не ожидала, что все так выйдет.

— Думаю, никто не ожидал.

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Но вы ведь не об этом хотели со мной поговорить, — сказала вдруг Шира.

Исард склонила голову набок, словно девочка, разглядывающая блестящую побрякушку.

— Отчего же. Мне было любопытно, что ты скажешь. Впрочем, ты права, пора перейти к делу. Я, видишь ли, вербую тебя, деточка. Хочу, чтобы ты поработала на нас.

— На разведку? — недоуменно спросила Шира. — Я?

— Я смотрю, сообразительности тебе не занимать, Шира Элан.

Исард откровенно смеялась. Шира не выдержала и тоже фыркнула.

— Если говорить серьезно, — сказала Исард, — то, конечно, ты права, деточка. Пока ты не представляешь из себя ничего особенного. По большому счету. По малому счету ты красива, неглупа, хорошо тренирована и имеешь некоторый опыт в полевых операциях. Среди твоих однокурсников равных тебе нет, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы пробудить мой интерес. Подбором кадров у нас занимаются другие люди.

— Так дело в... — Шира прикусила губу.

Исард улыбалась.

— Не совсем «в». Однако и в нем тоже. Наш дорогой «в» любит одалживать своих протеже направо и налево, а мне не нравится, когда СБ получает конфетку, а разведка — нет. Ты знала, что участвуешь в операциях Службы безопасности?

— Я никогда не спрашивала.

— Теперь знаешь. В наших полевых операциях тебе место тоже найдется. Такие девочки всегда востребованы. Ты ведь уже убивала? Я имею в виду не взрывы бомб, а реальное убийство. Бластер, винтовка, другое личное оружие.

— Да. — Подумав, Шира добавила: — Я защищалась.

— Первый раз всегда самый трудный. Ты хочешь быть пилотом?

— Всегда хотела.

— Пушечного мяса на истребителях у Империи достаточно. А у тебя есть и другие таланты, более ценные, чем способность крутить бочки и жать на гашетку. Не торопись возражать. Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе изредка побегать на нижних уровнях или прогуляться по верхним, но для нас вместо СБ.

— Я не уверена, что могу сама принимать такие решения.

— Так спроси у того, кто может. Со своей стороны я уже заручилась определенным согласием. Что касается твоей работы после окончания института, думаю, ты сама предпочтешь разведку флоту, Шира Элан. Даже если сейчас уверена в обратном. А вот и наш дорогой майор.

Исард кивнула ей и соскочила со стола, пошла навстречу Спенсеру.

— Ну что ж, майор, благодарю вас за сотрудничество. Думаю, Шире Элан пора вернуться на лекцию. Нехорошо пропускать в первый же учебный день.

\---

Вечером лорд Вейдер вызвал Ширу к себе. Сказал:

— Исард говорила со мной о тебе.

— Мне соглашаться, милорд?

— Решай сама. Полагаю, что ты не против.

— Мне любопытно, — созналась Шира.

Он слабо усмехнулся.

— В юности все это кажется игрой. Что, впрочем, не так уж и плохо. Я не против, Шира.

Она невольно представила Йсанне Исард здесь, в этом кабинете. Йсанне Исард, которая садится перед ним на стол и улыбается своей слегка ироничной улыбкой.

Вся беда заключалась в том, что даже если они и не спали вместе, Исард наверняка ему нравилась. В этой женщине было что-то такое — не только внешность, нет, что-то особенное.

И ей не восемнадцать лет. Исард ближе ему по возрасту, по опыту. Порой у юности нет никаких преимуществ

— Что-то не так, Шира?

— Нет, милорд, все в порядке. Я могу идти?

— Иди, — сказал он все с той же странной, слабой усмешкой.

И она ушла.

\----

Учеба давалась Шире легко. Но, кроме институтских лекций и семинаров, в жизнь Ширы вошло еще кое-что новое, необычное, перевернувшее все с ног на голову. Звали это новое обстоятельство — Миретт Давани.

В общежитии их определили в одну комнату, и только по этой причине Шира повадилась оставаться там ночевать. Миретт ее интриговала.

Прожив на свете восемнадцать лет, Шира до сих пор ни разу не сталкивалась с простой и бескорыстной симпатией ровесников. С памятных семи лет и первого самостоятельного полета на истребителе Шира была отделена от других детей из спецпрограммы словно бы стеклянной стеной. В ее мыслях им просто не находилось места, и они наверняка это чувствовали.

Конечно, Шира нравилась мальчикам, но в подобных симпатиях как раз и крылась своего рода корысть.

Но Миретт Давани вроде бы не испытывала к ней никакого сексуального интереса. Миретт просто болтала, рассказывала о своей семье и жизни до института, задавала разные вопросы, предлагала сходить вместе на выставку или спектакль. Видимо, помня об истории с кантиной, выпить Миретт ее больше не звала.

Может быть, это и называлось у гражданских дружбой. Не боевой союз, не привычка прикрывать друг другу спину, а просто девичья болтовня ни о чем и совместное времяпровождение.

Это было совершенно новое переживание для Ширы.

К тому же рассказы Миретт интересовали ее сами по себе. Жизнь — такая, какой она представлялась обычной девушке из обычной семьи, — проходила перед глазами Ширы сияющим калейдоскопом.

Миретт родилась во Внешнем кольце, на самой окраине Империи. Ее отец был ветераном Войны клонов, боевым пилотом, вышедшим в отставку вскоре после войны. И Миретт мечтала стать похожей на него. Быть пилотом истребителя — это все, чего она хотела в жизни.

— А моя мама печет лучший пирог Харза на планете. Самый лучший, я не шучу!

О природе пирогов Харза Шира не имела ни малейшего представления. Зато она многое знала о Войне клонов: в детстве на примерах битв именно этой войны они отрабатывали навыки тактики и стратегии. А еще — кое-что ей рассказывал лорд Вейдер. Правда, Шира так и не сумела понять, на чьей стороне он тогда воевал. У графа Дуку?

На чьей стороне воевал отец Миретт, Шира тоже не спросила. Какая разница? Он был пилотом — и точка. Это все еще казалось ей лучшей профессией в мире.

Через пару месяцев Шире дали личный код для доступа в один из офисов Имперской разведки, и она познакомилась со своим куратором. Ей начали поручать задания, в большинстве своем довольно простые: прийти в кантину и сесть за определенный столик, чтобы незаметно закрепить там микрофон; отвлечь мужчину на улице; затесаться в толпу студентов какого-то учебного заведения, чтобы отследить одного из них. Все это было рутиной, впрочем, довольно забавной.

Лорд Вейдер вызвал ее в Скайхауз совершенно неожиданно. К тому времени Шира не видела лорда Вейдера уже полгода и теперь со всей ясностью осознала это. Полгода!

Казалось, такой длительный разрыв должен был оставить в ее жизни зияющую рану, однако на самом деле обилие новых впечатлений пока перекрывало эту прореху с легкостью. А он-то, он что подумал? Что детская любовь закончилась?

Приближаясь к Скайхаузу, Шира ощутила в Силе настроение Вейдера — тяжелое, будто пермобетон. В его кабинет Шира вошла со словами:

— Что-то случилось, милорд?

Вейдер помолчал, подошел, сжал ее плечо.

— Кое-кто умер. Ты его не знала. Впрочем, неважно. У меня есть немного времени, полетаем?

Полтора часа они носились над Центром Империи — выше всех трасс — на двух тяжелых аэроспидерах с правительственной маркировкой.

Ничего больше ей лорд Вейдер не сказал и ни о чем не спросил, но полеты на больших скоростях ему всегда помогали расслабиться. Помогло это средство и сейчас.

Ночевала в тот день Шира в Скайхаузе.

Не годы — считанные месяцы прошли с тех пор, как она оставалась здесь в последний раз, но Шире казалось, она непоправимо выросла из этой квартиры, из полупустой спаленки с голографией лорда Вейдера. Вернуться сюда и улечься в эту постель оказалось все равно, что вернуться в себя-маленькую — уютно, привычно и тесновато.

На грани яви и сна в ее памяти всплыл таинственный пирог Харза. Подумалось: может быть, это он и есть? Неважно, из чего делают тесто и какую начинку в него кладут. Это просто символ — ощущения дома, возвращения к истокам, к собственному детству.

Вкусный, должно быть, пирог.

Лорд Вейдер с голографии смотрел, как она засыпает. Ее собственный пирог Харза — сегодня, завтра, всегда.

Она спала, и ей снился истребитель, падающий в безводную степь.

\---

К концу первого курса жизнь Ширы вошла в свою колею — немного иную, чем раньше, но в принципе почти такую же привычную. Лорд Вейдер настоял, чтобы Шира продолжала тренировки с Дорном и с Краимшхом. И сам порой находил для нее время — немного, но все же.

Шира все так же дружила с Миретт. Первый курс они обе окончили с отличием.

Новый истребитель, в разработке которого лорд Вейдер принимал участие, проходил стадию тестов перед началом массового производства. И Шира втайне рассчитывала, что лорд Вейдер даст ей опробовать тот экземпляр, который должны были сделать лично для него.

Просто жизнь.

Ей не хватало времени, чтобы обращать внимание на парней. Марк Боумер, ее куратор в разведке, слегка с ней заигрывал, но к счастью не всерьез. И Дорн все так же улыбался и подначивал. Шира почти не замечала.

В том году она дважды убивала для разведки. Каждый раз перед операцией Йсанне Исард вызывала ее к себе, напоминала, что Шира пока внештатный сотрудник и имеет право отказаться от участия в подобных делах. Шира не собиралась отказываться. Служить Новому Порядку всеми силами — для нее это был не лозунг, не глупая агитка, а нечто настолько же естественное, как дыхание. Именно для этого и растили детей из спецпрограммы.

Исард со своей лукавой мягкостью этого явно не понимала.

Да что там, даже лорд Вейдер не всегда понимал.

Второй курс промелькнул так же стремительно, как первый. Ввели в строй новую боевую станцию. Арманд Исард был освобожден от занимаемой должности и казнен, во главе Имперской разведки встала его тридцатилетняя дочь Йсанне.

Шира не была уверена, нужно поздравлять ее или соболезновать. Долгое общение с Миретт приучило Ширу к тому, что обычно дети бывают очень привязаны к своим родителям. Но Арманд Исард в роли отца наверняка отличался от Нильса Давани.

В конечном счете Шира не сделала ни того, ни другого, хотя они столкнулись в коридоре в первые же дни назначения Йсанне Исард на должность.

Исард лишь улыбнулась, взяла Ширу за подбородок прохладными пальцами — все тот же властный и вместе с тем какой-то интимный жест.

— А вот и ты, рыжая девочка. Боумер тебя хвалит. Кстати, ты знаешь, что Его Величество прибрал к рукам твою сестру? Я-то, признаться, рассчитывала заполучить вас обеих.

Шира не знала, да и сейчас не особенно заинтересовалась. Вероятно, они с той девушкой и в самом деле были сестрами, раз уж Йсанне Исард так считала, однако биологическое родство не всегда что-то значит.

Исард наверняка понимала это как никто другой. Говорили, она лично участвовала в казни своего отца.

— Ну что ж, рада была тебя увидеть. Думаю, нас с тобой ждет долгое сотрудничество.

Исард ушла. Провожая ее взглядом, Шира вдруг подумала: "А ведь она не доживет до сорока". Странная мысль, будто принесенная откуда-то извне. Они и в самом деле будут сотрудничать, но им осталось меньше десяти лет совместной работы. Йсанне Исард никогда не состарится. Она не доживет даже до сорока.

Шира растерянно моргнула. Посетившее ее озарение постепенно истаивало — как туман на солнце. Стройная фигура Йсанне скрылась за поворотом.

Шира тряхнула головой, будто пытаясь проснуться, и отправилась по своим делам.

\---

Лорд Вейдер часто отсутствовал в Центре Империи. Он гонял по космическим далям каких-то нелепых террористов, собирался посетить новую боевую станцию. На его очередной отъезд Шира почти не обратила внимания, настолько этот отъезд был обыденным.

Потом прошла новость, что базы террористов находились на Альдераане, что там были их центры подготовки, что готовился невиданной мощности террористический акт, но гранд-мофф Таркин сумел предотвратить...

Правящая семья Альдераана и впрямь никогда не была особо лояльной по отношению к Новому Порядку. Однако мощь новой станции ошеломляла, как ни крути. Император после безобразного скандала среди сенаторов решил, что Империя больше не нуждается в услугах Сената.

А потом...

Потом...

Официально ничего не объявляли, но слухи разнеслись быстрее пожара в топливном отсеке. Новая боевая станция, на которую отправились множество адмиралов и сам лорд Вейдер, была уничтожена террористами. Выживших не осталось.

Шира сделалась рассеянной. На лекциях она чаще смотрела в окно. Дарт Вейдер был жив, это она знала. Но где он и что с ним — это оставалось за пределами ее восприятия.

За окном неслись бесконечные транспортные потоки. Белесое небо сияло в вышине жемчужным матовым светом — меж вершинами небоскребов. Это небо будет здесь и тогда, когда все небоскребы и аэроспидеры исчезнут, растворившись в череде времен.

Шира думала о том, что лорд Вейдер, может быть, ранен или даже умирает, а она не узнает об этом, пока его присутствие в Силе не угаснет. Холодная и тяжелая мысль — словно ледяная глыба. Голос лектора поднимался и опадал, по аудитории летали смешки и шепот. Все было, как обычно. Шира отрешенно смотрела в окно.

Профессор Дамит остановил ее после лекции. Жестом попросив следовать за ним, отправился по коридору, полному кадетов, в далекий поход к своему кабинету. Этакое плаванье в утлой лодчонке по бурному академическому морю.

Профессор Дамит был гражданским. В институте он читал лекции по основам галактического права.

Его кабинет оказался небольшой комнатой, полной антикварных книг на флимси и даже, казалось, на древней бумаге. Шира сделала несколько шагов и остановилась посреди комнаты. Пневматическая дверь мягко закрылась.

— Садитесь, Бри, — мягко сказал профессор Дамит.

Он казался воплощением заботы. Шира вздохнула и осталась стоять.

Профессор Дамит меж тем рассеянно переложил датапад со стола на невысокий шкаф, затемнил окно и присел на край стола.

— Я решил поговорить с вами, поскольку дальше так продолжаться не может. Вы теряете баллы, Бри. Вам, вероятно, сейчас не до учебы, и некоторые из преподавателей это понимают, но делать поблажки у нас не принято. Вам нужно обратиться к куратору курса с запросом на отпуск по личным обстоятельствам. Вы понимаете меня?

— Нет, — сказала Шира вполне искренне.

— Ваша успеваемость сильно снизилась. Если так пойдет и дальше, вы испортите себе выпускные показатели. Возможно, раньше для вас это не имело бы особого знания, но теперь...

Она шевельнулась, собираясь что-то сказать, но профессор перебил ее:

— Шира, я знаю, что у вас был покровитель. Но теперь его нет. Вероятно, для вас это были не только взаимовыгодные отношения, но и нечто более личное. Если вам нужно время, чтобы пережить эту потерю, возьмите перерыв в обучении.

Ее странное оцепенение разбилось об это дурацкое словцо. Взаимовыгодные. Отношения — взаимовыгодные.

Профессор Дамит сочувственно смотрел на нее. Что этот идиот себе вообразил?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, профессор. Позвольте мне уйти.

Профессор был гражданским, однако считался по рангу выше, чем кадеты. Впрочем, она направилась к двери, не дожидаясь его дозволения.

— Смерть лорда Вейдера для многих стала ударом, — сказал профессор ей в спину. — Не нужно стыдиться своих чувств.

— Он жив.

— Надежды почти нет.

Шира обернулась. Следовало просто уйти, но она вдруг разозлилась.

— Вы не поняли. Он жив, и дело не в надеждах. Я чувствую его присутствие в Силе.

Профессор слегка приподнял бровь.

— Не знал, что у вас есть такие таланты. Почему же вы здесь, а не в Инквизиции?

— Потому что мы живем не в Республике, профессор, и способности — это не приговор. Я там, где я хочу быть.

— Ну что ж. Видимо, вы обладаете определенной свободой. А все же подумайте о своей успеваемости. Лорду Вейдеру ваш неуспех может оказаться неприятен.

Шира набрала общий код здания на дверной панели, дверь отъехала в сторону, и Шира вышла. Профессор молчал.

\---

Она продолжала ходить на лекции, отвечать на вопросы невпопад и ошибаться на практических занятиях. Иногда Шира принималась гадать, кто еще из преподавателей считает, что у нее «взаимовыгодные отношения» с высоким покровителем. Потом забывала. Все это было неважно.

Больше двадцати дней прошло, прежде чем Дарт Вейдер появился в Центре Империи.

Шла лекция по тактике воздушной поддержки наземных войск. Шира смотрела в окно, но словно ничего и не видела. Она полностью сосредоточена была на своем ощущении в Силе. Вот он на орбите. Вот спускается сквозь атмосферу. Вот приземляется.

Ее сердце колотилось так сильно, что она не могла вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Бри! Я задал вам вопрос. Бри?

Кто-то толкнул ее в плечо, кажется, Миретт. Шира перевела взгляд: прямо перед ней стоял полковник Баррет.

— У вас все в порядке, Бри?

— Да, — еле слышно обронила она.

Он был жив. Он вернулся. У нее все было просто прекрасно.

— Если вам нужно выйти...

— Да, — Шира вскочила. — Да. Спасибо, полковник.

И выбежала из аудитории, сопровождаемая смешками однокурсников.

Она и сама была готова над собой посмеяться. Лорду Вейдеру наверняка сейчас не до нее, и он не будет рад ее появлению. Но потребность его увидеть вдруг сделалась нестерпимой.

Выбравшись на стоянку аэроспидеров, Шира обнаружила, что над этим сектором идет дождь. Она смотрела в окно и не заметила. Нелепо.

Местоположение лорда Вейдера определить было легко — он сиял в Силе, как маяк в ночи. Как гигантский маяк. Шира взлетела и рванула поперек транспортных потоков, нарушая все правила. Наплевать.

Над правительственным сектором дождя не было. Дворцовый комплекс, подавляюще огромный, становился все ближе. У Ширы имелись коды доступа для посадки во внутреннем круге и для нахождения в помещениях, куда был закрыт доступ обычным посетителям. В конце концов, дворец все еще был ее домом, хотя жила она в общежитии института и в Скайхаузе. Она не могла попасть разве что в саму Императорскую резиденцию.

Лорд Вейдер был именно там.

Императорский дворец всегда полон народа. Здесь работало огромное количество разумных, здесь заседала малая палата Сената. Но по мере приближения к резиденции Императора Палпатина суеты в просторных коридорах становилось меньше.

Не дойдя десяток шагов до дверей, охраняемых алыми гвардейцами, Шира остановилась.

Сердце отсчитывало мгновения. Раз… два... три... все.

Открылись двери. И Шира буквально обмерла.

Дарт Вейдер вышел ей навстречу — без плаща, в порванном комбинезоне. Правый рукав полностью отсутствовал. И рука — отсутствовала тоже. Вместо нее был протез, металлический, без синтеплоти, похожий на те, которые ставят в полевых госпиталях.

Смотреть на это было просто больно.

Он руку потерял? Что с ним произошло?

Почему она ничего не почувствовала?

— Не делай такое лицо, — сказал Дарт Вейдер раздраженно. — Со мной все в порядке. Где твой спидер?

— На стоянке «беш».

— Пойдем. Отвезешь меня.

Лорд Вейдер оперся на ее плечо этим своим жутким протезом. Странное дело: если не думать о том, чем именно он за нее держится, то можно было ничего и не заметить. Ощущалось все совершенно обычно, точно такая же стальная хватка всегда была ему свойственна.

Он казался уставшим донельзя. Шира кусала губы.

На них оборачивались, но не демонстративно, исподтишка. Дарт Вейдер в дворцовой среде слыл вспыльчивым. Его здесь не понимали и не слишком любили, и он всем здешним обитателям платил той же монетой.

В спидере он сел на пассажирское сиденье — небывалый случай. Обычно он предпочитал водить сам. Но вот он сел, откинулся на спинку кресла и, ни слова не говоря, предоставил ей самой со всем управляться. Шира взлетела и развернулась в сторону Скайхауза. Лорд Вейдер молчал. Казалось, он задремал; по ощущению в Силе он стал удивительно тихим.

Так хотелось его коснуться. Шира стиснула руки на штурвале.

Так хотелось...

Они влетели в дождевой сумрак, по лобовому стеклу забарабанили капли. Усилился боковой ветер. Охранные системы Скайхауза запросили коды допуска, но Вейдер все так же молчал. Шира продиктовала свои. Зашла на посадку на его личной стоянке.

Когда двигатели смолкли, стало вдруг очень тихо. Механическое дыхание и стук капель по стеклу — вот и все звуки. Вейдер не двигался.

Дотрагиваться до протеза не хотелось. Шира коснулась колена Вейдера, несильно сжала.

— Милорд...

Он не реагировал. Шира потрясла его — никакого результата. Она почти успела испугаться, когда он наконец повернул голову и спросил устало:

— В чем дело?

— Мы прилетели, милорд.

— Хорошо. Можешь быть свободна.

Шира смотрела, как он уходит. Не то чтобы он хромал, но шел явно медленней обычного. Она сама не знала, что чувствует. Эта дикая смесь из жалости, страха и удивления была неописуемой.

С ним же никогда ничего не случалось! Среди военных, которые видели его в бою, он слыл неуязвимым. Казалось, урони на него звездный разрушитель, Вейдер просто отряхнется и пойдет дальше.

Шира и предположить не могла, что однажды увидит его таким — измученным и без руки.

Он ясно дал понять, что пока в ней не нуждается, но она не могла улететь. Это было просто выше ее сил. Шира вышла из спидера и прислонилась к его мокрому боку. Капли дождя стекали по ее лицу — будто слезы. Но сама она так и не заплакала.

Шира не знала, сколько там простояла. Выглянул из дверей дежурный и крикнул ей, чтобы она подошла.

— Лорд Вейдер тебя зовет.

Шира вытерла лицо и пошла привычной дорогой к его кабинету. Чувствовала она себя странно. Казалось, будто что-то должно случиться, что-то важное — прямо сейчас.

Кабинет был пуст. Но вечно закрытая дверь в дальнем его углу оказалась открыта, проем темнел на фоне дюракритовой гладкой стены. Шира нервно пригладила мокрые волосы и пошла туда.

Странное ощущение нарастало.

Сумрачный коридор, несколько дверей. У последней мигал зеленый огонек разблокировки. Шира подошла, и дверь открылась. Легкое шипение пневматики ударило по нервам.

Просторное помещение, представшее перед ней, было похоже на мастерскую или медицинский центр. Полумрак скрадывал детали. Во врачебном кресле полулежал человек, и летающий меддроид что-то с ним делал.

Шира замедлила шаг, потом остановилась. Человек повернул к ней голову, спросил:

— Ну в чем дело, девочка?

Шира молчала. Он был без шлема, и его голос без вокодера звучал совершенно иначе. Надтреснутый, очень тихий, этот голос был настолько чужим. И голова его, безволосая, бледная в синеву, чудовищные шрамы, глаза, пронзительно золотые, нечеловеческие, — все это не имело ничего общего с его повседневным обликом.

Но это был он.

Человек, которого она знала всю жизнь — и в то же время совершенно не знала.

Его рот и нос были закрыты прозрачной дыхательной маской. Полурасстегнутый комбинезон открывал мертвенно-бледную безволосую грудь. Гибкая трубка капельницы была воткнута в подключичный катетер, а ниже, ближе к области сердца, Шира заметила вводы для диагностики внутренних имплантов.

Не чувствуя ног, Шира приблизилась — медленно, шаг за шагом — и опустилась перед ним на колени. Его искусственная рука покоилась на подлокотнике — так, казалось, расслаблено, обессилено, как могла бы лежать живая рука. Дюрасталь сочленений была исцарапанной, потертой — этой руке не дни и не месяцы, ей годы.

Шира склонилась над этой рукой и осторожно коснулась губами холодных неживых пальцев.

Лорд Вейдер невесело усмехнулся и убрал руку. Мимоходом коснулся ее щеки. Запустил пальцы в ее волосы, сжал. Дюрасталевые пальцы неприятно царапнули кожу. Вейдер потянул Ширу за волосы, принуждая поднять голову.

— Ты мне не ученица, чтоб на колени передо мной вставать.

Вблизи от него пахло потом, пахло немытым телом — этот комбинезон он не снимал с самой Звезды Смерти. Выглядел Вейдер таким уставшим, что сердце Ширы поневоле сжалось.

«Ты мне не ученица...»

Она и не была ученицей, но кем она была? Заменой дочери, комнатной собачкой, куклой, которой можно поиграть в минуты отдыха, а потом отбросить и забыть на долгое время?

Шира смотрела в его глаза, в полумраке словно сияющие собственным светом. Морщинки в углах глаз, набрякшие веки без ресниц. Щека в буграх и рытвинах, спекшаяся складками, жуткая.

— Ну в чем дело, девочка? — повторил он. — Успела меня похоронить? — Он говорил медленно, устало. — Меня не было на станции в момент взрыва, я был в истребителе. Просто гипердрайв повредило. Пришлось тянуть до ближайшей планеты с имперским постом. А там еще повоевать с местной фауной. Забавные зверушки водятся там в степи.

Шире вспомнился давний сон: истребитель, падающий в степь. И забылся.

— Я знала, что вы живы, милорд, — это все, что она сказала.

— На таком расстоянии?

Шира кивнула, насколько ей позволили зажатые в дюрасталевый захват волосы.

— Ты становишься сильнее.

— Это вы становитесь сильнее, милорд. В последние годы в Силе вы — будто солнце, и все движется вокруг вас.

Он только хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Сидел, смотрел на нее. Золотое сияние его глаз постепенно меркло, казалось, он засыпает.

Шира потянулась и попыталась разжать его дюрасталевые пальцы. Поначалу они не поддались. Вейдер открыл закрывшиеся было глаза и наконец отпустил ее. Но ничего не сказал, не велел ей уйти.

Доверял он ей, или ему было просто все равно? Шира смотрела на то, как он засыпает. Надо было заставить его раздеться, лечь нормально. Надо было хотя бы сапоги с него снять. Но Шира так и не посмела.

Он спал.

Его изуродованное лицо расслабилось, бледные губы под дыхательной маской слегка приоткрылись. Дюрасталевая рука лежала на колене, вторая — скрытая рукавом комбинезона и бронированной перчаткой — свисала с подлокотника. На шее, освобожденной от привычного металлического воротника, краснели натертые места.

По этому лицу невозможно было определить возраст. Он, очевидно, часто щурил глаза — морщинки разбегались веером от уголков глаз. Часто хмурился — продольные складки пересекали лоб, и несколько вертикальных морщин залегли меж надбровными дугами. Но отсутствие волос его странно молодило.

Девятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как они впервые встретились. Тогда он показался Шире человеком лет тридцати-сорока, но он и теперь выглядел так же.

Девятнадцать лет, целая жизнь, и вся она прошла во имя его...

Шира прижалась лбом к его холодной руке и закрыла глаза — словно молилась. Он не проснулся, не велел ей уходить. И она долго сидела рядом с ним и слушала его размеренное дыхание.

\---

Странное чувство — понимать, что никогда не знала человека, который был всей твоей жизнью почти два десятка лет. Бледное изуродованное лицо Вейдера, его искусственная рука постоянно стояли у Ширы перед глазами. Давно ли он такой? Что с ним случилось — взрыв истребителя? Почему он ей не рассказывал?

Впрочем, он никогда ей ничего о себе не говорил. Только в тот раз, про дочь. И про то, как в девять лет впервые сел в истребитель.

Да нет, говорил, конечно. Иногда, между делом, полслова тут, полслова там.

Шира лежала без сна целые ночи напролет, вспоминая. Его лицо, такое живое, не имевшее ничего общего с теми лицами, что она воображала для него долгие годы. Прикосновение его руки. Запах его тела.

Она томилась по этому телу, тосковала от невозможности снова войти в открытую дверь и просто коснуться, почувствовать теплую кожу под своей ладонью.

Лорду Вейдеру было совершенно не до нее. Он улетал, возвращался, проходили недели, потом счет пошел на месяцы.

Третий год обучения ее курсу предстояло провести на Кариде. Но именно сейчас Шире было страшно уезжать. Что-то серьезное назревало в галактике, и лорд Вейдер был в самом центре всего этого. Теперь, когда Шира в полной мере осознала, что он тоже человек, что он уязвим и перенес когда-то тяжелые ранения, она уже не могла за него не бояться. В Центре Империи она хотя бы имела шанс узнать о происходящем не из голонета или официальных новостных каналов.

Но жизнь никогда не предоставляла Шире особого выбора: ей приказывали, она выполняла.

За час до вылета Шира все-таки не выдержала и сорвалась в Скайхауз. Она солгала, если бы сказала, что почувствовала что-то в Силе. Ничего она не чувствовала. Абсолютно ничего.

Адъютант лорда Вейдера запросил по интеркому разрешение ее впустить. Вейдер молчал. Адъютант глянул на Ширу и покачал головой. В этот момент медленный голос прозвучал из интеркома:

— Пусть войдет.

В кабинете лорда Вейдера царил полумрак. Темная фигура на фоне окна казалась нереальной, словно вырезанной из флимсипласта.

Шира не чувствовала его эмоций — словно в тот день, когда он впервые подошел к ней, совсем еще малышке. Совершенного ничего не чувствовала. Сила молчала наглухо.

И лорд Вейдер тоже молчал.

Утекали минуты — одна за другой. Ничего не происходило в этом кабинете, где они стояли вдвоем — каждый на своем краю.

Потом плечи Вейдера едва заметно дрогнули. И наконец он заговорил.

— Мой сын жив, — вот и все, что Вейдер сказал. — Это он взорвал Звезду Смерти.

У Ширы дыхание перехватило. Лорд Вейдер так и не обернулся.

— А дочь?.. — вырвалось у нее невольно.

— Я пока не уверен... — А потом, после долгой паузы, совсем негромко: — У нее была двойня. У моей жены.

Так тихо. Так просто.

Шира даже вообразить не могла, что лорд Вейдер сейчас чувствует. Она подошла и, склонившись, коснулась губами его руки.

Он вздохнул. Потрепал ее по волосам.

— Не болтай об этом, девочка. Иди, опоздаешь.

— Милорд...

— Ступай, Шира. Со мной все в порядке. Это хорошая новость, девочка, а не плохая. И не реви. Тебе еще шаттл до Кариды вести.

— Простите, милорд.

Вейдер сжал ее плечо.

— Не извиняйся, девочка. А теперь иди.

Шира и в самом деле должна была вести шаттл до Кариды — как первая ученица на своем курсе. Но она уступила эту честь Миретт, которая по оценкам всегда шла за ней след в след. Для Миретт это было важно. Ее родители наверняка будут гордиться, когда узнают. А для Ширы в тот момент вообще ничто уже не было важно. Весь полет она просидела, словно окаменев.

«Это хорошая новость, девочка...»

Хорошая, но до чего же ему больно, Сила великая! Шира думала о вводе для диагностики импланта, расположенного в области сердца. Такую новость можно и не пережить.

А его сын достаточно взрослый, чтобы оказаться в рядах террористов. Когда же это все случилось, сколько лет назад? Сколько лет лорд Вейдер терзался из-за того, чего, похоже, не делал?

А он, выходит, был женат...

Знает ли его сын, что мог убить отца? До чего же страшными бывают эти ваши хорошие новости.


	5. Увеличенная сила тяжести

_«Наша Академия – здесь, на Кариде, — существует уже тысячелетия. Из года в год, сотни и сотни лет, мы готовим здесь военных высочайшего уровня. В Галактической Империи нас знают, как синоним военного образования. Сейчас мы готовим не только штурмовиков. Каждый будущий офицер армии и флота в период своего обучения проводит здесь хотя бы один семестр. Здесь вам предстоит узнать то, чему не учат в других военных Академиях. Здесь вы закалите свой дух и свое тело. Когда вы пройдете курс обучения на Кариде, вы будете готовы ко всему. Я говорю вам это. Ко всему!»  
Из речи генерала Рома Мока, администратора Имперской Академии на Кариде, 19-й год Нового Порядка, 35-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Обучение на Кариде должна было стать для Ширы волнующим впечатлением: до сих пор она не покидала Центр Империи. Это планета — горы, пустыни, леса, обширные водоемы, шапки ледников на полюсах, почти удвоенная сила тяжести, — выглядела, словно приоткрытая дверь в новый, огромный мир.

Но именно сейчас Шире было глубоко наплевать на всю галактику разом. Темная фигура у окна, ровный искусственный голос, произносивший: «Мой сын жив...» — это единственное, что имело для Ширы сейчас значение.

А меж тем Карида неласково встречала кадетов Института пилотирования. Их отправили в тренировочный лагерь сразу после прилета — тот самый лагерь, где проходили подготовку будущие штурмовики. Несколько дней интенсива должны были, по выражению сержанта Кредда, «выбить из них столичное дерьмо».

Шокированы интенсивом оказались практически все, кроме разве что нескольких парней, перед поступлением в институт перехвативших несколько лет в армии. Миретт, в Центре Империи получавшая отличные оценки по физической подготовке, здесь едва находила силы, чтобы вечером дойти до казармы. Шире она отчаянно завидовала.

Но Шира, которую с семи лет безжалостно гоняли ногри, тоже по-своему оказалась ошарашена. За всю жизнь на нее ни разу не кричали; придурки с нижних уровней не в счет. Она и вообразить не могла, что сержант имперской армии, находящийся при исполнении служебных обязанностей, способен орать и сыпать грязными ругательствами, унижать кадетов всеми способами, и здесь это считается нормальным.

Происходи это на нижних уровнях Центра Империи, Шира заткнула бы его грязный рот, не раздумывая, и пусть бы тратился на дантиста, а то и на лицевого хирурга. Но здесь, в Имперской Академии, она не смела напасть на сержанта-инструктора, это было бы против всех правил.

Лейс, один из ее сокурсников, сказал, что они всегда так орут.

— На то и нужны сержанты. Они должны втоптать тебя в грязь.

— Зачем?!

Лейс только плечами пожал.

— Так уж здесь все устроено. В армии, я имею в виду. Радуйся, что ты здесь только на год. Хотя ты неплохо справляешься, малявка.

— Пилот и не должен быть дылдой, — повторила Шира любимое выражение Миретт.

— Лорду Вейдеру об этом расскажи.

Все истребители лорда Вейдера или проектировались под него, или пережили довольно значительные изменения. На стандартных машинах он если и летал когда-то, то происходило это очень давно. Однако Шира промолчала. О лорде Вейдере она всегда молчала — годами молчала, привычно и естественно.

Молчание как основа бытия.

На третий день объявили, что им предстоит пройти двухсоткилометровую дистанцию по горной пустыне. Шира почувствовала, как в Миретт разом ожил страх, а под страхом — странная радость. Будто Миретт предстояло встретиться с давним знакомым — тем еще гадом, но гадом привычным.

Ну да, ведь ее родная планета, кажется, имеет похожий климат.

Шира была рада разве что возможности избавиться от бесконечно орущего сержанта Кредда.

Этот маршрут — двести километров жары, постоянной сухости во рту, непривычной силы тяжести, ноющих мышц — не запомнился ей совершенно ничем. Миретт, которой Шира не дала взять с собой слишком много воды, только однажды сказала:

— Ничего ты не знаешь о пустыне, столичная девочка, — а потом молчала, берегла дыхание и все равно задыхалась.

Вода на маршруте была, немного, но достаточно, с этим Шира угадала. Миретт и хотелось поворчать, и сил на ворчание у нее не находилось.

Они держались вместе. В одиночку Шира могла бы, наверное, двигаться быстрее, но смысла в этом особого не видела. К тому же она и в самом деле мало знала о пустыне. Лорд Вейдер рассказывал ей кое-что, он, судя по всему, в детстве жил какое-то время в пустынной местности, но не так уж много их и было, этих рассказов.

На финише их опередили человек пятнадцать, все парни из тех, которые соперничали с Широй по физической подготовке на первом курсе. Потом Ширу освободили от этих занятий; лорд Вейдер счел, что армейская подготовка подобного рода ей ни к чему.

— Эй, малявка, — крикнул ей Лейс. — Молодец.

Шира только плечом повела. Она очень устала. В тени командного пункта, где сидели парни, приземлились и они с Миретт.

Стянув ботинок, Шира медленно растирала ноющую лодыжку. Миретт жадно пила. Тогда-то Лейс Скедиг об этом и заговорил.

— Слышали про новую боевую станцию? — сказал он вполголоса, наклонившись к остальным.

Они заговорили вразнобой. Шира откинулась на свой полупустой рюкзак, заложила руки за голову. Прикрыла глаза.

Парни перешептывались, она почти не слушала. Самое главное об этой станции она знала — лорда Вейдера не было на борту в момент взрыва. Все остальное казалось ей совершенно неважным.

А потом — до слуха Ширы донеслось:

— Говорят, его зовут Люк Скайуокер. Того парня. Он единственный выжил среди этих. Лорд Вейдер с «черными» перебили их всех, остался один парень... Он и сделал этот выстрел. Люк Скайуокер.

— Знакомая фамилия. Откуда я ее знаю, а?

— Был такой генерал во времена Войны клонов, — автоматически сказала Шира. — Анакин Скайуокер. Джедай.

— Может, и этот джедай. Тогда понятно, как он умудрился уйти — от лорда Вейдера-то.

— Давайте об этом не говорить. Это ж секретно, а мы так треплемся запросто. Повяжут нас всех.

— Эй, Бри. Спишь ты, что ли?

— Нет, — сказала она, не открывая глаз.

Под веками было сухо — будто песка насыпали. Странно и смутно ныло сердце. «Мой сын жив. Это он взорвал Звезду Смерти».

Этого просто не могло быть. Лейс ошибся. Мало ли какие слухи ходят.

— Что там с этим генералом?

— В каком смысле? — спросила она.

— Ну, кто он был? Молодой, старый? Человек?

Шире казалось, она умрет прямо здесь и сейчас — с головой на рюкзаке и ногой в расшнурованном ботинке. Будто судьба села ей на грудь и давила, давила, не позволяя вздохнуть.

— Он был очень крутым пилотом, — сказала Шира. Собственно поэтому она и помнила его имя, этого джедайского генерала. — Когда Его Величество попал в плен к генералу Гривусу, этот Скайуокер участвовал в операции по его освобождению. Флагман Гривуса был поврежден...

— И что?

— Скайуокер смог посадить его. Не дал упасть на жилые районы.

— Он человеком был или кем?

— Человеком, — сказала она. — Молодым, насколько я помню. Я видела голографии, но давно уже, в детстве. Плохо помню. Он летал на истребителях, считался одним из лучших пилотов среди этих... Среди джедаев...

Тень переместилась, и солнце теперь светило ей в глаза. Шира перевернулась на бок и села.

К финишу тащился еще один парень с их курса.

На душе было удивительно мерзко. Не мог лорд Вейдер это иметь в виду, не мог он оказаться джедаем. Просто не мог.

Шира смотрела на свои запыленные штаны и ботинки. Так и сидела, опустив голову. Солнце пекло ей затылок.

«Мой сын жив. Это он взорвал Звезду Смерти...»

«Лорда Вейдера, без сомнения, можно назвать лучшим пилотом галактики...»

«Он был крутым пилотом...»

Голонет давно вычистили, сведений о джедаях там теперь не найти. Но тогда, в детстве, далеком, будто Центр Империи, Шира и в самом деле видела запись репортажа о посадке «Незримой длани». На нее это зрелище — пылающий корабль в небе над густонаселенной планетой — произвело слишком сильное впечатление, чтобы просто так изгладиться из памяти.

Но теперь, столько лет спустя, как вообще понять, что было в том репортаже, а чего не было? Невысокий Император Палпатин, то есть тогда-еще-не-Император, а рядом с ним — долговязый парень в тунике и черном табарде... Но ведь это ничего не значит!

Среди инквизиторов хватало бывших джедаев. Граф Дуку, лорд ситхов, убитый во времена Войны Клонов — тем самым Скайуокером убитый, кстати, — тоже когда-то был джедаем. Оказаться джедаем в доимперские времена было проще простого: младенец ведь не в состоянии возразить, когда взрослые решают его судьбу.

Но вообразить лорда Вейдера одним из них?

Она качала головой: нет, нет, нет.

— Эй, Бри, ты чего? Перегрелась? Иди в тень.

Шира вздохнула, подняла рюкзак за одну лямку и перетащила его в тень. Миретт сунула ей наполненную фляжку.

Вода была кстати, Шире не мешало бы охладиться. Она отпила, потом плеснула немного на ладонь и обтерла лицо, оставляя грязные разводы. Вернула фляжку Миретт.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Миретт, заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Да. Просто устала.

Все просто.

Все так просто.

Ее оскорбляла сама мысль о том, что лорд Вейдер мог оказаться джедаем. Но почему?

Потому что она понимала, откуда взялась сама.

Все дети специальной программы подозревали или даже знали, откуда они появились. Не из детских домов, не с улиц. Их называли «детьми Войны клонов», «военными сиротами», и в некотором смысле они и были сиротами, ведь родители от них отказались. Однако они не помнили ни родителей, ни войны. Они помнили совершенно другое.

Между собой они обсуждали это редко, однако все же кое-какие разговоры велись еще в то время, когда Шира жила во дворце.

Никто из них не был глуп. Но вспоминать хотелось далеко не всем.

И Шира тоже долгие годы просто не хотела об этом думать. Этот недоказанный факт — хоть проверить его было очень легко, Дарт Вейдер ответил бы ей на прямо заданный вопрос, — этот проклятый факт оскорблял ее до глубины души. Кем она была? Ребенком, которого родители отдали сектантам, чтобы те задурили ей голову? Это казалось мерзким.

И он тоже был таким ребенком? А, повзрослев, отбирал у кого-то детей?

А потом кто-то отобрал детей — у него...

\---

Карида должна была изменить их всех. Вчерашних детей превратить в офицеров флота, способных при случае и в рукопашную вступить, и добраться с места крушения до своих по любой дикой местности, при необходимости управлять хоть шагоходом, хоть звездным разрушителем.

И Карида, пожалуй, и в самом деле их меняла. Миретт все реже отправляла письма домой. Поначалу она негодовала на тяжесть нагрузок и порой даже плакала, но со временем плакать она перестала. Похудела, сделалась замкнутой.

Шира не знала, как ее приободрить. Сказать по правде, она и сама нуждалась в ободрении. С семи лет она не проводила так много времени вдали от лорда Вейдера. Мысли о том, что он — джедай, джедай, джедай, ее преследовали. Шире снова снились гулкие полутемные коридоры, бластерные выстрелы, солдаты в белой броне. Раннее детство, далекое, нереальное, сделалось вдруг до странности близким.

Между тем ею вдруг заинтересовалось руководство Академии. Однажды посреди утренней пробежки ее остановил сам генерал Мок; растрепанная и потная, Шира терпеливо отвечала на его вопросы, не содержавшие в себе, казалось бы, ничего особенного. Но некий подтекст прямо-таки висел в воздухе.

Жаль, что чтение подтекстов никогда не было ее сильной стороной.

Ей устроили несколько спаррингов с боевыми дроидами. К дроидам Шира привыкла, ей случалось тренироваться с ними в Скайхаузе. Одно из немногого, чему лорд Вейдер ее научил, это воздействовать Силой на дроидов: отключить при удаче, замедлить, дезориентировать — все это она могла. Впрочем, могла и сражаться врукопашную. Генерал Мок остался доволен.

А потом случилась та история с горными шагоходами, стоившая в конечном счете Шире дружбы с Миретт.

К тому времени на Кариде приехал полковник Моргулк, руководивший Корусантским институтом. Может быть, он это все и санкционировал, Шира не знала. Так и не узнала, в общем-то.

Это была обычная военная игра, подобных игр они уже пережили немало. Их десантировали в трехстах километрах от основных зданий Академии, на отрогах горного хребта, прозванного здешними курсантами Зубами Таркина.

Шагоходы MT-ST, шестиногие букашки, способны были нести одного оператора и небольшое количество груза. Кадетам Корусантского института предстояло играть против курсантов Каридской академии. Их разделили на небольшие группы и раскидали по отрогам хребта, каждого в своей букашке-машинке.

Ничего особенного, в общем-то, и не происходило. Шира выследила группу противника, вызвала Миретт и открыла огонь. Со скорострельностью у Ширы всегда было неплохо, чувствительность к Силе давала ей определенное преимущество. Она успела поразить все цели — и поняла, что биение шести жизней перед ней погасло.

Пушки ее машинки-паука оказались боевыми.

В этот же момент прискакал по склону паучок Миретт. Та выскочила из люка, бестолково заметалась между покореженных машин, проверяя, жив ли хоть кто-то.

Шира тоже вылезла, спрыгнула с брони и села на камень. Сухо, безрадостно засмеялась. Они ее проверяли. Мок или Моргулк, кто-то из них вообразил, что они нашли перспективного кадета, и принялись ее проверять. Может быть, собрались рекомендовать в разведку или спецназ.

Решили посмотреть, как она отреагирует, если убьет кого-нибудь, не сломается ли. Идиоты! Шира снова безрадостно рассмеялась — и увидела расширенные от ужаса глаза Миретт.

\---

Присутствие лорда Вейдера на Кариде Шира почувствовала совершенно неожиданно. Ее курс как раз отправился в Хаттову щель — дистанцию, в сущности, не такую уж большую, около сотни километров, но заполненную неожиданными болотами, джунглями и каменистыми пустошами.

Здесь им предстояло провести трое суток, безоружным, в легких нательных комбинезонах. Хищников здесь не водилось, поэтому за хищников играл четвертый, выпускной курс штурмовиков Академии. Вооруженным и в полной боевой выкладке, будущим штурмовикам предстояло скакать по болотам и горам, разыскивая и загоняя кадетов Корусантского института.

Кроме нательных комбезов и простых ботинок, кадетам полагалась лишь одна вещь — именной маячок.

— Не беспокойтесь о трупах, мальчики-девочки, — сказал, посмеиваясь, руководивший высадкой сержант. — Ваши бренные тушки мы соберем и отправим мамочкам домой в лучшем виде. Выудим из любой топи. А теперь вперед, пилотики, белая кость. Пошли-пошли-пошли!

И они пошли. Под непрерывным обстрелом пошли-побежали, оступаясь, по скользким камням, покатились с обрыва — кто бегом, а кто кубарем, поползли в чахлой траве, пригибая головы, прижимаясь к земле.

Днем царила жара, в кустарнике облаком висела мошкара, чьи укусы моментально вспухали и зверски чесались.

В этих кустах Шире пришлось пролежать неподвижно пару часов, пока расположившиеся на привал штурмовики в метре от нее смеялись и болтали. Вжавшись лицом в предплечье, Шира прощупывала в Силе окружающее пространство, а мошкара тем временем пировала ее спиной, ногами и всеми остальными частями тела. Тонкая ткань комбеза совершенно не защищала.

Штурмовикам в их броне было наплевать на мошкару. Но все однажды заканчивается, закончился и привал. Разобрав винтовки, штурмовики ушли.

Медленно-медленно, стараясь не задевать сухие ветки, Шира поползла вперед. Сержант, руководивший высадкой, разделил их с Миретт, и теперь Шира намеревалась ее отыскать.

Раньше ей не случалось с помощью Силы разыскивать неодаренных существ. Но Миретт Шира знала третий год, к Миретт она привыкла, день за днем ощущая ее рядом с собой, и теперь искала именно это ощущение, его тень, запах.

Сокурсников и штурмовиков Шира старалась избегать в равной степени. Жара неимоверно досаждала, но, когда к вечеру вдруг разразилась гроза, и температура воздуха резко упала, сделалось вдруг очень холодно.

Гроза бушевала несколько часов. Когда тьма сгустилась настолько, что стало сложно идти, Шира приняла решение немного отдохнуть. Она легла на землю и обняла колени, пытаясь согреться. Черные небеса то и дело разрывали вспышки ветвистых молний. Оглушающий гром прокатывался по небу из конца в конец.

В такие минуты, наверное, любой почувствовал бы себя очень маленьким, совершенно беспомощным перед буйством природы. Будто первобытное существо из тех, что поклонялись грому и молнии, воображая их божествами.

Насквозь мокрая, промерзшая до костей, Шира прижималась к земле и думала о том, что понимает тех существ. Когда тебе холодно, когда ты не защищен броней цивилизации, все это и в самом деле настолько больше тебя, что кажется и вправду сродни чему-то божественному.

Она повернула голову, взглянула в небо, моргнула, когда сверкнула ветвистая молния, и в этот миг — он появился на орбите, и мощь его словно объяла всю планету.

Переживание Бога.

Ощущение, что вот она — основа мироздания, аурек и теш всего сущего. Там, за черными небесами, — тот, с кого все началось.

Проживание этой мысли, этого чувства заняло совсем немного времени, пару ударов сердца, не более. В эти мгновения Шира верила в существование Бога, она прочувствовала его существование каждой клеткой своего тела, пережила его внутри себя.

А потом Шира снова моргнула, прикрыла глаза ладонью от очередной ослепительной вспышки. И все прошло. Наутро она вспомнила бы разве что о том, что под молниями было довольно неуютно, а впрочем — все это такая ерунда.

Она лежала под проливным дождем, устало улыбаясь. Лорд Вейдер был на орбите.

Он прилетел на Кариду.

Кто знает, зачем. Он бывал здесь временами: иногда появлялся на выпускных экзаменах, иногда на итоговых вылетах пилотов. Но сейчас до выпуска оставалось еще три месяца.

Шира понимала, что он вряд ли здесь из-за нее. Она была просто маленькой точкой в пространстве, по сути никем — еще одним винтиком в имперской машине, еще одной песчинкой в огромном море дивизий и флотов. Если лорд Вейдер и думал сейчас о ком-то, то о своих детях — не о ней.

Но в течении его Силы, струящейся повсюду, Шира и сама будто бы стала сильнее. И наконец нашла то, что искала, — еще один винтик, одну песчинку, незначительную для всех, кроме родителей и Ширы.

Она наконец отыскала Миретт.

Той, казалось, требовалась помощь. Глубоко вдохнув холодный влажный воздух, Шира перевернулась, подставляя дождю спину, встала на колени, потом на ноги. Затекшие икры жаловались. Шира немного размяла их, потом побежала размеренной трусцой, корректируя направление во время вспышек молний. Было слишком темно, чтобы двигаться быстрее.

А потом она услышала в этой темноте слабый крик — и рванула изо всех сил.

На склоне она споткнулась и, не сумев удержать равновесие, довольно сильно приложилась лбом и правым плечом о каменистую почву. Дальше снова пошла трава, потом заросли, местами колючие. Наконец, под ногами зачавкало. Казалось, какой-то ручей, переполнившись из-за дождя, разлился, затопив кустарник и заросли высоких трав. Ботинки вязли в грязи. Шира бежала. Миретт закричала совсем рядом.

Двигаться становилось все труднее.

Только увязнув по колено, Шира наконец остановилась. Она начала понимать, что происходит.

Болото.

Можно ли быть такой дурой?

Дождь хлестал ее по голове и плечам. Очередная молния рассекла неба, и Шира увидела Миретт — запрокинутой белое лицо, руки, шарящие в поисках опоры. Она была совсем рядом. Она погружалась в эту проклятую топь.

Шира подалась вперед, почти легла на поверхность трясины и сумела перехватить Миретт за руку. Рванула на себя, погружаясь все сильнее. Но сумела вытянуть Миретт достаточно, чтобы немедленное утопление той не грозило.

Миретт рыдала, хватаясь за Ширу. Трясина не отпускала, они погружались — теперь вдвоем. Какая нелепая смерть — ведь глупее не придумаешь. Ну просто невозможно было сдохнуть вот так!

Шира перехватила руки Миретт Силой. Вдохнула — и потянула, потянула Миретт с помощью Силы, не на себя, а от себя, в ту сторону, где, по ощущениям Ширы, должна была находиться твердая земля. Миретт протестующе вскрикнула. Может быть, в панике ей показалось, будто Шира ее отталкивает дальше в болото. Может, она и вовсе не поняла, что происходит.

Погрузившись по шею, Шира наконец поняла, что пора бы взяться и за себя. Она переместила фокус внимания с Миретт на себя, но ухватить собственное тело и дернуть у нее не выходило. Она успела лишь набрать воздуха, и черная жижа сомкнулась над ее лицом. Холодная тишина залепила уши. Это было жутко и невыносимо стыдно — вот так умирать.

Воздуха не хватало. Шира поняла, что неминуемо вдохнет эту черную мерзость. В отчаянии схватила силовым захватом не свое тело, а комбез, и потянула изо всех сил. С чавканьем выдрала из трясины голову и плечи.

Комбез порвался.

Шира, жадно хватая ртом воздух, тоже разрыдалась, вторя перепуганной Миретт. Глаза залепило грязью, Шира ничего не видела. Они барахтались в этой трясине, как две идиотки, а ночь и не думала кончаться, и безучастный гром раскатисто грохотал над их головами.

Шира сумела вытянуть себя еще немного. Легла, отдыхая, на поверхность трясины, ощутила под щекой нежную поросль мха.

Снова потянулась Силой к Миретт, перехватила ее руки, поволокла к твердой земле. Миретт закричала и забилась. Шира, разозлившись, дернула ее изо всех сил, буквально швырнула вперед, на склон холма — а сама погрузилась в трясину плашмя, как лежала.

Ширу обуял ужас. Холодная жижи залила ей рот и нос, не давая дышать. Паника мешала действовать. Казалось, все — это конец, настоящий конец, жуткий и глупый.

А потом чужая холодная ладонь словно приняла ее на себя — пылинку, точку в пространстве. И подняла, и вынесла на твердую землю, безжалостно перехватила поперек, давя на грудь и живот, заставляя выкашлять, выблевать залепившую глотку жижу. И только когда Шира наконец отдышалась, эта ладонь ее выпустила.

Шира легла щекой на щебнистый склон и потеряла сознание.

Пришла в себя она под утро. Дождь прекратился. В сероватом предутреннем воздухе плыл сильный запах гари.

— Это за болотом, — тихо сказала Миретт. — Лес горел. Ты спала.

— Погас?

— Да.

В тоне Миретт Шире почудилось что-то странное.

Миретт сидела в паре метров от нее, сидела, слегка сгорбившись и обняв колени руками. В целом она напоминала скорее девушку, вылепленную из грязи, чем живого человека.

Шира села. Попыталась что-то сделать с волосами, застывшими грязевыми колтунами.

— Знаешь, — сказала вдруг Миретт все тем же тихим безучастным голосом, — в тебе есть что-то очень жуткое. Раньше я этого не замечала, но с тех пор как мы прилетели сюда...

Меньше всего Шира ожидала услышать нечто подобное. Жуткое? В ней?

Но что?

Шира чувствовала себя будто поглупевшей от болотной гадости, которой успела наглотаться. Совершенно не представляла, что сказать. И губы, щеки, стянутые грязевой маской, мешали заговорить здраво.

— Знаешь, — наконец выдавила Шира, — давай дойдем до финиша, а потом поговорим.

— Я не знаю, о чем здесь говорить. Прости.

— Нам все равно надо дойти.

Миретт со вздохом поднялась. На щеках у нее заметны были промытые в грязи светлые дорожки, она явно плакала — уже после того, как закончился дождь.

— Знаешь, — сказала Шира ей в спину, — ты вовсе не обязана со мной дружить. Ты моя единственная подруга, и мне будет тебя очень не хватать, но ты правда не обязана.

Миретт не шевелилась. Так и застыла на месте. Сказала шепотом:

— Штурмовики. Они нас заметили.

Шира тоже выпрямилась. Посмотрела на шестерку парней, спускавшихся к ним со стороны леса.

— Ты в состоянии бежать?

— Мы вряд ли от них уйдем, — сказала Миретт. — Здесь негде прятаться.

— Я спросила про другое. Ты сможешь бежать? Я их задержу.

— Их шестеро.

— Ну и что? — Шира нагнулась и подняла с земли камень. — Хватит спорить, Миретт. Беги!

И Миретт побежала. А Шира отправилась штурмовикам навстречу. Кто-то присвистнул, оценивая ее видок. Кто-то спросил:

— И что ты собираешься делать с этим камнем, детка?

Это дурацкое словцо — детка — напомнило Шире про Йсанне Исард. Мелькнула мысль, что хорошо бы ее повидать. Смешно скучать по директору Имперской разведке, но Шира вдруг поняла, что действительно соскучилась. Будто Исард была не потенциальной начальницей, не соперницей, а просто человеком, с которым приятно порой увидеться.

Шира подбросила камень в открытой ладони и поймала. Сказала:

— Я собираюсь сломать тебе нос.

Парень засмеялся, захохотал, надежно защищенный шлемом, а потом заорал от боли. Сломанный нос — не шуточки. А если хорошенько сдавить его силовым импульсом, ломается он без проблем. Шира Силой перехватила бластер бедолаги и дернула на себя, поймала в воздухе.

Она успела подстрелить парализующим лучом двоих, прежде чем сверху раздался шум подлетающего транспорта и резкий голос:

— Оружие на землю! Немедленно!

Узнав полковника Моргулка, Шира подчинилась. Штурмовики нет.

Она увернулась от парализующего выстрела, снова приложилась о камень многострадальным коленом.

— Номер шесть-восемь-семь снят с дистанции за невыполнение, — объявил Моргулк. — Бри — на борт.

За спиной Ширы завис штурмовой транспорт. Шира подпрыгнула, повисла на перекладине и едва не сорвалась. На палубу она вползла, будто каракатица. Парни внизу смеялись.

Ну и наплевать.

— С вами хотят поговорить, — сказал ей Моргулк.

— Да, сэр, — Шира с трудом выпрямилась.

— Не собираетесь спрашивать, кто именно?

— Нет, сэр.

Она знала. Она чувствовала ответ всем своим существом.

\---

До финишной черты всего лету оказалось на пятнадцать минут. За невысокими зданиями стоял лямбда-шаттл, сложивший крылья. Моргулк взял Ширу за грязное плечо и направил в сторону командного пункта.

Ей не дали возможности умыться или отдышаться. Моргулк провел Ширу по коридору и открыл перед ней дверь, слегка подтолкнул.

— Милорд, кадет Бри.

— Благодарю вас, полковник, — сказал лорд Вейдер.

Дверь закрылась.

В небольшой, очень светлой комнате они остались вдвоем.

Шира смотрела на него во все глаза.

Эмоции его были приглушены, отгорожены, но на этот раз не стеной, а скорее заборчиком. Ничего особенного на поверхностный взгляд. Усталость, легкое раздражение, едва заметный налет веселья — выглядела она и в самом деле нелепо. А за всем этим — тяжесть, душевная смута, боль, похоже, ставшая для него привычной за то время, пока они не виделись.

Что-то случилось.

Но что?

И ведь не спросишь, здесь — не спросишь, они не в Скайхаузе, где можно говорить свободно.

— Полковник Моргулк тебя очень хвалит, — говорил меж тем Дарт Вейдер. — Ты молодец, девочка.

— Благодарю вас, милорд.

Он подошел, сжал ей плечо, как порой делал. Но в этот раз хватка его была слишком сильной. Он словно кусок плеча вознамерился ей оторвать.

Он словно тонул, а несчастное ее плечо было его единственной опорой.

Прикусив губу, Шира смотрела в его панель жизнеобеспечения.

— Вы позволите задать вопрос, милорд?

— Я слушаю, — отстраненное какое-то.

— Вы нашли... то, что искали, милорд?

Он помедлил. Эмоции его на миг обострились, Шира ощутила его усталый гнев, и застарелую боль, и неожиданное обреченное смирение.

— Да, — ответил он медленно. — Мне не понравилось то, что я нашел. Но это лучше, чем смерть. — И без всякого перехода он прибавил: — Исард ждет тебя в штат.

— Да, милорд.

Вопрос о том, хочет ли этого сама Шира, давно уже не поднимался.

— Тебе подберут задание в соответствии с твоими склонностями.

— Спасибо, милорд.

— Мне пора, — сказал он.

Шира не выдержала, взяла его руку обеими руками, поцеловала черную перчатку. И только потом поняла, что для посторонних это может выглядеть странно. Начала опускаться на одно колено. В конце концов, целование рук — это не обязательно интимный жест. Он же ситх, а не гранд-адмирал, можно целовать ему руки и колени пред ним преклонять.

Вейдер потрепал ее по грязным волосам.

— Ты молодец, девочка.

Ушел.

Шира стояла на коленях, закрыв глаза. Потом медленно поднялась, открыла дверь. Моргулк ждал ее в коридоре.

Шум взлетающей лямбды заглушил его вопрос. Присутствие лорда Вейдер отдалилось, вознеслось вверх.

— Простите, сэр, — сказала Шира. — Я не расслышала.

— Я спросил, нужна ли вам медицинская помощь.

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда я отвезу вас в казармы. Я возвращаюсь на основную базу.

— Мне не дадут пройти дистанцию до конца, сэр?

— Считайте, что вы ее прошли, Бри. Идемте.

В транспортнике полковник Моргулк спросил, берет ли ее Вейдер в Черную эскадрилью.

— Милорд интересовался вашими оценками. И моим личным впечатлением о вашей летной технике. Я полагаю, он ищет новых пилотов. Состав Черной эскадрильи полностью обновился и...

— Меня планируют направить в Имперскую разведку, сэр.

— Вот как.

Моргулк выглядел разочарованным.

— Очень жаль. Как по мне, это напрасная трата ваших талантов. Пилот-истребитель — это не просто обычная профессия, здесь требуется сочетание совершенно уникальных качеств. Сочетание, которое у вас сложилось просто идеально. Отдать это все разведке... — Он покачал головой. — У них хватает агентов.

Шира невольно вспомнила: "У Империи хватает пушечного мяса в истребителях".

— При всем уважении, сэр, не думаю, что я действительно талантлива в этой области. Меня просто обучали с детства. За такое время и хатта можно выучить эквилибристике. То, что вам кажется талантом, всего лишь навык. Меня в семь лет посадили в боевой истребитель.

— Я учу пилотов много лет, кадет Бри. Навык от таланта я отличить в состоянии.

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Вы не согласны?

Шира помедлила. Но, в сущности, это не было такой уж тайной.

— Мне случалось летать с лордом Вейдером, сэр. Мне никогда не стать ему ровней, поверьте.

Моргулк слегка приподнял бровь.

— В бою?

— Нет, сэр, на полигоне. Но лорд Вейдер знает мой уровень. На самом деле я не представляю из себя ничего особенного.

— Скромность, Бри, не всегда достоинство.

— Но ведь в Черную эскадрилью меня никто не зовет.

— Может быть, потому, что вы собираетесь в разведку?

— Мои желания не имеют значения, сэр. Я делаю то, что мне прикажут.

— Дети нового века... — пробормотал Моргулк, и на этом разговор как-то стих.

\---

Шире снилось болото, черная холодная жижа, скрытая нежной порослью зеленого мха. Шира тонула, погружалась в черную бесконечность, билась в невозможности сделать вдох, выбраться на поверхность, — и одновременно ползла, задыхаясь, по черному песку, объятая нестерпимым жаром, болью, которая растекалась по коже. Металлические пальцы скребли по раскаленному песку, находили опору и подтягивали за собой беспомощное тело, Шира вырывалась на миг из трясины, вдыхала воздух — одновременно холодный, влажный и чудовищно горячий и сухой. И снова тонула, погружалась в небытие.

Потом эта металлическая рука, эти неживые пальцы, измазанные в пепле, схватили ее за плечо — то самое несчастное плечо, где остались пять черных кровоподтеков, — и вышвырнули с этого пляжа, вышвырнули из болота. Но не в бодрствование, а в другой сон.

Шира увидела темноволосую девчушку, которая бежала в распахнутые родительские объятья. Мужчина и женщина наклонились, поджидая ее, улыбаясь ей. Вокруг расстилалась пустыня, царство желтовато-серого песка, унылые скалы вставали на горизонте. Шира подумала во сне, что это Бегебот, что это маленькая Миретт бежит к своим родным, а пустыня вдруг сменилась богато обставленным домом, и волны плескались за окном, и воздух дышал прохладой, а мужчина и женщина обнимали свою дочь. Миг — и они уже стояли посреди дворца, и гнетущие ощущение, что ничего уже не исправить, совсем ничего, вдруг накрыло Ширу. Невыносимая тяжесть легла ей на сердце.

Ничего не исправить.

Сгорала планета, разлеталась в бархатной космической тьме огненными клочьями. Вейдер держал за плечо темноволосую девушку, стискивал ее птичьи косточки тяжелыми металлическими пальцами, будто сила его сочувствия должна была измеряться силой давления. У нее тоже остались синяки?

Он вытолкнул ее и из этого сна, на этот раз мягко, почти ласково.

Шира осталась одна — в просторном высоком коридоре, чьи своды терялись в полумраке. Миретт могла бежать в родительские объятья, но Шире бежать было не к кому. Родители от нее отказались. Отдали сектантам.

И теперь она стояла совершенно одна, маленькая-маленькая девочка, песчинка в царившем вокруг хаосе. За спиной кричали и плакали, впереди стреляли. Она чувствовала присутствие — не такое уж большое, в общем-то. Оно накрывало Храм и, возможно, близлежащие кварталы, оно двигалось, шло по Храму, отделяя зерна от плевел, решая, кому жить, а кому умирать.

Происходило ли что-то подобное на самом деле? Теперь, двадцать лет спустя, Шира просто не помнила. Во сне же он подошел к ним, и Шира увидела край джедайского плаща — и знакомую черную перчатку.

Человек присел перед ней на корточки. Буквально мгновение она гадала, увидит ли его настоящее лицо, каким оно было в тот день, или просто воспоминание о голографии с тогда-еще-не-Императором Палпатином.

Но увидела бледное лицо, лишенное бровей и ресниц, все в шрамах. Глаза его были закрыты. Вокруг разливался ослепительно белый свет, навевавший неприятные мысли об операционной. Однако пространство вокруг оказалось совсем невелико — замкнутый сияющий шар, в центре которого лорд Вейдер сидел в низком черном кресле, скрестив длинные ноги. Его комбинезон был расстегнут, и в вводы диагностики внутренних имплантов были подключены провода.

Шира оказалась совсем рядом с ним. Его сомкнутые веки подрагивали. Спал он или медитировал, но выглядел он усталым. Опустошенным.

Шира прикусила губу, потом подумала: "Какого хатта, ведь это сон". Присела на бортик его полукруглого кресла и коснулась губами бледного в синеву, прохладного виска.

Лорд Вейдер открыл глаза.

До сих пор Шира и не представляла, каким страшным может быть его взгляд. Неистовый, огненно-золотой, этот взгляд пронзил ее насквозь, разобрал на молекулы, не потрудившись собрать обратно.

Она отшатнулась было, но Вейдер перехватил ее, положил ей ладонь на затылок и притянул назад, близко-близко посмотрел ей в глаза.

А потом вдруг смягчился. Губы под дыхательной маской дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

— Ты становишься сильнее, девочка, — повторил он то, что говорил ей однажды.

— Милорд...

— Просыпайся, девочка. Хватит с тебя. Хотя подожди...

Снова вернулось болото — топкая безнадежность, запах воды и легкого гниения, холод и страх. А потом реальность этого болота вдруг выцвела, превратилась в некачественную голографию, лорд Вейдер отмел болото небрежным движением. Притянул к себе голову Ширы, и лбы их соприкоснулись.

— Это было и прошло, девочка. Не вспоминай. Все прошло.

Шира смотрела в его глаза, завороженная золотым сиянием.

— А теперь просыпайся.

И она проснулась.

\---

Казарма полна была солнечным светом и гомоном множества голосов. Шира обнаружила, что проспала почти сутки. Остальной курс только что вернулся. Они обсуждали учения, смеялись друг над другом и хвастали напропалую. Койка Миретт пустовала.

— А где Давани?

— В освежителе, уже час, — засмеялась Джани Райс. — Наверное, воображает себя мон-каламари.

Освежитель в их казарме был сугубо утилитарный, лишенный какого-либо намека на уединение. Никаких закрывающихся кабинок или перегородок. Здесь могли одновременно принять душ, наверное, человек пятьдесят.

Сейчас здесь находилась одна Мирет. Стояла, закрыв глаза, а струи воды обмывали ее покрытое синяками тело.

Родом с пустынной планеты, Миретт никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что воду можно расходовать просто так. Но сейчас ей, кажется, было все равно.

Выражения ее запрокинутого лица Шира не видела.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Шира, немного помедлив. Она невольно вспомнила: «В тебе есть что-то очень жуткое».

Мирет глянула на нее искоса, прядь мокрых волос свесилась на лицо.

— Я провалила дистанцию, — сказала Миретт. — Опоздала на три часа.

— Ну это же не повод здесь топиться.

Шира подошла, протянула руку и выключила воду. Миретт стояла рядом, безучастная и бледная. На скуле расплывался синяк. Череда длинных царапин тянулась от плеча к груди, возле левого соска была содрана кожа.

— Ты ранена?

Миретт наконец отмерла. Покачала головой, обхватила себя руками и, отойдя от Ширы, села на пол.

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Откуда синяки?

— Я скатилась по склону. Но ничего серьезного, переломов нет. Я просто облажалась, и все. Я тренировалась, как проклятая, но все равно облажалась. В истребителе я не хуже прочих...

— Лучше, — сказала Шира.

Миретт отмахнулась.

— Но я не создана для того, чтобы бегать по горам и болотам. Я не понимаю, зачем это вообще нужно. Мы не спецназ и даже не штурмовики. Мы пилоты... Но теперь все кончено. Я провалилась.

— Тебе дадут пройти дистанцию еще раз. Ты вторая на курсе, не глупи. Тебя не отчислят из-за этого.

Миретт качала головой, мокрые волосы мели по плечам.

— Это у тебя все выходит легко, а я не могу, я больше не могу.

— Ты просто устала. Отдохнешь, и все будет в порядке.

Миретт засмеялась, и этот смех, нервный, дикий, Шире очень не понравился.

— Как у тебя все просто, — сказала Миретт сквозь смех. — Ты случайно убиваешь на учениях и веселишься, тебя это даже не расстраивает. Все так просто.

— Poodoo! Они подставили меня, как же ты не можешь понять? Руководство Академии меня подставило, по их указке оружие заменили боевым. Эти идиоты хотели посмотреть, как я себя поведу, если убью кого-то.

— Зачем им это? — сказала Миретт безразлично. Она уже не смеялась.

— Может, собирались рекомендовать меня в разведку, откуда мне знать. Сучьи идиоты!

— И тебе было смешно.

— Да, проклятье! Было!

— Ты убивала и раньше, правда? — совсем тихо. Тише некуда.

— Да, ну и что?

— Ну и что? Ну и что?!

— Echuta! — Шира вконец разозлилась. — Да, ну и что? Я выполняла приказы! А что ты собираешься делать после выпуска? Вернуться на Бегебот и печь пироги Харза до скончания жизни? Или пойдешь во флот? Что, по-твоему, такое пилот истребителя? Тот парень, который взорвал Звезду Смерти, прихлопнул одним выстрелом полтора миллиона разумных! Вот что это такое! Из каждого боевого вылета ты будешь возвращаться с очередной смертью на счету, ведь ты отличный пилот, получше многих. И твой отец тоже убивал, а не цветочки нюхал, ты хоть задумывалась об этом?

И тут Шира наконец увидела.

Все еще пылающая гневом, она просто подлетела к Миретт и рывком раздвинула ей колени, не думая ни о какой деликатности.

— Да что ты мне голову морочишь? Что с тобой сделали? Тебя изнасиловали?!

— Нет!

— У тебя там сплошной кровоподтек!

— Я упала, ясно? Меня никто не трогал!

— Не лги мне, Миретт! Не — лги — мне.

Шира перехватила ее за голову с двух сторон. У Миретт расширились глаза, она шарахнулась, попыталась вырваться.

— Смотри мне в глаза!

У нее получалось только однажды, и это, наверняка, было случайностью. Если бы Шира задумалась, она бы и пробовать не стала, но ни единой мысли не было сейчас у нее в голове, только невозможная, лютая злоба. Они выдернули ее с дистанции, и Миретт осталась одна. И какие-то сволочи этим воспользовались.

Шира влетела в разум Миретт, будто стадо АТ-АТов, и со всего размаха вляпалась — в боль и стыд, в ощущение абсолютной беспомощности, в мерзкий вкус теплой мочи, заливающей горло. Миретт и в самом деле не насиловали, даже не раздевали. Избили, облапали. Мочились ей в рот. Били ногами в промежность. А потом просто бросили и ушли.

Миретт опоздала к финишу, потому что не могла справиться с истерикой. Просто лежала там, где ее оставили, мечтая умереть.

Шира выпустила ее и села рядом, почти упала на пол.

У Миретт из носа текла кровь. Шира вспомнила, что с ней такое тоже частенько случалось, когда лорд Вейдер вламывался в ее разум слишком напористо.

— Да, — сказала Шира в ответ на ее взгляд. — Я помню. Я жуткая.

— Я ничего не могла сделать, — прошептала Миретт. — Вообще ничего. Нас же учат защищаться, но я не смогла.

— Естественно, их же было трое.

— Я даже их не запомнила.

— На самом деле запомнила, — сказала Шира. — Я видела их личные номера. В твоих воспоминаниях. Знаешь, что? Хватит здесь сидеть. Давай умойся и одевайся. Давай, давай.

Медленно, заторможено Миретт умывалась, потом натягивала одежду. Шире не терпелось сорваться с места, но она продолжала стоять рядом.

— Знаешь, просто забудь. Ты сейчас пойдешь, ляжешь спать, а когда проснешься, это будет просто эпизод. Пусть неприятный, но просто эпизод, понимаешь? Ты красивая, умная и талантливая, через три месяца ты попадешь в какую-нибудь известную эскадрилью и станешь зарабатывать в месяц столько, сколько этим придуркам не наскрести и за год. Они просто пушечное мясо и выместили на тебе свою тупенькую злобу, у них ни мозгов, ни яиц не хватает на что-то другое. И такие женщины, как ты, им не светят даже близко. Иди спать. Пошли.

— Ты джедай, — сказала вдруг Миретт.

— Ч-что?!. — Шира остановилась.

— Ты — джедай! Болтают, что лорд Вейдер приезжал и разговаривал с тобой. Я поверить не могла, но все сходится.

— Лорд Вейдер-то тут при чем?

— Он охотится на джедаев.

— И что? Он поболтал со мной и отпустил?

— Ты просто заморочила ему голову.

— Лорду Вейдеру? Да ты шутишь.

Картина в воображении Ширы предстала совершенно абсурдная: как она двадцать лет скрывает от лорда Вейдера, а он ее ловит-ловит-ловит, но никак не поймает.

— Но он разговаривал с тобой!

— Он просто сказал, что меня направят в разведку после выпуска. И все.

— С чего ему это тебе говорить? Какое дело Главнокомандующему до выпускников?

— Я первая на курсе, помнишь?

— Если б я была первой, ко мне бы он не прилетел, — сказала Миретт убежденно.

— Да не ко мне он прилетал, что ты несешь! Он просто был здесь по каким-то своим делам.

— Никто не может так, кроме джедаев.

— Да полно таких, кто может. Ты просто не сталкивалась с этим никогда!

— Но ты-то где сталкивалась?

Шира всплеснула руками.

— Я... У меня просто есть способности. Немного. Меня могли взять в Инквизицию, но я хотела быть пилотом. Вот и все. Поэтому лорд Вейдер меня знает. Иди спать.

Их койки были рядом. Миретт видела, что именно Шира взяла из личного шкафчика, но комментировать никак не стала. Просто легла, не раздеваясь, и накрылась одеялом с головой.

А Шира спокойно вышла из казармы. В проулке сняла куртку, закрепила ножны с виброклинком на предплечье, снова надела куртку — и неспешно направилась в казармы штурмовиков.

Полчаса часа спустя она уже сидела в кабинете администратора Академии, и Мок с Моргулком метались перед ней, будто два ранкора. Наконец, Мок плюнул и вышел за дверь.

Моргулк бросил на стол перед Широй ее виброклинок.

— Главнокомандующий в гиперпространство едва вышел, а вы уже натворили дел! И что теперь? Как с вами поступить, а? Вы искалечили этих парней, Бри!

— Наверное, вы должны меня арестовать, сэр. Передать полиции. Исключить. На самом деле, я не знаю.

— Лорд Вейдер будет в восторге, я полагаю.

— Это имеет какое-то значение, сэр?

Она и правда не понимала.

— Какой же вы еще ребенок, Бри, — устало сказал Моргулк и сел напротив нее. — Генерал Мок сказал, что у вас необычный стиль боя. Крайне необычный, как он выразился.

— Возможно, сэр.

— Генерал Мок не хочет огласки.

— Сэр?

— Это позор для Академии. Девчушка ростом в метр шестьдесят и весом в пятьдесят килограмм изувечила троих здоровенных парней, прошедших полный четырехлетний курс обучения, и даже не запыхалась. На записи все отлично видно. Вы знали, что в казармах есть система видеонаблюдения?

— Я не задумывалась об этом, сэр.

— Кто учил вас драться?

— Ногри из отряда телохранителей лорда Вейдера. И эчани из Алой гвардии.

— Неудивительно, что вас ждут в Имперской разведке, — буркнул Моргулк. — Вы, похоже, ничуть не раскаиваетесь?

— Нет, сэр. Возможно, немного. Мне следовало сделать это там, где нет систем видеонаблюдения. Но я была очень зла и не успела ни о чем подумать. Они издевались над моей подругой, сэр.

— Вашей подруге следовало подать официальную жалобу.

— И к чему бы это привело, сэр? Их продержали бы несколько дней на гауптвахте? Таким нужно сразу отрывать яйца, чтобы они никого больше не тронули.

Моргулк долго смотрел на нее. Потом вздохнул.

— Вы позволите личный вопрос, Бри?

— Да, сэр?

— Вы подвергались сексуальному насилию?

— Нет, сэр, — Шира удивилась. Потом задумалась. — Однажды, сэр, очень давно. Но меня не насиловали, если вы об этом. Только пытались.

— Что ж. Я понимаю. Хорошо, закончим на этом. Посидите на гауптвахте какое-то время. Когда Главнокомандующий выйдет из гиперпространства, мы сообщим ему о произошедшем. Решать вашу судьбу будет он.

«Как и всегда решал», — подумала Шира невольно. Сказала:

— Я могу попросить вас об одолжении, сэр? Вы не могли бы сохранить для меня этот нож? Я ношу его с детства, и мне не хотелось бы его лишиться.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, Бри. Идите.

\---

На гауптвахте она тренировалась, насколько позволяли размеры небольшого помещения, пыталась искать в Силе лорда Вейдера, но он, похоже, полностью закрылся от нее. И думала, очень много думала — на это здесь времени хватало.

Думала о Миретт. «Ты джедай». «В тебе есть что-то жуткое».

Думала о Дарте Вейдере, накрывала ладонью свое плечо, растопырив пальцы, нащупывала болезненные синяки, оставленные его железной хваткой. Зачем он выдернул ее с учений? Хотел убедиться, что достаточно качественно выудил ее из болота? Просто соскучился? Скучают ведь не только по дорогим и любимым, но и по чему-то неважному, однако привычному. Скучать можно даже по кружке или виброножу.

Или он о дочери хотел сказать?

Его тоска, настолько ощутимая, почти овеществленная, мучила ее, наверное, сильнее, чем мучила бы своя собственная тоска. Шира не пыталась гадать, что именно он нашел. Ей казалось, она поняла.

Может быть, неправильно поняла.

Через десять дней флагман имперского флота вышел из гиперпространства, и Шира ощутила в Силе недоброе веселье лорда Вейдера. Он будто похлопал ее по плечу: молодец, девочка.

Инцидент спустили на тормозах. Среди ее сокурсников никто ничего так и не узнал. Ходили слухи, что она с кем-то подралась, вот и все. Покалеченных парней исключили.

Оставшиеся два с половиной месяца на Кариде прошли тихо. Миретт с Широй порой разговаривала, но прежней искренности Шира в ней не чувствовала. Однако им все равно предстояло расстаться после выпуска, и Шира была уверена, что они вряд ли когда-нибудь еще встретятся. Империя слишком большая.

Незадолго до возвращения в Центр Империи они все-таки отправились вдвоем в местную кантину. Пили, пытались болтать, будто год назад. Кончилось все тем, что к ним пристали двое парней. Шира, которая до самой смерти не собиралась больше пить с парнями в кантинах, обездвижила их Силой. Потом перехватила взгляд Миретт и тихо, устало предложила уйти.

Выпускная церемония проходила в Центре Империи. Присутствовал Дарт Вейдер, он произнес короткую речь и покинул зал, но оставался где-то в здании института. Шира чувствовала его присутствие. Когда веселой толпой выпускники вывалились на стоянку спидеров, среди прочих машин стояла одна — закрытая, военного образца. Шира подошла. Сиденье водителя пустовало.

— Садись, — сказал ей знакомый голос. — Пилот.

Тяжелая, неприятная ирония. Шира села, подняла спидер в воздух, направилась в сторону Скайхауза. На половине пути все-таки решилась спросить:

— Вам нездоровится, милорд?

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Может быть... Может, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Исард ждет тебя завтра. После этого поговорим.

— Да, милорд.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

В ту ночь Шира так и не смогла заснуть. Она лежала в своей кровати, в которой когда-то спала девчонкой, смотрела на старую голографию лорда Вейдера и думала: «Вот я уже взрослая. Но почему я ничего не чувствую? Почему во мне ничего не изменилось?»

С утра ее ждала Исард.


	6. Люк

_«Сказки жестоки. Они предназначены для того, чтобы выражать мысль с предельной ясностью. Не влюбляйся в таинственных незнакомцев. Если обнаружишь закрытую дверь, докопайся до правды, а потом беги или убей. В современной литературе мы скорее увидели бы сюжет о мужчине, который любил свою жену и позволял ей все, лишь просил не открывать одну маленькую дверцу. Умирая под ударами мечей, которыми награждают его братья жены, мужчина понимает, что любовь – это фикция. Любовь ничего не стоит перед тайнами, скрытыми за маленькой дверцей. В современной литературе муж предстал бы жертвой. Сказки устроены иначе. Сама судьба ведет юную жену к тайне маленькой двери, судьба направляет ее руку, которая тянется за ключом. Сюжет этот сказки заключен не в предательстве, а в познании…»  
Расти Лават «О законах волшебной сказки на примере фольклора сектора Чоммел», 19-й год Нового Порядка, 35-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Наутро ее оформляли в штат Имперской разведки. Бюрократическая волокита длилась долго. Очень долго. Шира смиренно ходила из кабинета в кабинет, думая о своем.

Потом ей велели погулять и вернуться через час. И уже тогда подняться в офис директора.

Шира вышла на улицу, под светлое, нежное небо Центра Империи. Эту часть Галактического города она почти не знала. Побродив немного, Шира отыскала уличное кафе, расположенное на небольшой прозрачной террасе, нависающей над межквартальным каньоном. Прямо под ногами неслись в несколько уровней транспортные потоки. Шира села за столик в углу и заказала каф.

Казалось, что-то надвигается. Не на Империю, не на лорда Вейдера — на нее.

Что-то надвигается.

Каф горчил, и предчувствие судьбы тоже отдавало горечью.

Йсанне Исард похудела. В ее тонком смуглом лице появилось что-то надменное, разноцветные глаза смотрели холодно. Лукавая молодая женщина, когда-то сидевшая на столе в особом отделе Корусантского института пилотов, исчезла, растворилась без остатка за эти три года. Будто и не было ее никогда.

Шира, опоздавшая на минуту к назначенному сроку, стояла перед столом госпожи директор и смотрела на нее во все глаза.

— Хватит меня разглядывать, — сказала наконец Исард. — Присядь, Шира Элан. Твоим заданием будет внедрение в ряды террористической организации, именующей себя Альянсом за восстановление Республики. Твоя легенда уже подготовлена, у тебя будет около месяца на предварительную подготовку, потом ты начнешь работу в поле. Твоей задачей будет не шпионаж. Ты должна будешь проникнуть в окружение некого Люка Скайуокера, пилота, который уничтожил Звезду Смерти. В среде террористов он сейчас герой, так что задача может оказаться не из легких. Сколько времен у тебя уйдет на внедрение и завоевание доверия, не так важно, важен только результат. Ты должна будешь уничтожить репутацию этого юноши, из героя превратить его в парию. Потом устранишь его. Не раньше. Никому не нужна героическая смерть Скайуокера и ореол мученика вокруг его имени. Тебе ясно?

— Да, мэм, — сказала Шира одними губами.

Внутри у нее все обмерло.

— У юноши есть определенного рода способности. Вполне вероятно, что он прошел обучения у одного из магистров Ордена джедаев. Его предполагаемого учителя лорд Вейдер устранил полтора года назад. Однако юношу это делает крайне сложным объектом для работы. Он наверняка умеет чувствовать фальшь. И не только фальшь. Лорд Вейдер считает, что обученных Инквизиторов Скайуокер учует. Именно это делает тебя наилучшим кандидатом для этого задания. Ты не обучалась использованию Силы, однако при случае ты не останешься беззащитной. Лорд Вейдер проконсультирует тебя, каким именно образом себя вести. Он ждет тебя сегодня. Постарайся не опаздывать, у лорда Вейдера не так много времени.

— Да, мэм.

— Все материалы по этому делу тебе передадут. Можешь идти, Шира Элан.

Шира поднялась и вышла, совершенно оглушенная.

С кем-то разговаривала, получила датапад с запароленными данными, отвечала на вопросы, как ей казалось, вполне разумно.

Спустилась вниз. Вышла на улицу — второй раз за этот день, огляделась слепо. Снова вернулась к столикам на прозрачной терраске, села, поставила локти на стол.

Приказ есть приказ, она обязана была его выполнить. Вся ее жизнь была — выполнение приказов. Ради Империи, ради Нового Порядка она обязана была подчиняться. И эта смерть и в самом деле, наверное, необходима Империи, но Шира знала, что не сумеет. Не поднимется рука.

Его сына!..

Шира не представляла, что ей делать. Сама эта ситуация, внутреннее несогласие с полученным распоряжением будто разрывало ее на части. Она прижала ладони к вискам. И вдруг почувствовала нетерпение лорда Вейдера, его почти ощутимое повеление немедленно все бросить и явиться к нему.

Знает ли он? И если знает, почему она до сих пор жива, и почему жива Исард? Шира не представляла, как войдет в его кабинет.

Но он ждал. Нужно было лететь.

В кабинете лорда Вейдера оказалось пусто. Снова, как в тот раз, когда он вернулся после взрыва Звезды Смерти, зиял проем в стене — приглашение, зов судьбы.

И Шира отправилась туда. Ей было страшно. Если он опять без маски, если придется смотреть ему в глаза... Шира замедлила шаг. Остановилась. Воля лорда Вейдера нетерпеливо ее подтолкнула.

Шира переступила порог, и глуховатый усталый голос произнес:

— Не сходи с ума, девочка. Это я санкционировал операцию. И, конечно, не для того, чтобы его убили. Иди сюда.

Лорд Вейдер сидел все в том же кресле, подключенный к каким-то датчикам. Шира подошла, может, слишком близко, взглянула в бледное лицо.

Видела Шира его только однажды, но сейчас ей показалось, что за этот год он страшно изменился. Постарел. Морщины обозначились резче, и добавились новые. Обвисли веки. Губы неулыбчивого рта стали суше, будто бы истончились.

— Сядь куда-нибудь, — сказал Вейдер.

Искать стул Шира не стала, опустилась на пол у его ног — как в прошлый раз. Посмотрела снизу вверх.

— Извини за мой вид. Времени у меня мало, поэтому поговорим здесь. Об официальном задании можешь забыть. Я посылаю тебя к Люку, чтобы ты ему помогла.

Шира молчала. Смотрела. Все эти провода, подключенные к живому телу. Такому, казалось бы, сильному телу...

Это лицо, постаревшее, измученное...

«Забыть об официальном задании», — для Ширы звучало, будто необходимость выпить небо, к примеру. Или небоскреб свернуть рулончиком. Но сейчас она согласна была и на такое.

С усилием отвела взгляд, уставилась на свои колени. Но Вейдер потянул ее за волосы, принуждая снова посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Не отвлекайся, девочка. Любоваться на меня — невеликое удовольствие, но я хочу, чтобы ты мне в глаза смотрела.

— Да, милорд, — прошептала она.

— У мальчишки проблемы, и чем дальше, тем больше этих проблем будет. Поначалу он был просто случайным героем, тем, кому повезло. Но сейчас их руководство уверилось в его удачливости и в его способностях. Теперь мальчишкой затыкают дыры. Бросают в бой снова и снова. Мне нужно, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то надежный, девочка. Кто прикроет ему спину. Ты понимаешь меня?

Теперь она и в самом деле понимала, начинала понимать.

«Мой сын жив...»

Та невозможная тяжесть, которая была разлита в Силе...

Для лорда Вейдера сейчас, наверное, и нет никакого Альянса, никаких террористов, только его ребенок, которого он рискует снова потерять.

— У него, конечно, есть друзья, — Вейдер продолжал говорить. — Но друзья порой предают, и любимые предают. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом с ним. Чтобы ты была на его стороне, понимаешь? Забудь о своих убеждениях. Ты идешь не шпионить и не бороться с Альянсом. Если придется убивать имперских солдат, ты будешь убивать. Твое дело — Люк. Ты должна быть на его стороне. Сохрани мне его живым, девочка. Ты понимаешь?

— Да. — Она взялась обеими руками за его перчатку, легонько сжала. — Я все сделаю, милорд. Все сделаю.

Может, это и означало предать Новый Порядок, но сейчас Шира просто не могла иначе. Проще предать государство и жить с этой виной, чем оставить лорда Вейдера один на один с его болью.

Шира все-таки не выдержала.

— Вам нездоровится, милорд?

— Мне половину жизни нездоровится. Это ерунда, девочка. Думай о Люке, только о нем. Прошу тебя.

В его устах это «прошу», обращенное к ней, звучало дико. Шира только кивала: я сделаю, сделаю, я все сделаю.

Меддроид отсоединял датчики. Вейдер потрепал Ширу по волосам, поднялся.

Она впервые увидела, как формируется его повседневный облик, как манипуляторы подсоединяют систему жизнеобеспечения его костюма, надевают на него броню, как спускается сверху его шлем.

— Меня ждет Его Величество. Потом я отправлюсь на флагман. До твоего внедрения мы уже не увидимся, девочка. Исард знает, зачем я тебя посылаю, но и с ней об этом не говори. Ты поняла?

— Да, милорд.

— Мне пора идти.

Шира тоже поднялась, посмотрела в блестящие грани его маски. Ничего общего с той мукой мученической, которую она только что видела, с постаревшим страшным лицом еще молодого, в сущности, человека. Если он и в самом деле Анакин Скайуокер, то ему сейчас едва за сорок — для человека это ведь не возраст. Есть расы, которые живут мало и старятся быстро, но люди к ним не относятся.

А про дочь он опять промолчал.

— Она тоже там? — сорвалось полушепотом.

Вейдер помедлил. Сжал плечо Ширы.

— Она в командном составе. Особая опасность ей не грозит.

Склонившись, Шира поцеловала черную перчатку. Из кабинета они с Вейдером вышли вместе, а потом каждый отправился в своем направлении: он — к своей посадочной площадке, она — в жилую зону.

Пора было начинать думать о Люке Скайуокере.

\---

В сердце Альянса она попала восемь месяцев спустя.

Уроженка Шаливана, девушка, возненавидевшая Империю после гибели своего народа и своей семьи, она переезжала с планеты на планету, хваталась за любую работу — и старательно искала, искала способы отомстить, навредить Империи. Порой прибивалась то к одной группировке, то к другой — некоторые из них сотрудничали с Альянсом.

Дважды ее задерживали. Один раз она сумела сбежать, стараясь, впрочем, не демонстрировать особых талантов. Во второй — на какой-то грязной планете, название которой Шира со временем умудрилась позабыть, — она вляпалась всерьез, но, к счастью, не одна. Трое, которых замели вместе с ней, представляли для повстанцев — она уже научилась думать о них, как о повстанцах, не террористах, — определенную ценность. Им организовали побег.

Ее уже знали как хорошего техника, умеющего работать со всем, что летает. Знали и как противницу Империи. Так Шира попала сначала во временное убежище техники Альянса на Хабассе, а потом — на недавно организованную базу «Эхо» на холодной планете в системе Хот.

Теперь это была основная база Альянса. Здесь появлялась порой даже Мон Мотма. Здесь постоянно находилась Лея Органа, принцесса уничтоженного Альдераана. Впервые столкнувшись с ней в одном из ледяных коридоров, Шира невольно замедлила шаг, а потом и вовсе остановилась. Долго смотрела ей вслед.

Почему бы и нет. В конце концов, среди повстанцев Лея Органа уже сделалась легендой.

Маленькая принцесса гордо несла голову, обвитую тяжелыми косами. Шира смотрела, пытаясь хоть что-то почувствовать. Будь она ногри, сомнений бы не осталось, однако обонянием ногри Шира не обладала, а Сила молчала. Если у Леи Органы и были способности, они спали крепким сном.

Даже странно. Что могло бы вызвать подобный эффект? У такого отца вряд ли могли родиться неодаренные дети.

А вот у Люка Скайуокера способности были.

Шира помнила наизусть его досье, видела множество его голографий, но все это совершенно не подготовило ее к первой встрече с Люком. Ей казалось, человек, убивший одним выстрелом полтора миллиона разумных, должен быть другим. Может быть, пылать гневом, принимать эту войну близко к сердцу, ненавидеть Империю всем сердцем. Быть темнее.

Но он оказался мальчишкой, наивным и светлым. Невозможно было поверить, что он убил такое количество народа и сумел это пережить.

Первый раз они столкнулись во время ремонта его крестокрыла. Люк сам остановился с ней поболтать. Шира смеялась его шуткам, а тем временем мучительно искала в нем хоть что-то от отца, хоть что-то — и не находила. Невысокий и худощавый, большеглазый, с мягкими чертами, Люк, казалось, ничем не напоминал лорда Вейдера.

По ощущениям в Силе он похож был скорее на солнечный свет на исходе дня — неяркий, но еще теплый.

И этот вот мальчишка уничтожил Звезду Смерти и учился у матерого джедая, которого двадцать лет разыскивали Инквизиция и Служба безопасности Империи.

Потом они как-то столкнулись в столовой и сели рядом. О крестокрылах Люк мог говорить часами. Может, любовь к технике передалась ему от отца. А может, и нет. Большинство пилотов хорошие технари.

Все шло как-то само собой.

Миновали уже больше двух лет с тех пор, как Люк совершил свой знаменитый выстрел. Шира порой мучительно хотела спросить: он чувствовал в тот момент? Когда вся его эскадрилья была мертва, когда лорд Вейдер висел у него на хвосте, когда уходили торпеды, чтобы оборвать столько жизней, — что он чувствовал? Ужас? Радость от того, что уцелел? Упоение своей победой, и в самом деле невероятной? Как он вообще сам остался жив, когда они все разом умерли совсем недалеко от него? Возмущение в Силе должно было оказаться чудовищным.

Иногда Люк рассказывал ей о себе, и эти рассказы мучительно напоминали Шире про Миретт. Татуин казался Шире похожим на Бегебот, а семейство Ларсов — на семейство Давани, пусть Оуэн Ларс и просидел всю Войну клонов на своей ферме.

— У нас там каждый день своя война, такая, что о-го-го. Татуин немирная планета. Тускены если нападут, каждая ферма в крепость превращается. Опасно там жить.

— А почему тогда жители не уезжают?

— А куда уедешь?

— Куда угодно. В других местах будет трудно, но ведь и на Татуине трудно. Зато в других местах хотя бы не так опасно.

— Мне кажется, везде опасно по-своему, — сказал Люк рассудительно. — Просто местные к своим опасностям привыкают, а чужак запросто вляпается. — А потом вдруг сознался: — Я хотел уехать. Поступить в Имперскую Академию.

Шира представила его на Кариде, светлого мальчишку, похожего на какой-то растрепистый полевой цветок. А потом вспомнила про Звезду Смерти. И одновременно — про Миретт, которая плакала и выговаривала ей за тех шестерых погибших.

После выпуска Миретт Давани забрал к себе в эскадрилью знаменитый Сунтир Фел. Сегодня на ее счету уже наверняка есть сбитые цели.

Впрочем, для пилота истребителя убийство противника выглядит совсем не так, как, например, для всадившего вибронож кому-то в печень. Пилот истребителя видит только взрыв, ослепительную вспышку света, ему не достаются ни стоны, ни кровь, пачкающая руки и одежду, ни тяжесть чужого тела.

— У меня была подруга, — сказала вдруг Шира. — Ты мне ее напоминаешь. Очень сильно.

— Девчонку? — Люк засмеялся.

— Не в этом смысле. Она добрая и... Она тоже родом с пустынной планеты...

— С ней что-то случилось? Ты сказала «была».

— Нет, ничего. Она просто... — Шира зябко повела плечами. Даже в теплом комбинезоне здесь было холодно. — Я озлобилась, понимаешь? Стала убивать. Она не смогла это принять. Вот и все.

Шира говорила, глядя на свои руки в перчатках. Потом сняла одну, сжала кулак, разжала. Ей говорили когда-то, что у нее красивые руки, но кто говорил и когда, теперь она уже не помнила.

Люк тоже сдернул перчатку и накрыл ее руку своей ладонью — теплой и ласковой. Живой.

Шира моргнула. Воспоминание о металлических пальцах, крепко держащих ее за волосы, мелькнуло и погасло; Люк наклонился и поймал губами ее губы. Близко-близко Шира увидела его широко раскрытые голубые глаза и смешные белобрысые ресницы.

Он, кажется, и сам удивился своему порыву — и оробел. В его глазах Шира видела свое отражение — рыжие взлохмаченные пряди и бледное лицо.

Поцелуй вышел детским — просто соединение теплых губ. Шира не вспомнила про гаморреанца и про бедолагу из кантины. Она будто снова была невинной девочкой, а он — убийца тысяч и тысяч — невинным мальчиком, и они целовались просто так, из любопытства.

Потом кто-то из техников прошел мимо. Они отпрянули друг от друга и засмеялись.

Вот так все и началось.

\---

Выполнить задание лорда Вейдера было, сказать по правде, не так уж и просто. Люк постоянно во что-то влипал, а Шира слишком часто находилась далеко от него.

Она привыкла беспокоиться за Люка, все время думать о нем. Люк Скайуокер — как центр всех мыслей и устремлений. Смешно.

И немного жутко.

Шира сжилась с его ощущением в Силе. Люк был словно любопытный зверек, нежный, внимательный и беспокойный. Он приходил поболтать, и рука так и тянулась погладить его по шерстке — но шерстки-то и не было. Шира однажды потрепала его по волосам — точно так же, как порой трепал ее лорд Вейдер. И ужасно смутилась.

И Люк смутился. Вытаращил глаза и снова ее поцеловал, невинно клюнул в щеку. И покраснел, будто имперский флаг.

Все это казалось немножко игрой. Шире, привыкшей относиться к жизни серьезно, казалось, будто она листок, подхваченный ветром, будто она летит и никак не может приземлиться.

Эта глупая детская история словно бы и не имела ничего общего с ее любовью к лорду Вейдеру. Люк и его отец как будто существовали в разных измерениях. Люк — это был просто Люк.

Они касались друг друга — пальцы к пальцам, сдернутые на мгновение перчатки, розовеющие щеки. Болтали — обо всем и ни о чем. Люк рассказывал о смерти дяди и тети — с грустью, но без горечи, без жажды мести, а Шира думала: если б у лорда Вейдера убили тех, кто его вырастил, кого он любил, он бы небо с землей смешал, но добрался бы до убийц.

Ни тени, ни полтени отца не было в этом светлом мальчике.

Они и переспали, будто играясь. Страшно смущаясь, краснея, но все равно будто бы не всерьез. Люк спросил, тараща свои невероятные глазищи:

— А у тебя, ну, был кто-нибудь?..

Шира помотала головой, потом вспомнила. Созналась, чувствуя, как пылают щеки:

— Я тогда напилась и не помню ничего.

— А я тоже, — сказал Люк. — Для храбрости. И меня потом тошнило, ой-ой.

И ему, и ей было уже за двадцать, но Шире казалось — они дети на заре мироздания, просто невинные дети, которые играют, пробуют жизнь, не всерьез, а так.

Просто так.

Проснувшись рядом с ним под общим термоодеялом, вспоминая веселую щенячью возню, щекотку, его локти и колени, ощущение члена у себя внутри, слюнявые смешные поцелуи, Шира вдруг подумала о возможной беременности. Было тепло. Люк сопел ей в ухо.

Шира думала: если она вдруг залетит, лорд Вейдер отберет у нее этого ребенка. Никому не доверит, никому не даст растить своего внука, спрячет за тридевять земель, лишь бы никто не покусился. После стольких лет тоски по детям он не сумеет поступить иначе.

— А вдруг ты забеременеешь? — сказал Люк возле ее уха.

— Ну и что?

— Ну и что? — он сел, уставился на нее в притворном возмущении. — Ну и что? Вот так и появляются дети, которых потом сплавляют тетям и дядям.

— Если у меня будут дети, я никуда их не сплавлю, будь уверен.

— Придется нам тогда пожениться, — сказал Люк задумчиво.

— Да ну тебя. Захотим — поженимся, не захотим — не поженимся. Тебя как будто прям сейчас к регистратору тащат, в одеяле и без трусов.

Люк прыснул. Сказал:

— А дети?

— Так нету еще никаких детей.

— А ты хочешь? Детей?

— Не знаю, — сказала Шира. — Может быть. Ложись.

И он лег, прижался к ней теплым боком. Все было как-то так, не слишком всерьез. Но было.

А защищать Люка у нее не выходило. Вечно он во что-то влипал.

\---

В здешнем ледяном царстве борьба с Империей отступила на второй план. Холод был противником куда более опасным. Техника вечно выходила из строя, не выдерживая низких температур. Работы по ремонту становилось все больше; перемазанная машинным маслом, Шира приходила по вечерам в свою комнатушку и валилась без сил. Покрасневшие пальцы трескались и саднили.

О том, что Люк Скайуокер умудрился пропасть на патрулировании, она узнала в числе последних, уже под утро. Побледнела, невольно дотронулась до ножен, пристегнутых к предплечью.

Люк!

Никто не посылал Люка на смертоубийственные задания, выдуманные для него одного, не использовал направо и налево — с этим лорд Вейдер ошибся. Может быть, он просто свой опыт вспоминал, как знать.

Десятки людей ежедневно выходили на патрулирование по заснеженным пространствам Хота, но именно Люк Скайуокер должен был потеряться, попасть в гости к вампе и подвергнуть опасности своего приятеля Соло, который помчался искать пропажу. С этим лорд Вейдер тоже ошибся: друзья у Люка были неплохие.

Утром их отыскали, живых и почти невредимых.

В медчасть к Люку она не пошла. Пока его искали, Шира пережила, ей мнилось, худшие часы в своей жизни. В здешнем холоде не получалось по-настоящему испугаться, впасть в отчаяние, извести себя внутренними метаниями. Это были несколько часов ледяной пустоты. Шира знала, что, если его не найдут, ей останется только покончить с собой. Ножом по горлу — и все. К лорду Вейдеру с известием о гибели сына она не вернется.

А потом Люка нашли. И, выйдя из медчасти, он с шуточками рассказывал, как столкнулся с вампой, и как Хан Соло заталкивал его в кишки мертвого тонтона, и еще о каких-то глупостях он рассказывал. Шира вспомнила, что в Черной эскадрилье был когда-то пилот по прозвищу Вампа. Он погиб возле Звезды Смерти. Возможно, Люк его и сбил.

Держась за теплые мальчишеские руки, Шира просила:

— Не рискуй так сильно!

А он только смеялся. Он рисковал не больше прочих. Просто так уж ему везло.

\---

Лорда Вейдера на орбите Шира почувствовала намного раньше, чем разведчики засекли имперский флот.

Ощущение полноты бытия. Как будто все это время часть ее души была ампутирована, а теперь эту часть вдруг вернули на место. Однажды Шира уже пережила нечто подобное на Кариде, но успела позабыть, насколько это ощущение пьянит.

В деловитой суете готовящейся эвакуации, среди разговоров об ионной пушке — ионной, мать их, пушке! — Шира тянулась к нему, как растение тянется к свету. Пыталась предупредить: о присутствии его детей, о проклятой пушке. Страшно было даже думать, что случится, если под ионный удар попадет флагман. Плевать ей было на корабль, к которому, к слову сказать, лорд Вейдер еще на стадии строительства был довольно сильно привязан. Он легко привязывался к технике. А ей на корабль было плевать, но если под удар попадет лорд Вейдер, если ионный выстрел отключит его систему жизнеобеспечения, его внутренние импланты...

А Люк, естественно, снова встрял. Шира пыталась напроситься к нему ведомым, но машин было мало, а пилотов много. Шира оказалась в траншее с лазерным карабином в руках, и оттуда была вынуждена наблюдать, как Люка сбивают. И оттуда же ее увели, уволокли под руки, когда АТ-АТы прорвали оборону, и траншею завалило. Люк был жив, но Шира представления не имела, где он и что с ним. На последнем эвакуационном транспорте она сидела, оглушенная, среди раненых и рассеянно трогала ножны на предплечье. Это начинало входить в привычку.

С Хота Люк не вернулся. И Лея Органа тоже пропала.

Уходили дни, потом они превратились в месяцы. Шира чувствовала, что должна оставаться в Альянсе. Она работала, как все, оборудуя новую базу на захолустной планете в системе Арбра, терпеливо ждала новых приказов, как все. Наступило странное затишье.

После битвы за Хот пилотов в Альянсе не хватало. Ширу приняли в Разбойную эскадрилью. Ей довелось поучаствовать в нескольких миссиях и даже выслужиться до звания лейтенанта, прежде чем дети лорда Вейдера появились здесь, на базе Хэйвен.

Хана Соло с ними не было.

Люк странно изменился. Шира настороженно следила за ним — так ястребок, гнездящийся в зданиях Центра Империи, следит за первым вылетом своих птенцов. Для этих птиц каньоны меж зданиями — все равно, что бездна.

Люк тоже балансировал над бездной, только ему одному, может быть, понятной.

Вечером того дня Шира рискнула к нему подойти. Они медленно пошли рядом — больше не держась за руки. Просто два товарища-пилота. В половину неба пламенел закат, слышались отзвуки чьей-то беспечной болтовни. Ветер шелестел в траве.

Они пристроились на пороге ангара. Люк показал ей свой протез — почти не отличимый от живой руки. Сжал кулак, разжал, показывая работу пальцев. Грустно посмеялся.

— Знаешь, меддроид сказал, что мне повезло.

— В чем?

— Двадцать лет назад, сказал, таких протезов еще не делали. Якобы при Империи протезирование сильно шагнуло вперед. Лея, естественно, взвилась и начала с ним ругаться. А я думаю, может, и шагнуло, почему нет. Жизнь ведь не стоит на месте, Империя там или Республика.

— Как ты... остался без руки?

— Это Вейдер.

Она отшатнулась.

— Ты встречался с лордом Вейдером?

— Да, представляешь, — Люк невесело улыбался. — Еще и вообразил, что победить его смогу. Он не собирался меня убивать, думаю, и ранить не хотел. Я его теснил, даже задел несколько раз.

Шира вздрогнула.

— А рука, ну... Я думаю, это случайность. Световые мечи, знаешь, это такое оружие... Он не хотел меня убивать.

Шира не стала спрашивать, почему Люк так думает. Она это чувствовала — новое знание, прорастающее в нем, как невыносимо горькое зернышко. Лорд Вейдер ему сказал.

Они сидели рядом, бедром касаясь бедра, и смотрели на заходящее солнце.

— А Хан попал в беду, и Лея теперь сама не своя, — сказал Люк. — Фетт собирался сдать его Джаббе.

— Что Джабба с ним сделает?

— Не знаю.

Шира тихонько сжала его искусственную руку. Помедлила, все-таки спросила:

— Ты его серьезно ранил? Вейдера?

— Вряд ли, — сказал Люк задумчиво. — Не похоже было, что ему больно или что-то такое.

Она кусала губы.

Темнело.

— Знаешь, я рад, что мы будем вместе летать, — Люк поднялся. — Я пойду.

Время поцелуев, похоже, прошло.

На следующей же миссии Шира вызвалась сопровождать Люка, настояла на своем, заработав откровенно неприязненный взгляд Леи. Сказала Люку, когда они остались вдвоем:

— Я столько времени не знала, жив ты или мертв!

— Мне кажется, ты знала, — сказал Люк тихо.

— Ну... — Шира неловко пожала плечами. — Может быть. Мне отчего-то не хотелось тебя оплакивать. Я что-то чувствовала, понимаешь...

— Да. — Люк смотрел ей в глаза. — Это я понимаю.

На заданиях они теперь чаще всего оказывались рядом. Вместе они летали на Беспин, прикрывали друг друга в бою. После поражения на Хоте Альянс стал очень деятельным — будто рассерженное насекомое. По случаю удалось раздобыть четыре списанных имперских истребителя, и Шира помогала их чинить. Задумчиво касалась ионных панелей, вспоминая, как впервые увидела эту модель, заменившую старые ЭТА.

Миссии, очень важные, очень нужные для Альянса, следовали одна за другой. Дни летели, будто листья с деревьев. За рычагом управления СИД-истребителя Шире было привычно и легко — маленькое возвращение домой.

Они с Люком добыли секретные имперские коды, совершили маленький подвиг на благо Альянса. Их двоих уже воспринимали как слаженную боевую команду. Одна только Лея Органа раздражалась, наблюдая за этой нечаянной дружбой.

Спали вместе они все реже. Случалось, урывали час-другой, жадно целовались, Люк входил в нее — не всегда нежно, чаще всего торопливо. Их смешной, детский роман заканчивался, наступала пора взросления.

Шира успела однажды спасти Люка в бою, получить звание капитана и награду за храбрость, а потом все закончилось.

Ее глупый роман, ее миссия в Альянсе и вся ее прежняя жизнь — закончились в один миг.

Перед вылетом ни малейшие предчувствия ее не посетили. Шира поймала Люка в коридоре, порывисто поцеловала. Он вытаращил глаза и скорчил испуганную мину девственника, которого застали врасплох. Они посмеялись и разошлись — каждый к своему СИД-истребителю. Эти заслуженные машинки помогали им проникать в ряды противника, вести бой на своих условиях.

Ни малейших предчувствий...

Она так и не поняла, что произошло. Удар, взрыв, странная тишина. Напряженный танец космического боя сменился — чем? — невыносимой, волнами накатывающей болью.

Тишина залепила уши.

Обломки ее истребителя плыли в космической черноте. У Ширы еще оставался кислород — немного, но все же. Она успела подумать: «С лордом Вейдером было так же?» — и будто провалилась куда-то в темноту, в знакомое болото, которое лорд Вейдер ей приказывал забыть.

Ничего не было. Ни боли. Ни страха. Ничего.

А потом знакомая всеобъемлющая воля пробилась к ней сквозь это самое «ничего». И подхватила, и потащила обратно в жизнь.


	7. Копия

_«…известный анекдот из мира искусства. В отличие от симулякра, изображения без оригинала, в нашем случае оригинал был, однако копии исказили наше представление об оригинале. Каждый из зрителей, видевших хоть раз копии портрета короля Анданайси, был уверен, что у короля имелся шрам на лбу, тогда как в действительности никакого шрама не было. Когда подлинный портрет, более четырехсот лет хранившийся в закрытом для посещения монастыре, попал наконец в руки искусствоведов, общепринятой сделалась версия о намеренной порче портрета монахами. Шрам восстановили при реставрации. Однако недавние исследования позволили установить, что изначально на портрете не было изображения шрама. Это один из самых ярких примеров того, какое огромное влияние копии способны оказать на оригинал, воздействуя на него посредством манипуляцией массовым сознанием…»  
Бенес Кло Савас, открытая лекция при Технологическом университете Центра Империи, 23-й год Нового Порядка, 39-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Пребывая на грани бесчувствия в бакта-резервуаре, Шира вдруг почувствовала близкое присутствие лорда Вейдера. Сквозь слой бакты звуки доносились приглушено, невнятно — лорд Вейдер говорил с медицинскими дроидами о ее состоянии, но слов она почти не разбирала.

Наконец ее извлекли из бакты — волосы сосульками свесились на лицо, мокрая больничная сорочка облепила тело.

— Я подвела вас, милорд, — попыталась сказать Шира, но слова сливались в неразборчивую кашу. Язык еле шевелился, и нижняя челюсть казалась странно окаменевшей, недвижимой.

Шира так и висела в захватах меддроидов, не касаясь ногами пола. Сама себе она напоминала тряпку, которую забыли выжать. Капли драгоценной бакты падали с ее волос на пол.

Ее поднесли к койке и посадили. Шира тупо уставилась на свои ноги, заканчивающиеся воспаленными культями.

— Я вас подвела, милорд.

Его ладонь легла на ее спину, чуть выше лопатки. Прикосновение это должно было, наверное, успокаивать, но, тяжелое и холодное, оно было словно жест самой судьбы, символ неотвратимости.

Жестом Вейдер отогнал меддроидов, и они все удались, оставив их наедине.

— Я подвела...

— Нет, девочка, нет.

Его жалость откровенно пугала Ширу. Он очень редко кого-то жалел.

Она пыталась объяснить, что ни с чем не справилась, что никогда не могла защитить Люка. Слова увязали в беспомощном рту.

Даже в космическом бою, в своей родной стихии, она и то сплоховала. Ей казалось, она все контролирует, видит каждого противника, держит рисунок боя в своей голове, отвлекает имперских пилотов от Люка, но в конечном счете она оказалась здесь, полуживая, изувеченная, — и даже не поняла, кто ее сбил.

Ее трясло. Мокрая сорочка противно липла к ослабевшему телу. Шира обняла себя странно короткими, едва шевелящимися руками.

Ее мозг почти не осознавал произошедших с телом изменений. Она видела, но не понимала.

Ноги заканчивались икрами. Руки — запястьями.

Лорд Вейдер гладил ее по спине.

— Я даже не поняла, кто меня сбил...

— Это был Люк.

Что?

Рука его на миг замерла, а потом снова возобновила свое движение. Будто ему так было проще.

Ей — проще не было.

Она ничего не понимала. Ей казалось, она услышала что-то не то, что-то не так поняла. Прошамкала непослушным ртом:

— Не Люк... Это не Люк...

— В Альянсе сейчас идет разбирательство по этому поводу. Судя по всему, это он. Можно считать, что свое официальное задание ты выполнила. Настроения среди его товарищей сейчас бродят весьма смутные.

— Я не...

— Я знаю. Знаю, девочка. Успокойся.

— Не может быть Люк...

— Люк не отрицал. Сказал, что таково было веление Силы.

— Сбить меня.

Она все еще не понимала. Это не укладывалось в голове.

— Ничего, девочка. Ничего.

Шира не могла больше это выносить. Он должен был сына жалеть, а вместо этого сидел рядом с ней и жалел ее. Боялся за нее.

От этого она и сама начинала бояться. Неизвестно чего. Будущего. Прошлого.

— Милорд, — сорвалось у нее, — пожалуйста, уйдите!

Холод его прикосновения сводил ее с ума.

— Пожалуйста!

Он несильно сжал ее плечо, повернулся и в самом деле ушел. Она осталась одна.

Тогда, медленно, прокручивая эту мысль в голове раз за разом, Шира наконец поняла, что Вейдер пытался ей сказать. Люк хотел ее убить.

Люк сделал это с ней.

Люк сделал это с ней, солнечный мальчик, которого, казалось, невозможно было не любить. И она и в самом деле, наверное, успела полюбить, но сейчас, пока она сидела, медленно замерзая в мокрой сорочке, и смотрела на обрубки своих ног, эта любовь переплавлялась в нечто совершенно иное, во что-то темное, уязвленное, неприглядное.

Она не плакала.

Наверное, следовало считать, что ей повезло — больше, чем лорду Вейдеру, который в свое время, очевидно, тоже пережил взрыв истребителя.

Шира подумала было встать, мышцы тела привычно потянулись, ноги свесились с кровати. Едва успела вспомнить, что вставать ей уже не придется. Не в ближайшее время. И позвать кого-то она не могла, изо рта выходило только невнятное блеянье.

Вейдер пришел сам. Убрал мокрые волосы с ее лица, спросил:

— Хочешь лечь?

— Нет, попрыгать, — пыталась сказать она. Опять не вышло.

— Ты будешь говорить нормально, потерпи. Челюсть и конечности оставили напоследок. Сначала нужно было разобраться с более насущными проблемами.

Вейдер снял с нее мокрую сорочку и легко, словно ребенка, поднял на руки. Прислонившись виском к его плечу, Шира смотрела на свое тело, влажно блестевшее в искусственном корабельном свете. Грудная клетка и живот были перепаханы шрамами. Телеметрия внутренних имплантов выведена под левую грудь. Правое бедро оказалось неожиданно чистым, ни единого шрама его не пересекало. Туда пересаживали кожу? Или просто так уж повезло?

Шира чувствовала себя ребенком в его руках. Столько лет бунтовала против этого и хотела этого, ревновала к дочери, к сыну, но в каком-то смысле она всегда была его ребенком. И сейчас, невесомая в его объятьях, она наконец окончательно это признала.

Вейдер перенес ее на сухую койку. Появившиеся дроиды подключили ее к каким-то аппаратам, сноровисто затянули часть кровати подобием полога. Шира закрыла глаза. Холодная рука сжала ее плечо, и тогда Шира повернула голову и прижалась щекой к этой руке. Промямлила непослушным ртом:

— Я теперь — как вы?

Он понял, сказал:

— Почти, девочка.

— Я так зла...

— Злись. Злость помогает. Остальное приложится со временем.

— Не уходите.

— Я не уйду.

\---

Миновало пять дней, прежде чем Шира смогла подняться на ноги. Ее оперировали на «Экзекуторе», установили протезы рук и ног, заменили часть нижней челюсти. Губы и часть зубов остались свои.

Большую часть шрамов на лице удалось убрать, но несколько сохранились.

— Думаю, в Центре Империи смогут что-то сделать, — сказал ей врач. — У нас здесь предусмотрено, казалось бы, все, но косметические дефекты все же — не наш профиль. Осмелюсь сказать, что шрамы вас не портят.

К тому времени Шира уже успела — не то чтобы успокоиться, но впасть в довольно холодное, сосредоточенное состояние. Ее злость была странно безадресной и совершенно не горячила кровь.

Бесстрастно она рассматривала себя в зеркале. В самом начале своей нынешней жизни, цепляясь за лорда Вейдера — не руками, нечем тогда было цепляться, а рассудком, душой, — она мельком успела подумать, что красавицей ей больше не бывать. Теперь Шира спокойно оценивала свои шансы.

Лицо ей и в самом деле восстановили неплохо. Те же шрамы, что остались...

Она задумчиво провела новыми пальцами по своему отражению. Левая щека и подбородок. Тонкий шрам через правый глаз.

Ее лицо сделалось менее обезображенной, более приятной на вид копией — его лица.

Будто издевка судьбы.

Будто намек на что-то, чему Шира не сумела бы подобрать название. Влияние некой воли свыше, ошибка ленивого сценариста, который перенес похожие шрамы с одного лица на другое, не вдаваясь в детали.

Шира гладила свое отражение, представляя, будто гладит — его лицо. Все, что было у нее с Люком, то самое легкое «не всерьез», осыпалось шелухой.

Она не желала, физически не могла помнить о Люке хорошее.

А его отец...

Его отец...

Лорд Вейдер ее новый облик не прокомментировал никак. Однажды только коснулся ее щеки металлическими пальцами, надежно запрятанными в черную перчатку, провел вдоль шрамов. Но так ничего и не сказал.

Казалось, меньше всего его волновала тогда ее внешность. Стоило Шире встать на ноги, как лорд Вейдер взял ее в оборот.

Теперь каждый ее день был заполнен тренировками; для того, чтобы привыкнуть к протезам, нужно было время. Ходить Шира могла, но требовалось от нее не просто ходить. Лорд Вейдер хотел, чтобы она была в состоянии сражаться, да не с обычными солдатами и даже не с ногри. Вейдер хотел, чтобы Шира могла сражаться на равных — с ним самим.

Зачем — он так и не объяснил.

Они вообще мало разговаривали в те дни. Он не молчал, конечно: скупо, кратко рассказывал о принципах использования Силы в бою, учил уходить от ударов светового меча, подсказывал, как использовать физическую боль и нечаянный, непонятно откуда берущийся страх. Но ведь это были не разговоры.

О Люке оба молчали наглухо.

Всю жизнь Шира использовала Силу интуитивно, представления не имея ни о каких приемах — кроме тех, которые сам Вейдер ей временами показывал. Сейчас он вынуждал ее обращаться к Силе как можно чаще. В спаррингах он оказался абсолютно безжалостным, он вынуждал ее бороться из последних сил и за пределами этих сил.

За две недели, что последовали за ее ранением, Шира сильно похудела. Почти каждое утро она встречала в медцентре, залечивая отметины бесконечных ночных спаррингов. Она перестала думать о Люке, переживать его неожиданное предательство, перестала думать обо всем. Физическая боль изгнала душевную, но не совсем, та будто притаилась до поры до времени, дожидаясь своего часа.

Все закончилось в тот день, когда на грани очередного поражения, почти ничего не соображая от боли, Шира вскинула руку и сжала кулак, перекрывая противнику дыхание.

За механическим звуком работающей системы нагнетания воздуха Шира услышала короткий, почти сразу оборвавшийся хрип. Какой-то миг, всего миг он не мог дышать.

А потом освободился от ее силового захвата — небрежно, будто паутинку смахнул.

Шира стояла на коленях, опираясь об пол одной рукой, и сама задыхалась, дрожала, насмерть перепуганная. В страшном сне ей не могло привидеться, что она будет способна причинить ему вред, что сможет намеренно ударить его в уязвимое место, но вот же — она это сделала.

Наконец, она сумела совладать с собой. Поднялась на трясущиеся от напряжения ноги и посмотрела на человека, стоявшего напротив. Мерно работал респиратор. Может быть, то, что она сделала, и не повредило ему, но ей оно повредило точно. Разрушило ее представление о самой себе.

— Этого больше не будет, — сказала Шира, сама толком не понимая, что имеет в виду: свой силовой захват, их спарринги, что-то другое. — Это больше не повторится.

— Продолжаем, Шира.

— Нет, — сказала она.

Прошла мимо него, прихрамывая, и покинула зал, так и не оглянувшись. Впрочем, далеко Вейдер ей уйти не дал. Догнал в пару шагов, крепко взял за плечо и развернул в сторону своей каюты.

Из этой дюрасталевой хватки было не вырваться, да Шира и не пыталась. Лорд Вейдер казался не рассерженным, а скорее озадаченным; впрочем, именно сейчас до его настроения ей не было никакого дела.

Его каюта представляла из себя просторное пустое помещение, непонятно для чего предназначенное. Здесь было устройство для голографической связи и медитационная сфера, а больше не было совершенно ничего.

Они остановились посреди этого пространства — черные стены, абсолютная пустота.

— Ну в чем дело, девочка? — спросил Вейдер.

— Я уже давно не девочка, милорд.

Нетерпеливый жест затянутой в черное руки.

— В чем дело?

— Вы можете снять шлем, милорд? — сказала Шира невпопад.

Он оглянулся и шагнул в сторону. Повинуясь едва заметному движению руки, медитационная сфера — черный шар — раскрылась ему навстречу своей ослепительно белой изнанкой. Словно цветок под порывом ветра.

Вейдер шагнул внутрь, в ярко освещенное пространство меж панелей и медицинских манипуляторов. Снял шлем, за ним отсоединил маску, убрал в отведенные им места. Обернулся.

Шира шла за ним, как привязанная. Остановилась лишь у границы ярко-белого цветка, помедлила, потом шагнула меж лепестков и протянула руку, привстала на цыпочки, коснулась своими искусственными, мертвыми пальцами виска Вейдера, его изуродованной щеки. Влажная, покрытая испариной кожа была теплой. Живой.

Он вздохнул. Опустился в низкое круглое кресло и увлек Ширу за собой, заставил сесть на широкий подлокотник. Притянул к себе ее голову, их лбы соприкоснулись.

Сфера с легким шипением сомкнулась вокруг них. Ярко-белый свет воцарился вокруг. Шира вспомнила свой давний-давний, будто в иной жизни приснившийся сон.

Мешала нижняя часть респиратора, соединенная с широким литым воротником. Шира упиралась в него подбородком. Рука Вейдера покоилась на ее затылке. Шира смотрела в глаза Вейдера — близко-близко. Расплавленное золото, в иные мгновения отливающее алым. Словно пламя.

В ней установилась внутренняя тишина. Вся ее жизнь словно пришла в равновесие в этот миг — его дыхание, не только механическое, но и живое, настоящее, теплый воздух, вырывающийся из губ, его нереальный взгляд-пламя меж совсем обычных, набрякших век, изрезанных тонкими морщинками, капелька пота на его виске, тяжелый холод его руки на ее затылке, — все это стало для нее точкой равновесия, наивысшим мигом полноты бытия. Шира не чувствовала в этот миг ни боли, ни усталости; казалось, она могла бы провести так вечность.

Но он шевельнулся, отстранился; сидя вот так рядом, почти в его объятьях, Шира наблюдала, как манипуляторы отсоединяют систему нагнетания воздуха, освобождая его шею — бледную, в шрамах, со следами натертостей. Красная полоса поперек шеи могла быть оставлена ее силовым захватом. Шира протянула руку, осторожно коснулась этой полосы кончиками пальцев. Дернулся кадык. Дыхание Вейдера, в этот редкий момент свободное от своей механической составляющей, было учащенным, неглубоким. Манипулятор с прозрачной дыхательной маской, подсоединенной гибким шлангом к консоли, застыл рядом; Вейдер отмахнулся от него.

Тяжелая рука Вейдера снова легла ей на затылок — собственнический, до смешного властный жест. Он притянул ее к себе, и губы их соприкоснулись — еще не поцелуй, но за миг до него. Шершавые теплые губы, дыхание щекочет кожу. А потом он подался вперед и поцеловал ее по-настоящему.

Вейдер не закрывал глаза, когда целовался, и его золотой взгляд сделался почти страшен. Утекали мгновения; Шире перестало хватать дыхания.

Вейдер отстранился и усмехнулся как-то неловко, потянулся за дыхательной маской, надел. Шира ткнулась лбом в бронированное плечо, в дюрасталевый прохладный нагрудник. Зажмурила глаза, полные непрошеных слез. И тут же почувствовала холодную тяжелую руку на своей спине.

— Ничего, девочка. Все пройдет.

Когда это все пройдет, да и пройдет ли вообще? Странная, глупая ложь. Он гладил ее по спине, как тогда, в медотсеке, а Шира не хотела вспоминать тот день.

Шершавые губы коснулись ее виска, уголка глаза, мокрой от слез щеки. Невинные, ласковые поцелуи. Шира повернула голову и подставила губы.

И на этот раз все-таки закрыла глаза. Обняла его, провела рукой по безволосому затылку — жуткие шрамы, сплошные бугры и рытвины.

Почувствовала вдруг невесомые, легчайшие прикосновения сгустившегося воздуха — точно так же, как она едва не задушила его во время спарринга, Вейдер теперь ее ласкал. Прикосновения Силы гладили ее спину и плечи, расслабляя напряженные мышцы, дотрагивались до сосков, целовали ключицы.

Шира поймала его руку, сдернула тяжелую перчатку и положила его холодные металлические пальцы на свою грудь. Заглянула снизу в его лицо.

Вейдер снова надел дыхательную маску. Легчайшее, невесомо сжал пальцы — странное ощущение — и убрал руку. Расстегнул плащ, снял дюрасталевый нагрудник, наплечники, расстегнул пояс. Он все еще был одет и полностью отгорожен от мира. А Шира поднялась с подлокотника, скинула водолазку, стянула тренировочные брюки вместе с бельем. Повернулась перед Вейдером, наткнулась на внимательный золотой взгляд.

— Не красавица уже, да?

— Не глупи, девочка.

Манипуляторы отсоединяли блок системы жизнеобеспечения. Расстегнули комбинезон, открывая бледную мускулистую грудь, сильные плечи, ввод для инъекций, вживленный под ключицу, датчики внутренних имплантов, поджарый живот, даже на вид твердый словно доска.

Вейдер поднял с кресла, высоченный, будто лямбда-шаттл. Шелковистый табард остался на кресле, комбинезон сполз к сапогам, открывая сильные бедра, безволосый пах, крупный, совершенно невозбужденный член. Выше колен живые сильные ноги переходили в мертвую дюрасталь. И обе руки выше локтя тоже обрывались, соединенные с боевыми протезами.

Шире чудилась в этом странная красота. В своих травмах ничего красивого она углядеть была не способна, но в нем...

Настолько сильным, атлетически совершенным было его покрытое шрамами тело, и так сложно было представить Дарта Вейдера без истребителей, без флота, без его звездных разрушителей, что это сочетание живой плоти и мертвой дюрастали выглядело совершенно естественным. Казалось, он и не мог быть никаким другим. Тот двадцатилетний мальчик-джедай, генерал Войны Клонов, словно бы и не имел ничего общего с этим человеком. Дарт Вейдер как будто таким и родился.

Шира сделала шаг вперед и уперлась головой ему в грудь. Их тела соприкоснулись; грудью, животом, бедрами она ощутила его живое тепло, напряженность его мышц, почувствовало, как вздымается и опускается его грудная клетка, когда он вдыхает и выдыхает. Шира обняла его, провела рукой по спине — шершавые и гладкие участки, следы старых ожогов, ветвистый шрам под лопаткой.

Странный сбивчивый вздох раздался над ее головой. Вейдер шагнул назад и потянул Ширу за собой, снова опустился в кресло и устроил ее на своих коленях.

Возбуждался он медленно, а, войдя в нее, кончил почти сразу. Глуховато засмеялся, пряча лицо в ее волосах.

— Прости, девочка. Давно со мной этого не случалось.

Шира так и не поняла, что он имел в виду: эту мальчишескую неудачу или секс вообще.

Вейдер ласкал ее еще некоторое время, умело доводя до финала. Шира кончила, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. И потом долго сидела так, прижавшись телом к его телу, и не думала совершенно ни о чем.

Металлические пальцы на ее плечах нагрелись, сделались теплыми. Мерно шумела система нагнетания воздуха. Под ее ухом в его груди — торопливо билось сердце.


	8. Люмия

_«Мы очень мало знаем о ситхах. Мы знаем, что они жестоки и властолюбивы, что их очень трудно убить, что гнев и страх они используют точно как же, как другие используют топливо для костра. Они искажают течение Силы, они лгут самим своим существованием. Но мы не знаем, почему они таковы, каковы есть. «Темная сторона», — говорим мы. Все дело в Темной стороне. В нашем представлении ситхи погружены в непрерывную злобу – точно так же, как мы должны быть погружены в непрерывное умиротворение. Но разве мы таковы?.. «Они не способны на любовь», — говорим мы. Но любовь – это эгоистичное, крайне индивидуализированное чувство, которое лишь принято считать светлым. Свет свету рознь… В конечном счете мы просто не знаем, кто такие ситхи и на что они способны…»  
Из личного дневника джедая Бол Чатак, 10-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

После возвращения в Центр Империи ежедневным занятиям с лордом Вейдером пришел конец; теперь Шира проводила время в компании его личных тренировочных дроидов.

И в компании голокронов, которые вызывали у Ширы довольно противоречивые чувства: вечно от них хотелось то сбежать куда подальше, то разбить их вдребезги, а то вдруг ее одолевала жажда знаний, и она впитывала информацию обо всех этих странных, страшноватых тайнах, будто воду пила после долгого жаркого дня. Пила и не могла напиться.

В разведке ей предоставили отпуск по состоянию здоровья. Выполнение опасного задания и общая выслуга лет подарили Шира звание майора. Вызвав в свой кабинет, Йсанне Исард долго разглядывала ее лицо. Сказала только:

— А мальчик-то непрост. От Кеноби он взял куда больше, чем казалось поначалу. Ты знаешь, о ком я?

Солнечный свет лился в высокие окна. Просторный кабинет, две женщины — друг напротив друга, женщины, разделенные меньше чем десятком лет.

— Историю Войны клонов я помню, — сказала Шира.

Исард покивала задумчиво, провела пальцем по губам.

— Порой жизнь выкидывает такие коленца, что поневоле уверуешь в судьбу. Жестокость — вряд ли свойство, которое наследуется генетически. Однако ему можно научиться. Он учил их обоих, знаешь ли. И отца, и сына.

С этой точки зрения Шира о Кеноби еще не думала. Впрочем, она вообще о нем редко думала.

— Что говорят врачи по поводу твоих шрамов?

— Ничего, — ответила Шира после некоторой паузы.

— Не хочешь их сводить?

— Я напичкана электроникой и металлом с головы до ног. Прибавить к этому кукольное лица, и я сама поверю, что я не человек, а эскорт-дроид.

— Справедливости ради, Шира Элан, твое лицо никогда не было кукольным, — Исард слабо, отрешенно улыбалась. — Впрочем, такому типу красоты шрамы как раз не помеха. Ну что же... Вы свободны, майор. Отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил.

И Шира отправилась набираться сил в компании боевых дроидов.

\---

Лорд Вейдер почти не наблюдал за ее тренировками. Пришел только однажды, встал в дверном проеме — все здесь проектировалось под его рост, и в дверных проемах нагибаться ему не приходилось. Сказал:

— Ближе к полуночи я освобожусь. Если хочешь, можешь прийти.

Шира оглянулась на него и пропустила удар, полетела на пол, здорово приложилась головой. Дроид перехватил ее ногу и сильно вывернул, потащил к себе.

— Будь повнимательнее, — сказал Вейдер и ушел.

К вечеру хромать она так и не перестала. На скуле расцвел багровый кровоподтек. Глянув напоследок в зеркало, она только грустно посмеялась: что и говорить, красавица. Прошла знакомым до боли коридором, пересекла пустой темный кабинет.

Жилое помещение — ей давно уже казалось, что именно тут он и живет, в этом огромном пространстве, меж медицинских дроидов, манипуляторов и рабочих электронных верстаков, — в этот раз было ярко освещено. Дом инженера и вечного пациента.

Не верилось, что он приводил сюда женщин. Да и были ли они вообще, те женщины...

Разве что Йсанне Исард еще можно было здесь представить — с ее лукавой прохладной улыбкой, с ее манерой невзначай говорить о личном.

— Шира, — раздался глуховатый голос. — Хватит думать о глупостях, иди сюда.

Полураздетый, до пояса укрытый черным своим плащом, Вейдер сидел в своем обычном кресле. Мерцала развернутая перед ним проекция ионного двигателя.

Шира прошла прямо через проекцию и остановилась перед ним. Положила руки на его обнаженные плечи.

Глаза в глаза. Наверное, со стороны это даже красиво: зелень и золото. Или нелепо. Пристальный взгляд в упор, бледные изуродованные лица, напряжение неживых рук.

Вейдер потянул ее к себе. Прикосновения его Силы стелились по коже, будто вода. Он расстегивал на ней китель, стягивал нательное белье, а Сила обтекала ее нежными, ласкающими движениями.

Шира не стала трогать его дыхательную маску. Нагнувшись, поймала губами шрам на его шее, нерешительно коснулась языком. У его кожи был сухой медицинский привкус. Шира проследила языком шрам на всем его протяжении, от шеи до ключицы. Перешла на другой шрам, потом еще на один, целуя, облизывая.

Вейдер стиснул ее руку — до боли, до протеста в искусственных рецепторах. Плащ сполз, открывая нагое тело: сильные бедра, возбужденный член.

Кресло трансформировалось в подобие медицинского ложа; Шира уткнулась лицом в грудь Вейдера, легла щекой на выступающий ввод какого-то из имплантов.

Секс, наверное, всегда немного нелеп. Соединение тел — будто штекер воткнуть в подходящее для него гнездо. Обмен физиологическими жидкостями, учащенное дыхание, влажная от пота кожа. Время, когда любовь низводится до биологической составляющей, когда все разумные становятся немного животными, возвращаются к своим истокам.

Шира перестала думать. Принимая в себя его член, двигаясь в такт его торопливым, сильным толчкам, она лишь ощущала. Ни единой связанной мысли не осталось в ее голове. А Вейдеру еще хватала самоконтроля, чтобы продолжать ласкать ее Силой; его металлические руки праздно лежали поверх ее тела, постепенно согреваясь. Немалым грузом лежали, к слову сказать.

Темп нарастал. Они оба вспотели; Шира сцеловывала с его груди и живота капли пота.

Когда ее настигло, Шира вцепилась в его плечи изо всех сил, даже и не задумавшись, настолько болезненной может оказаться хватка ее протезированных рук. Лежала, вздрагивая, жадно хватая воздух. Постепенно приходя в себя, она обнаружила, что глаза ее полны слез, а на груди Вейдера рядом с ее щекой алеет след свежего укуса.

Вейдер кончил следом за ней. Он сбивчиво дышал, грудь его часто вздымалась и опадала. Шира осторожно поцеловала след укуса, успокоено положила голову ему на грудь.

Дыхание Вейдера постепенно выравнивалось.

Медленно, расслабленно текли минуты. Разгоряченное, вспотевшее тело остыло; Шира начала мерзнуть. Она приподнялась — под грузом двух расслабленных, бревнами лежащих дюрасталевых протезов — и переместилась вперед, заглянула в лицо Вейдеру: он спал.

Он выглядел таким умиротворенным. Шира подцепила с помощью Силы плащ, валявшийся на полу, и накрылась их обоих. Уткнулась головой Вейдеру в плечо, закрыла глаза. Сама не заметила, как задремала.

Когда Шира проснулась, на ложе она была одна. Вейдер, полностью одетый, разве что без шлема, снова сидел с проекцией двигателя.

— Освежитель — вторая дверь слева, — сказал Вейдер, не оборачиваясь.

Шира слабо улыбнулась. Села, кутаясь в плащ. Вейдер все еще казался непривычно умиротворенным. В Силе его спокойствие разливалось теплым бархатным морем: ложись, покачайся на волнах.

Шира посидела немного, глядя на его затылок, рассеченный грубым шрамом, а потом отправилась в освежитель. Вейдер явился туда следом за ней.

Пока она стояла под струями воды, Вейдер спокойно ее созерцал. Никакого эротического подтекста в его внимании Шира не чувствовала — ну разве что совсем немного. На голую он смотрел так же, как мог бы смотреть на одетую.

Потом вдруг сказал:

— Я сделаю из тебя ситха, девочка. После моей смерти ты продолжишь линию Дарта Бейна. — Странно, невесело улыбнулся. — Леди Люмия.

Шира оперлась рукой о стену, посмотрела на свои ноги. Поврежденное вчера колено немного распухло, а впрочем — ерунда.

Наверное, ни одному из ситхов еще не давали имени в подобной обстановке. Она вообразила на мгновение, как Его Величество врывается в освежитель к тогда еще Анакину Скайуокеру: «Отныне, сынок, звать тебя будут Дарт Вейдер. Не переживай, штаны успеешь надеть и потом».

Подумала, что знает теперь, кто придумывал имена его детям. Люк, Лея, Люмия — ряд казался очевидным.

Люмия — совершенно нелепое имя для ситха. Слишком... светлое.

Вслух Шира сказала только:

— Милорд, вы и в самом деле думаете, что после вашей смерти я буду в состоянии продолжать хоть что-то?

— Будешь.

Как приговор.

Шира покачала головой, но спорить не стала.

\---

Прошло больше месяца, промелькнуло, пролетело. Шира постепенно привыкла — к своему изменившемуся телу, к своему новому, обостренному восприятию Силы, которое каждый день становилось все более чутким. Потом ее вызвала Исард и сообщила, что Люк Скайуокер сумел оправдаться перед Альянсом.

— Он нашел доказательства того, что ты была нашим агентом. Обнаружил место, откуда ты отправляла донесения, и оттуда сумел взломать твое досье.

Шира только бровь приподняла. Ее задание не предполагало отправку донесений, но это еще ерунда. Взломать же ее досье...

Она ведь не с улицы в разведку явилась, ее досье было засекречено с самого детства.

— Так бывает, — сказала Исард. — В случае с некоторыми индивидуумами этого скорее следует ожидать. Инстинкты порой сильнее всего остального. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, — ответила Шира, — пожалуй.

— Это не умаляет проделанной тобой работы. К слову, твоими успехами заинтересовался Его Величество. Думаю, лорду Вейдеру будет приятно об этом узнать, ты все-таки его протеже.

Лорд Вейдер на эту внезапную новость отреагировал лишь меланхоличным кивком.

— Да, я знаю. Но раз уж Исард передает привет, немного ускоримся. Я представлю тебя Его Величеству как потенциальную Руку Императора. Об остальном ему знать не нужно.

— Да, милорд.

— На самом деле он прекрасно понимает, как обстоят дела, но это наши с ним игры. Тебя это не коснется. Ты пилот и майор имперской разведки. Твоя чувствительность к Силе помогла тебе выжить после взрыва твоего истребителя. И ты готова служить Его Величеству в любом качестве.

— Я понимаю, милорд.

— На самом деле для тебя окажется большой удачей, если он согласится тебя использовать. Руки Императора работают с ним в тесной связке. Наблюдая за его работой, можно очень многому научиться. Он большой мастер.

— Вы думаете, он... Я его не заинтересую?

— Ты пилот и боевик, Его Величество ценит в своих Руках несколько иные качества. Хотя есть среди них и пилоты. Видишь ли, девочка, если б ты интересовала его, он заполучил бы тебя гораздо раньше. И сейчас дело тоже не в тебе, дело во мне. Он считает, что я отыскал себе новую игрушку, и желает на нее посмотреть. Если он захочет в пику мне отобрать тебя, это будет очень удачно. Он может научить тебя тому, чему я не научу. Он подлинный мастер в работе на полутонах, в плетении лжи, которая окутывает все вокруг, в подталкивании событий исподтишка. Может быть, это характерная особенность старых ситхов, которые всю жизнь были вынуждены скрываться. Мне, к счастью, такой жизни не досталось.

— А я...

— А у тебя за плечами полтора года в Альянсе.

И три года в институте, где она молчала намертво о своей жизни в секретной программе и о человеке, который...

Шира мимолетно удивилась. Она всегда казалась себе прямодушной.

— А... когда?

— Сегодня вечером. Его Величество милостиво согласился нас принять.

\---

Шира много раз видела Его Величество Императора Палпатина. И издали видела, и вблизи. Впрочем, его внимание лично на нее, кажется, не обращалось ни разу. Она всегда оставалось ребенком из толпы.

Теперь ей предстояло встретиться с властителем галактики лицом к лицу.

Но прежде Шира столкнулась с совершенно другим человеком. На пороге тронного зала, прямо в распахнутых дверях. Лорд Вейдер прошел вперед. Невысокая рыжая девица посторонилась, пропуская его, мазнула неприязненным взглядом по Шире. Отвернулась было — и снова оглянулась.

Очень недолго, может быть, только несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Зеленые в зеленые — под сенью одинаковых светло-рыжих ресниц.

Шира даже не помнила ее имени.

Знала о ее существовании, но чаще всего просто забывала. Их поразительное сходство с годами не исчезло; Шира будто бы взглянула в искаженное отражение своего собственного лица — такого, каким оно было до столкновения с Люком Скайуокером.

— Ступай, Марочка, — раздался старческий мягкий голос. — Ступай. А ты иди сюда, мальчик мой, покажи, кого же ты ко мне привел.

Шира почувствовала, как девушку напротив окатила мучительная, злая ревность.

— Иди, Мара.

Девушка развернулась и ушла.

Просторный тронный зал казался слишком большим для одинокого старика. К Его Величеству лорд Вейдер подвел Ширу, держа за плечо, но перед самым троном отпустил ее и преклонил колено.

— Мастер.

— Встань, мой мальчик. Привел мне подарок? Мило с твоей стороны. До сих пор ты тщательно скрывал от меня свои игрушки. Ну что же. — Император встал с трона, спустился по ступеням, глянул на Ширу из-под капюшона. — Сходи немного погуляй, а мы тут пока побеседуем. В приватной обстановке.

— Как пожелайте, мастер.

Край его плаща мазнул Ширу по ногам. Вейдер ушел. В полутемном огромном помещении Шира осталась наедине с Императором галактики.

Но вместо того, чтобы проникнуться важностью этого момента, Шира думала о какой-то ерунде, о мелочах, которые сейчас не имели никакого смысла. О предполагаемой сестре она думала, и еще о том, как Его Величество назвал Вейдера мальчиком. «Мой мальчик» — то ли ласка, то ли ирония, не поймешь. Казалось, это обращение им обоим давно привычно. Его Величество будто и не замечал, настолько странно звучит это его «мальчик» в адрес сорокапятилетнего человека двухметрового роста.

Подумалось еще, не отсюда ли взялась привычка Вейдера звать ее девочкой. «Моя» он не прибавлял, это ведь и так было ясно.

А Его Величество улыбался, глядя на нее. Обошел по кругу, будто некий неживой предмет. Сказал насмешливым, ласковым тоном:

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что ты у него единственная, а, Широчка? Вейдер любит собирать детишек и морочить им головы. В нем есть особое обаяние, правда? На впечатлительные детские души оно действует безотказно. Вейдер учит их и бросает в бой. Со мною в бой. Милый мой мальчик, он знает, как вредно мне расслабляться. А тебе известно, что последним экзаменом ситха, тестом на способность называться «мастером», является убийство учителя? Лю-ми-я... — он засмеялся тихим старческим смехом.

Шира молчала, не представляя, что сказать. Она не была ни напугана, ни смущена, однако совершенно нелепая картина завладела ее воображением: Шира представила, как по всей галактике спрятанные дети дожидаются внимания лорда Вейдера.

Император снова засмеялся.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно. Все так и есть. Неужели ты не ревнуешь? Вот Марочка ревнует.

— Не думаю, что я вправе ревновать, Ваше Величество.

— Программа КОМПОНПа дает прекрасные результаты. Жаль, что я так рано Марочку оттуда выдернул. Однако смирение — вовсе не то свойство, что требуется ситху. Лю-ми-я... — Смех легкий, будто крылья бабочки. — Быть ситхом — это значит вечно пылать, гореть огнем до небес, так, чтобы всем вокруг было жарко. Впрочем, это Вейдер тебе еще объяснит. Учить он умеет, этого у него не отнять...

От удара светового меча, появившегося будто ниоткуда, Шира увернулась, еще даже не успев ничего осознать. Тренированное тело среагировало само.

Император, невысокий старичок, умел, оказывается, невероятно быстро двигаться. Он стремительно наступал; Шира уходила от его ударов, изумленная его скоростью. Лорд Вейдер в бою был словно шторм, накатывающий с неумолимой мощью; Его Величество оказался похож скорее на жалящее насекомое, чей укус смертелен, и от которого совершенно невозможно отбиться. Он был повсюду, алое лезвие его меча порхало, очерчивая границы ее тела. Шира не вполне была уверена, действительно ли ей хватает реакции на то, чтобы уворачиваться, или Его Величество ее просто щадит.

Разряд молнии заставил ее припасть на одно колено. Боль была та еще; Шира стиснула зубы. Она успела испугаться, что не выдержит электроника. Но электроника устояла, и Шира устояла тоже.

На какую-то долю секунды она ощутила прикосновение воли Вейдера, обнимающее ее, будто сильные руки.

Лезвие светового меча погасло.

— Ах, Вейдер, — сказал Его Величество, посмеиваясь. — Дело он свое знает. И так легко привязывается. Сердце у него все такое же мягкое. Ты знаешь, кто его искалечил? Он еще тебе не рассказывал? Однако не обольщайся. Неважно, сколько лет он с тобой возился, неважно, что ты ему почти как дочь... — Император склонился к ней. — Ты не дочь ему. На свою родную кровь он променяет тебя в любой момент. Ну что ты молчишь? Лю-ми-я.

— Ваше Величество...

Пренебрежительный жест.

— Встань. Ты не ранена, и боль ты терпеть умеешь.

Шира поднялась на ноги, склонила голову.

— А вот и Вейдер. Проходи, мой мальчик. Я позволю тебе и дальше играть с твоей куколкой. Она неплоха. Посмотрим, что ты сможешь из нее сделать. — Император как-то по-птичьи склонил голову набок. — Может быть, и я с ней немного поиграю. Марочку тоже нужно держать в тонусе. Ступайте.

\---

«Быть ситхом — это значит вечно пылать...»

Шира сидела над древним голокроном, касаясь его граней ладонями. «Вечно пылать...»

Может быть. Может быть.

Она достаточно знала Дарта Вейдера, чтобы понимать — ему это определение подходит слишком хорошо. Когда-то он казался ей воплощением идеального имперца, олицетворением самого духа Нового Порядка — того самого, о котором ей говорили на уроках в детстве. Вечно пылать, действовать с искренней страстью, всего себя отдавать своему делу...

Смешно.

Странно.

Она отвела руки от голокрона. Пригладила волосы нервным, полудетским движением.

В детстве казалось, повзрослеть — это означает сделаться кем-то иным. Каким-то другим, совершенно новым человеком. Но вот она повзрослела, а суть ее, сама основа ее личности осталась прежней. Может быть, она успеет состариться, а где-то глубоко внутри все равно останется маленькой девочкой, которая смотрела на алые замена, реющие на ветру. На символ нового, справедливого мира.

Как все это было давно. И как недавно.

Шира разглядывала грани голокрона.

«Вечно пылать...»

«Покой — это ложь, есть только страсть...»

Если задуматься, то это и в самом деле так. Никогда и нигде не бывает покоя; жизнь, само мироустройство основано на вечном движении. Зерно прорастает, чтобы породить новые зерна; рождаются и умирают разумные; хищники и травоядные плодятся под светом различных солнцах, на планетах, несущихся по своим орбитам; движутся континенты; вода и ветер трудятся над самым твердым камнем, превращая его в песок; все живет, все меняется, и, умирая, меняется тоже.

«Покой — это ложь. Эмоции, которые я проживаю, закаляют меня, делают крепче, и, окрепнув, я обретаю энергию для того, чтобы действовать. Только действие может привести к победе. Побеждая, я освобождаюсь от того, что сковывало меня раньше. Делая каждый следующий шаг, я становлюсь немного свободнее...»

Тень человека за ее плечом, черная-черная тень, отразившаяся в голокроне, накрывшая собой половину маленькой спальни. Механическое дыхание.

— Я все хотела спросить, милорд...

— Да?

— Почему вы не учили меня раньше?

Не то чтобы это было очень важно, но Ширу и в самом деле интересовало: почему? Она годами болталась в пределах его досягаемости, он учил ее летать и ругаться по-хаттски, но даже до уровня Инквизиторов не подумал ее дотянуть.

Шира со своим голокроном расположилась на полу. Вейдер прошел мимо и, не став подвергать опасности стул, сел на кровать.

— Ну скажем так — ты не была готова.

Шира слабо улыбнулась.

— Я годилась в джедаи, но не годилась в ситхи?

— Джедаи... Видишь ли, девочка, можно взять младенца и напичкать его любой идеологией. Какой угодно. И, повзрослев, он будет во все это верить, но до определенного предела. Однажды его личность, его подлинные устремления могут вступить в противоречие с навязанными убеждениями.

— Считаете, что учить лучше взрослых?

— Возможно. По крайней мере, действительно серьезным вещам. Как тебе объяснить... Ты была ребенком, который не знал ни страха, ни боли. Ни сильных привязанностей. Тебе не случалось бороться за свое существование или голодать, ты не скучала по своим родным, потому что их не знала. Чему я мог тебя научить — тому, что жизнь жестока? Этому жизнь и сама учит каждого.

— Вы не правы... по поводу привязанностей... — только и сказала Шира.

— Об этом, — произнес он вдруг, — я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Да, милорд?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понимала. Я любил свою жену больше жизни. Мне так казалось. Я был готов перевернуть ради нее весь мир. Но — я — убил — ее, — проговорил он раздельно. Голос его был бесстрастен. — Я — убил ее. Беременную. И только чудом не убил своих детей. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимала, что ты не застрахована не от чего. Моя привязанность тебя не защитит. От моего гнева — нет.

Шира смотрела на него во все глаза. Он не понимает?

Он даже не осознает, что делает с окружающими?

С того самого дня, когда в Храме джедаев он решал, кому из юнлингов жить, а кому умереть, с того самого дня он держал ее жизнь в своей ладони и лишь из прихоти не сжимал кулак.

Он держал так многих и многих. И его ненавидели за это — или поклонялись ему, как ногри. За то, что не убивает, хотя может. За то, что спасает, хотя волен обречь на гибель.

Шира не знала, что сказать. Не находила слов. Он думал, она верит в свою неуязвимость? Как его жена верила? Знали ли она вообще, та несчастная женщина, за кого вышла замуж? Он не умеет лукавить, но, бывает, разумные существа сами себя обманывают.

И вдруг ей на ум пришло: Люк. Шира тоже не знала, не представляла, что он может улыбаться своей солнечной улыбкой, а потом ударить в спину.

Но это Люк. Его отец же... Его отец...

Шира наконец нашлась со словами:

— Моя жизнь всегда была в вашей власти, милорд.

— Пока ты так думаешь, ситха из тебя не выйдет.

Странное пренебрежение в голосе Вейдера ее задело. Не то чтобы Шира стремилась к тому, чтобы сделаться ситхом, это было его решение. Но все же...

— Никому нельзя отдавать власть над собой, — сказал Вейдер. — Никому, Шира. Из любви, из верности, из признательности — все это ничего не стоит перед свободой. Я не купил тебя на рынке. Я требую подчинения, а не претендую на собственность. Я не владею тобой. Ты это понимаешь?

Она не понимала. Ее воспитывали иначе; она всегда знала, что нет у нее никакой личной воли, что Империя важней любой свободы и любых желаний. Детей, попавших в спецпрограмму, растили для служения. Он же знал это, не мог не знать.

Или поэтому он и заговорил о младенцах, которым можно внушить любую идеологию?

— Я родился рабом, — сказал он вдруг. — На Внешнем Кольце, во владениях хаттов.

Глаза Ширы невольно распахнулись. Не так уж и важно было, где и в какой семье родился бывший джедай; многие из них, наверняка, были выходцами из низов, ведь у благополучных граждан меньше соблазнов отдать своего ребенка.

Но вообразить его — рабом, бесправным созданием? Он — наследник имперского трона, второй человек в галактике.

— А я думала, — сказала Шира, — джедаи обычно не знали, откуда они родом.

— Бывало по-всякому. Но я попал в Храм довольно поздно по их меркам. Мне было девять, когда я наткнулся на одного джедая. На джедая и девушку, очень юную, но мне она тогда казалась недосягаемо взрослой. У них были проблемы, и я им помог. За это джедай взял меня с собой. Свою свободу я заработал, никто мне ее не дарил. — Он помолчал, прибавил негромко. — На той девушке я потом женился.

Шира невольно вздрогнула. Вейдер отмахнулся от ее движения, от ее удивления.

— Я не о том. Рабство бывает разное, Шира. Когда я был ребенком, в моем теле стоял чип со взрывным устройством. Такой внедряли рабам, чтобы исключить побег. Но в те годы никто не мешал мне думать так, как я хочу. А потом я попал к джедаям... Худшее рабство — это рабство мысли, девочка.

Ей казалось, он говорит не о джедаях. Не только о джедаях. Имперская пропаганда, специальная программа Комиссии по охране Нового Порядка, в его глазах выглядели явно ненамного лучше джедайских методов.

Но подобную точку зрения Шира не готова была принять.

\---

Однажды лорд Вейдер вручил ей кристалл для светового меча. Желтый камень в его металлической ладони выглядел странно, будто бы сияя собственным светом. Не то чтобы Шира повидала в жизни множество кристаллов для световых мечей, но свой меч лорд Вейдер разбирал при ней совсем недавно. Этот кристалл был крупнее и светился удивительно ярко.

— Это Сигил. Он редкий и довольно мощный, мощнее большинства природных кристаллов.

Словно солнце заключено было в его гранях. Шира не могла отвести взгляд от странного камня. Разве природные кристаллы — не для джедаев?

— Я думала, я должна буду сделать кристалл сама.

— Сделаешь, если понадобится, — ответил Вейдер. — Бери.

Кристалл упал в ее протянутую руку — теплый, словно нагретый живой рукой.

— Никто не заставляет нас пользоваться определенным видом кристаллов, девочка. Ситхи предпочитают синтезировать их, потому что это практичнее. Намного проще и быстрее собрать специализированную печь, чем лететь на отдаленную планету и бегать там по пещерам, разыскивая маленькую искорку среди множества бесполезных булыжников. Но если уж кристалл попался, почему бы не воспользоваться.

Шира прикусила губу, спросила неловко:

— Он — ваш?

Он хмыкнул.

— Не совсем. До моего нынешнего меча у меня было еще два, оба я, скажем так, потерял. Первый — перед тем, как впервые лишиться руки. А второй — с остальными конечностями. Люк им пользовался одно время, видимо, Оби-Ван в свое время прихватил меч с собой.

Шира вздрогнула. Тот меч, который одно время таскал с собой Люк, она помнила. Оби-Ван, значит?..

— Не делай такие глаза. Это дела давно минувших лет, девочка. А кристалл я просто нашел, в пещерах, где в древности их добывали, но месторождение давно считалось исчерпанным. Тебе тогда было лет десять.

Шира так и не спросила, что Вейдер там делал. Он бывал в самых неожиданных местах и чаще с намерениями отнюдь не мирными. Странно, что он столько лет хранил этот кристалл — и ведь не для себя же.

Металлические пальцы накрыли ее сомкнутую ладонь.

— Бери, девочка. Он твой.

\---

Шира должна была отправиться на Зиост, одну из самых древних ситхских планет. Перед самым отлетом лорд Вейдер вызвал ее в свои личные апартаменты. Он ждал ее — полностью одетый, но без маски и шлема.

Шира хотела подойти, обнять. Но он обернулся и сказал сухо:

— Сядь.

Шира опустилась на подвернувшийся стул — низкий, с металлическим сиденьем. Бледное лицо Вейдера ничего не выражало. В гневе ли, в радости, но мимика у него всегда была живая, а сейчас он словно застыл, оцепенел. Или пытался не дать воли чувствам.

Он дождался, пока Шира усядется, и заговорил равнодушным, странным для него тоном:

— Для тех, кто способен направлять Силу, есть много способов предвидеть будущее. Даже тем, кто никогда не стремился к этому специально, будущее порой является во время медитаций или во снах. Способность предугадать следующее движение противника — это тоже предвидение. Как любой талант, предвидение дано кому-то в большей степени, кому-то в меньшей. Способности к нему можно развить, но природная одаренность тоже имеет значение. Есть целые ордена, которые считают эту способность главной из тех, что дала нам Сила.

— Пророки Темной Стороны. Я знаю.

О пророках ей было известно — пусть и немногое — как и всякому, кто был вхож в Императорский дворец. Их отыскал где-то Император и приблизил к себе; во дворце их прозвали императорскими магами.

— И есть ордена, которые не придают этой способности никакого значения. Но предвидение так или иначе свойственно нам всем.

Вейдер замолчал. Прошел мимо нее. Повинуясь его жесту, отъехала в сторону стеновая панель, открывая панорамное окно. Вейдер остановился перед ним, заложив руки за спину, лицом к лицу с бескрайним небом. Империал-сити лесом многоэтажек тянулся снизу, но Скайхауз был слишком высок — тянись, не дотянешься.

Вейдер долго молчал. Шира, чуткая к перепадам его настроения, сидела, насторожившись.

— Всю жизнь, — сказал он наконец, — мне снятся смерти моих близких. Я никогда не предвидел радостных событий, только смерть. И мои сны всегда сбывались. Я видел, как пытали мою мать, видел, как моя жена умирает родами...

«Я убил ее», — вспомнилось Шире. Это он имел в виду? Вот это?! Банальную смерть при родах?

— Что бы я ни делал, я не могу ничего изменить. Будущее для меня всегда определенно и неизменно. Но я не могу просто ждать. Смирение — худший грех из возможных.

— Что вам снится, милорд? — спросила Шира. Ей казалось, она уже поняла.

— Твой поединок с Люком.

Вот как.

Вейдер на нее не смотрел. А Шира не могла отвести от него взгляд. Небо, огромное, ненастное, и фигура человека, такого маленького рядом с этим небом. Такого маленького — и вместе с тем такого глобального.

Значит, она все-таки встретится с Люком.

— Тебе есть, за что его ненавидеть, — сказал Вейдер тяжело. — Но я прошу тебя, не убивай моего сына.

Он наконец обернулся, и ее будто резануло: у него были серые глаза. Не золотые — серые.

У него в молодости были глаза голубыми, которые наверняка могли выглядеть и серыми, но сейчас, после привычного полыхающего золота, этот тусклый серый цвет напомнил ей пепелище. Казалось, в нем все отгорело.

— Не убивай моего сына. Обещай мне, Шира.

Она не могла. У нее не поворачивался язык.

— Обещай мне.

«Иначе что?» — хотела спросить она. Не спросила. Его серый взгляд казался невыносимым — так может смотреть отгоревший костер, так может смотреть ненастное небо.

— Обещай. Он моя кровь, Шира.

Казалось, он не замечал, как давит. Ментальный напор возрастал. Шира сидела и смотрела в его невеселое бледное лицо. Подумала, что если его сны всегда предвещают смерть и если умрет не Люк, то значит...

Вейдер подошел и сел рядом на пол. Обхватил ее за шею, притянул к себе. Лбы их соприкоснулись, близко-близко Шира увидела его набрякшие веки и серо-голубые непривычные глаза.

Вспомнилось вдруг: «На свою родную кровь он променяет тебя в любой момент». Шире казалось, она замерзает. От дюрасталевых пальцев на ее шее расходился по телу холод. Темная Сторона — не всегда огонь.

— Он моя кровь, — повторил Вейдер.

Может быть, ему казалось, что это все объясняет. Однако для Ширы кровное родство никогда не было значительным фактором. Она просто не понимала.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы позволить Люку себя убить, добровольно уступить ему, представлялась Шире оскорбительной.

Но отец Люка сидел перед ней. Человек, которого она любила — или думала, что любила. В детстве она воображала, что однажды отдаст за него жизнь. Однако никогда не думала, что это будет вот так.

Наверное, это и есть мера любви. И на такую любовь Шира не считала себя готовой.

В его глазах, усталых и незнакомых, расплывались краснотой лопнувшие сосуды.

— Я обещаю, — сказала Шира. — Обещаю.

Он закрыл глаза. И сидел так долго-долго, сидел и не отпускал ее.

\---

Это произошло мгновенно. Только что все было как всегда, и в секунду мир вдруг выцвел, и словно бы исчез воздух, гравитация сделалась сильней. Шира упала на одно колено, оперлась рукой — в ладонь впились мелкие камешки. Шира ничего не видела, свет перед ней померк. Она чувствовала, как саднит колено и ладонь. Она дышала — сухой воздух наждаком проходил в горло. Размеренно билось сердце.

Все было как всегда. И воздух был на месте, и свет, и гравитация, и местное солнце все так же сияло с местных небес. Зиост, планета-кладбище, планета-колыбель, хранилище дивных и страшных тайн, размеренно бежал по своей орбите. Но в Силе сделалось пусто. То, что казалось ее сосредоточием, осью, на которую нанизывалось остальное мироздание, нечто самое важное — просто исчезло.

Сила опустела. И опустела галактика.

Дарта Вейдера не стало.

Вот когда Шира поистине познала, что такое — Темная сторона...


	9. Кровь

_«…знаменитые истории о вечной, о бессмертной любви. Однако любовь не живет лишь в легендах, в красивых историях, в кадрах известных голодрам. Любовь повсюду. Неприятный нам сосед годами хранит верность покойной жене; проходящая мимо женщина с холодными глазами несет в себе воспоминание о любви своей юности; наемный убийца, выполнив заказ, спешит домой к своей семье. Синие ночи нашей повседневности взвиваются кострами; мы не живем во тьме, вокруг нас – здесь, там, повсюду – негасимое пламя. Все мы — эгоистичные, не слишком добрые, чересчур прагматичные, уставшие от череды бесконечных дел – все мы в конечном счете рождены для любви…»  
Альваар Каас, эссе «О бессмертной любви», Альдераан, 18-й год Нового Порядка, 34-й год после Великой Ресинхронизации_

Тридцать пять лет спустя леди ситхов Люмия погибла в поединке с Люком Скайуокером.

Победа в этом бою, коротком и жестоком, не подарила Люку никакого успокоения. Он смотрел на голову женщины, которую недолго любил и очень долго опасался. Голову, которую только что отделил от тела. В ее стекленеющих мертвых глазах он видел покойную Мару.

Все.

Вот и все.

Он спросил ее перед боем:

— Ты так меня ненавидишь?

А она ответила, что не испытывает ненависти. Ее глаза, казалось, улыбались. Молодой, совсем не изменившийся голос, звучал мягко.

Люк убил ее. Месть — порождение Темной стороны, но в пятьдесят лет на Тьму и Свет смотришь совсем иначе, особенно если только что потерял жену.

Прошло не так уж много времени, и Люк узнал, что в этом убийстве не было особого смысла. Женщина, лгавшая ему при жизни, своей смертью его тоже обманула, отвела подозрения от собственного ученика.

В галактике появился новый ситх — Дарт Каедус, внук Дарта Вейдера.

\---

В конечном счете кровь стала иметь для Люмии значение.

Его кровь.


End file.
